A Love So Deep: In Rewrite
by In The Shadows I Dwell
Summary: “Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending.” - You are offered the chance to change fate. Would you take it? If you do; who you are, and who you once were will never be the same again...
1. Prologue

**A Love So Deep  
**_Prologue  
__A Tale Of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_Though no one can go back and make a brand new __start__, anyone can __start__ from now and make a brand new ending."_

* * *

The darkness is growing, even from the sanctuary of Hogwarts Castle we can see as much. We know that out there somewhere forces are growing that are beyond our control, forces that would love nothing more than to see chaos in the wider wizarding community.

Despite the negativity of the Ministry which did nothing but make the transition between what once was and what now is much more difficult I can not help but wonder what Harry's role in all of this is, they are calling him '_The Chosen One'_ the one who is prophesised to defeat Lord Voldemort but even this seemingly impossible task weighs heavily upon him. As a friend I see this, more so than any other. It's not a physical thing, more emotional you can see when staring into his beautiful green eyes the weight of this task lurking in their depths.

I know that things are changing in ways they've never been changed before. You can see it in the eyes of the teachers; they've never seen it like this before. There was no longer any dispute; Lord Voldemort had most definitely returned to full power and was beginning his second reign of terror right where the first had crumbled beneath him. All because of one person – Harry. As much as he is our saviour he is one of the reasons we are being targeted. Lord Voldemort believes that Harry's death is the answer to all his problems.

Even though Harry at times does not believe it in himself that he is _'The Chosen One'_ the one who is supposed to rid the world of the man calling himself Lord Voldemort. I know he will, I've known him long enough to know that he will not rest until he has given defeating him his best go but at times it seems as though one person can do nothing to stop them, the truth is they can, I've learnt this in my time at Hogwarts; from being Harry's friend.

I've seen single people make all the difference in the world, safe to say none of those people had ever been me. I always hoped to keep my nose out of things, to keep my head down, to study. However these plans become terribly side-tracked the day Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saved me from the hands of a troll, a situation I'm almost glad I found myself in. Since then I've found myself in situations many of the students at Hogwarts would have nightmares about. The fight I participated in at the Ministry of Magic just last year one of many events that my life seemed to become entangled with.

We'd already put up with so much, the enhanced security measures the Aurrors lurking within the castle at all times. I wondered just how much more of it we could take, it was obvious that these measures weren't going to help us avoid the wrath of Lord Voldemort forever; however they might have saved us this year. I was one of the privileged few to know of Lord Voldemort's secret, his one greatest weakness - His Horcruxes. Perhaps this is why Harry was destined to be the one to defeat him, because as he and Professor Dumbledore delved further into the past searching for answers it became more and more apparent how truly evil this man was.

Were simple defences really going to stop someone as powerful as Lord Voldemort, a man who not only committed a crime against nature, splitting his soul once, but went further and split it six times? Was anything going to be able to keep us safe. There were times during the year that made us all thing, the cursing of Katie Bell, Ron's poisoning two events that proved to us just how 'safe' we really were. These questions begged the question: _We're they feeding us lies? _My worries seemed almost stupid, trivial, but perhaps we weren't as safe as they made us think we were perhaps the security and extra precautionary measures they put in place were merely for the peace of mind the parents. Because from the classrooms one dreary day in June everyone noticed that perhaps we weren't as hidden away from the terrors of the outside world as we originally first thought, they were slowly gaining on us…

_We were no longer safe…_


	2. Chapter One: The Time Turner

**A Love So Deep**  
_Chapter One: The Time Turner  
A Tale of Love by: In the Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

_"Matters of the heart always complicate things."_

* * *

_I watched as the darkness spread across Hogwarts Castle._

All attempts at stopping the darkness spreading across our land, the shadows moving across the sky towards Hogwarts; all of it had failed. I clutched Ron's hand nervously, the warmth of his hand providing me with the strength I needed to watch such a catastrophe, all the while inwardly cringing as the place I had called my home for these past six years was covered in darkness. All around me stood the many faces of Hogwarts, each alike Ron, Harry and I; standing there in gobsmacked horror of the events unfolding. I thought wrongly that perhaps our sixth year may be uneventful, that for once maybe we could avoid serious conflict but I realised with sickening comprehension that the dark clouds gathering to the north of the school suggested otherwise.

'Hermione, Ron? What's happening?' Asked a small first year in a shaking voice, the fear drenching her every word.

'The darkness is spreading. There's nothing we can do. They'll be here soon.' I replied sadly.

'Who's_ they_?' She asked me nervously.

I glanced sidewards at Ron; he too was answering the questions of worried first and second years, struggling to answer their questions in a way that would not frighten them but allow them to realise the severity of the situation, his shiny prefect badge gleaming in the dim light. I looked down at all the nervous children asking me for help and guidance.

'The Death Eaters…' I replied to the first year, she let out a small gasp, they all knew who the Death Eaters were.

I felt a warm hand grasp my shoulder, I gasped the fear gathering within me causing me to panic at a mere tapping on the shoulder.

'We need to see Professor Dumbledore.' Harry whispered into my ear.

I swallowed; he was our only hope now. The fate of Hogwarts and its inhabitants rested on the decision now made by Albus Dumbledore, a decision that I feared affected us all – that is to say Harry, Ron and I in some unforeseeable way. I pulled Ron's hand gently, 'It's time.' I whispered.

He understood completely. He followed behind me carefully, manoeuvring through the large crowds of worried students. The teachers too overwhelmed by the worries and concerns of the younger students to notice us slipping back into the castle, which we had been forbidden to do so until searched.

_How could this have happened?_ I asked myself. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe from intruders, and most importantly Death Eaters, yet somehow one had slipped through the increased defences and begun the curse now spreading rapidly across the grounds. The darkness a sure sign that Hogwarts was in far greater danger than could almost be reversed.

The darkness told us one thing; they were on their way, the curse acting as a warning to us, almost as bad as the Dark Mark itself. Once the darkness had spread right across the castle there would be no time to run, the time for running would have long past and the time for battle and defending would be upon us. We had a choice that was long past. We'd been cornered. We could no longer run, for each and every student would perish if they attempted to run. We were trapped in the grounds, barely able to defend ourselves from the oncoming army of Death Eaters and dark magical creatures that Voldemort had summoned.

'Hurry up Ron!' I hissed as we ran up the stairs to the castle.

'Where's Harry?' He asked glancing around, 'He was just behind us!'

'He'll catch up, quick Ron; Snape's still searching the castle.' I whispered fiercely.

'Bloody hell.' Ron muttered under his breath as he jogged to catch up with me.

We watched carefully for signs of movement as we wandered through the now empty corridors that lead to Professor Dumbledore's office. We were just meters away from a corner that lead to the statue that guarded the entrance when I noticed a flicker in the candlelight. I grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him back. He too heard the fast approaching footsteps. He looked at me in alarm, if caught we risked far more than detention.

I glanced around quickly looking for something to hide behind and noticed a broom closet. 'In here!' I hissed pulling him in after me, pulling the door shut swiftly, yet quietly.

'Ouch!' I hissed, 'That was my foot!'

'Well sorry!' Ron hissed back.

There was little room in the closet and the brooms that usually inhabited the closet were poking into me from all three sides.

'Well this is comfortable.' Ron sarcastically commented as he did so I heard the footsteps pass quickly along the corridor.

I reached to open the door, but he pulled my hand back.

'Wait!' he said.

'Why are they still out there?' I asked puzzled, I could swear that I heard the footsteps wander off.

'No,' He whispered to me softly, 'It's just that I fear something far more troublesome is brewing out there...' I was astounded; he'd used such a large array of words.

'What does that mean?' I asked.

'It means I need to tell you something.' He said nervously to me the tension filling in the air.

'This could be my only chance to tell you, that I, that I_ love_ you...' He said in a whisper to me.

I gasped.

Never had I expected him, Ron Weasley, the boy I'd grown up beside, the tactless sometimes downright rude person I'd somehow come to love over the years to actually return the feelings I'd felt for such a long time. My mind was abuzz with thoughts and emotions, the ways I could respond to this almost endless. But now more than ever seemed the time for simple and easy.

'Oh Ron!' I cried flinging my arms around him.

I pressed my lips to his and whispered quietly, 'I'm not going to leave you, nothing bad will happen to us.'

He sighed, 'It's worse than they fear I can tell.'

I could not help but ignore the nagging thought in my mind that something felt off about the kiss. It was not as I'd imagined it, I imagined it as a moment that would change my life, yet as terrible as it sounds it blurred into the background – unheard of again.

'Come on, let's go.' I whispered opening the door and leading him out into the open deserted corridor.

* * *

'What's going to happen to Hogwarts Professor?' Ron asked nervously.

'I don't know Mr. Weasley... All I know is that the fate of the entire school rests in Miss. Granger's capable hands...' Albus Dumbledore replied in a soft tone.

I swallowed. I couldn't speak, too befuddled by what the headmaster had just said. There was an awkward moments silence in the room, nobody dared break the ice. We we're saved by the creaking of the large oak door.

'Harry!' Albus Dumbledore said, 'Just in time!' I noted a hint of forced happiness in his voice.

We took our seats in front of his large wooden desk as he took his. 'We have a problem...' He said in his soft tone, his blue eyes glistening in the light.

'What is it Professor?' Harry asked nervously.

Albus Dumbledore put his hand into the pocket of his pale blue robes and withdrew a small object, a time turner.

'Trouble began at Hogwarts several months ago, trouble I could not stop this until it was too late, but one of you can.' He whispered spinning the small hour glass several times. 'One of you can stop the destruction of Hogwarts.'

'Which one Professor?' Asked Harry.

'Miss Granger.' He responded.

They all glanced at me, unsure of what this meant. Even the Headmaster had a glimmer of doubt in his eyes.

I swallowed sharply it was usually Harry who solved these sorts of issues or was given such tasks. What was I supposed to do? I was not a 'Chosen One' I was not propheseised to save the world from certain doom. I was merely brought along for the ride by Harry. Was Professor Dumbledore completely insane, or more so than usual? How could he expect me to be able to change anything?

'I find it difficult to change what has come to pass,' he said in a misty voice reminiscent of Luna Lovegood's often used tone. 'Matters of the heart always complicate things.'

Ron glanced at me with an expression that suggested that perhaps Professor Dumbledore had finally lost his marbles entirely. All I could do was stare blankly into space, I had a strange turning sensation filling me, my stomach seemed to be spinning about within me, causing me to feel strangely nauseous but at the same time I felt a small spark of hope, maybe I could change what is, maybe it would be me to make a difference this time.

The Headmaster outstretched his hand containing the time turner to me; without thinking I outstretched my own hand and took it slowly opening my hand to glance down at the small golden object now resting in my palm.

* * *

It felt as though I was being pulled backwards quickly, it turned my stomach uncomfortably. It was a different sensation to that of using a Portkey, different again to the sensations experienced by one using the Floo Network or Apparition as their method of transport, none of those able to transport their user into another time entirely. I felt sick in the stomach as I continued to be pulled backwards, worrying that if it did not stop soon I may be sick, but then it stopped suddenly.

I looked up nervously, worried as to who would be within the headmaster's seat.

There sat Albus Dumbledore his pale blue eyes glaring down upon me so familiarly. I for a second saw what I believed was a gleam of triumph in the old wizards eyes, I however disregarded this. His office around me was just as I remembered it. The portraits of the past Headmasters sleeping soundly.

'Welcome Miss Granger.' He said softly.

I glanced over at the empty seats.

'Where are Harry and Ron?' I asked.

'I've brought you back to this specific moment in time to change the way history unfolded.' he said mystically. There was a cryptic way to how he spoke. He was avoiding the questions I so desperately sought answers to, such as what time exactly I was within.

'How can I change anything?' I asked cautiously.

'You can make all the difference in the world.' he responded.

'For the purpose of this exercise, I guess you could call it,' He said with a small laugh. 'You will transformed and given a new name. None shall know who you are.' He said, I understood why. My double was currently walking about the castle somewhere if what I assumed was correct – He had sent me into the past.

'How do you know what's happening?' I asked curiously. How could he have met his double who would be his only link to the information he seemed to possess, unless he himself travelled forwards in time.

'My future self has informed me of the trouble facing the castle, that which looms precisely four months and twenty four days away if you do not succeed.' he responded.

I was gobsmacked. Dumbledore had met his future self. This was a violation of every rule regarding the Time Turners I had ever been taught.

'I don't understand.' I said, totally confused as to the real reason I'd been summoned to this time. 'What exactly am I supposed to do?'

'You are going to save Hogwarts Miss Granger.'

'I'm _what_?' I asked.

'You're going to completely stop Lord Voldemort's servant from entering the castle, the one allowed into the castle by a Death Eater living amongst us.'

'Who is it?' I asked immediately thinking of Severus Snape. 'Who's the Death Eater?'

'Draco Malfoy.' Dumbledore replied simply. 'In just three months time he is to respond to the call of his Father's master. You are to stop this. You are going to change history. You are going to stop him from becoming the link between Hogwarts and the Death Eaters.' He responded calmly.

'But my identity, won't I have to be a Slytherin?' I asked, many questions beginning to formulate within my mind, this would be just the beginning of the problems that I'd face.

'Yes, you would. That is why I have personally have enrolled you under the name of Ashlea Paige. You are a sixteen year witch from London. Your mother died recently and your father enrolled you at Hogwarts unable to complete your homeschooling education himself.' He finished.

'That's my story?' I asked suddenly, 'That's my name?' I asked even more amazed.

'The teachers will be sympathetic of your situation I have informed them of your terrible loss.' He said sadly. 'It may seem unfair to use them as we are, but I am afraid this is the only way.'

I nodded in response to his statement, what he was saying was true. I would need a solid reason to appear suddenly nearing the end of the year.

'Now we must transform you so you are not recognised.' He said standing withdrawing his wand from his robes.

He pulled out his wand and set it upon me. A small delicate golden beam of light connected with my wrists, it was like drinking the Polyjuice Potion all over again. My insides squirmed and turned uncomfortably. I hunched over feeling as though I was going to vomit for the second time today. Then it stoped, I was greatful for this for I was unsure how much more stomach turning I could take. I saw myself in the glass of a cabinet. I did not look anything alike my real self, well the person I used to be.

I was thinner, paler and I had a rusty red coloured hair the brown busy curls that I'd lived with for so many years had vanished, replaced by a mane of long sleek straight hair. My eyes I noticed were a bright green, a change from the natural brown I was so accustomed to and I was taller than usual also.

'Wha... What?' I asked Dumbledore.

'I would never recognise you Miss Gr... Paige if I saw you. Now here take this tie, and these robes you'll need to change them.' He said as passed me the robes and tie. I wandered down through his office to a side door that leads to a small side room.

I quickly pulled on the new clothing, it felt better and more comfortable, and my new body had outgrown the old robes. I glanced in a mirror at my hair, it was nearing waist length. I'd never had long hair, not to mention thin straight hair. I was astounded at my new appearance, it was so... someone else, something I would never have dreamed of choosing for myself. I walked back into the office in a state of shock.

'Now you are ready. I have called Mr. Malfoy here to guide you around today. I'm hoping you can begin your task today...' He began softly.

I was astounded that he expected me to begin my task already, however time was short he begun to open his mouth to speak again but he stopped for a knock at the door interrupted him.

'Enter.' He called.

The door creaked open and in walked the very blonde, tall Draco Malfoy. 'You called Headmaster.' He said in a bored tone, the expression upon his face mirroring this.

'Yes, thank you Draco, we have a new student I wish for you to help out for a few days.' He responded kindly. 'This is Ashlea Paige, she is in her sixth year of magical education and alike you had been sorted a Slytherin, I hope you'll make her most welcome.' Draco nodded at me, eyeing me with an interested expression.

'My names Draco.' He said briefly outstretching his hand.

'Ashlea.' I responded timidly taking his hand and shaking it briefly.

I feared wrecking the facade Dumbledore had created, so I chose not to say much. So much could have been destroyed had I let slip something I had not intended to.

'Well off you go. I have much work to do.' Dumbledore said guiding us out of his office quickly. He smiled at me the look in his eyes showing his hope that I would not fail.

I smiled back, hoping that I could complete the task at hand. Hoping that I hadn't plunged myself into something I could not control, or more importantly, made a decision I would regret for the rest of my life...

* * *

**Dedicated to: Miss Mayhem, Gianet and Ranga. All of whom in some way will or have contributed to this tale.**


	3. Chapter Two: Expect The Unexpected

**A Love So Deep**  
_Chapter Two: Expect the Unexpected.  
A Tale of Love by: In the Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

'_I could see the human side of him. The cold, cruel, rude and arrogant figure I'd come to know seemed to vanish.'_

* * *

It was one of those awkward elevator silence moments. Neither one of us said a thing; we just walked along the familiar corridors towards the dungeons that were so familiar to me. I glanced around attempting to commit to my acting charade. I glanced around looking at the already familiar scenery pretending to be trying to accustom myself to the already memorised surroundings.

Finally he broke the silence.

'So...' He said slowly, attempting to make some form of conversation, 'You're new here.'

I laughed nervously.

'Yeah I responded.' Taking another step towards the dungeon wall we we're fast approaching.

'The passwords "Pureblood".' He muttered, and the large wall shifted aside for us to enter.

'Pureblood.' I said swallowing.

'Well you must be one; after all you did get into Slytherin.' He said casually as if it were a normal topic of conversation for members of the house.

'Yeah of course I am.' I said nervously unsure of how to answer such a comment.

He laughed, 'You sound unsure.' He said, I noticed his shiny prefect badge.

'Draco!' A large seventh year said passing him.

Draco nodded his head politely. 'Hey man.' He responded.

I noticed a change in his behaviour. He was not the sneering snob I was so used to seeing. It rocked me to my very core. I could never quite imagine a half-human Draco.

'What are you looking at?' He asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

'You just remind me of someone I know that's all...' I said shyly as the large stone wall slid away from it's previous position.

I was now truly in the heart of the territory of my once enemies. I glanced around nervously and I could not help but be impressed by the emerald green and shinning silver drapes that covered the walls. The statues and furnishings were elegant and fitting for all Slytherins. I looked at the carved serpents that lined the arcatraves, the large marble fireplaces, and the flames flickering peacefully. Cackling sounds filling the near silent room.

As we entered the main room everyone stoped what they were doing and turned to face me, I swallowed; I was barely able to breath with the attention of so many I knew and disliked upon me.

'Attention everyone!' Draco announced.

My jaw dropped.

_No! This was not the best way to start!_

'Everyone, this is the latest to join our ranks. Ashlea Paige. She's in her sixth year and will be continuing her education here!' He finished indicating at me.

I took a step forward and attempted to draw up as much courage as I could.

'Hey...' I said in a shaky voice.

The common room burst to life, there was cheering and much excitement. 'Does Snape know she's here?' Asked one of the older girls.

'I expect he does.' Said a low nasally voice from a corner.

'Professor!' Many of the students, particularly the younger ones cried.

'Welcome to the noble house of Salazar Slytherin.' He sneered, but his voice had changed it was kinder, perhaps it was the absence of Harry and Neville Longbottom that changed this.

'Thank you Sir.' I responded quickly.

'Have you been given a tour?' He asked me.

'No, not yet. Draco was showing me around.' I responded with a small nod, I was petrified of him. 'Perhaps another could show you...' he began before he was cut off by Draco.

'No I will, don't worry about it Draco said kindly.

'Ahh Draco always the gentleman.' He responded.

Draco smiled at me, it was unusual to see him with such an expression upon his face, almost concerning. _Was he taking his medication?_ I asked myself.

'Come on I'll show you the rest of the common room, and then maybe your classrooms, that's if we have time.' He said with a smile.

'Oh okay.' I said following him quickly.

I could not help but notice the unusual stares and sneering glances I was receiving from the female Slytherin house members. Then I realised, I was totally interrupting their way of life. I realised with a sudden pang of terror that I would be sharing a dorm with some of the girls who'd attempted to make my life as miserable as possible during their time here. I followed silently allowing my new rust coloured hair to fall in front of my face.

'So this will be where you'll sleep, up there.' He said pointing through a doorway.

'You can't go in there?' I said making it sound like a question.

'Oh I wish sometimes, but no. No guy around here can.' He said to me.  
He took a step away from the door and headed towards another.

'The bathrooms.' He said pointing to the doors, female on the left, males on the right. Not that you needed to know that.' He added.

'Wow the common rooms so different to the...' I stopped, I was about to say Gryffindor Common Room, but Luckily I stopped myself.

'To the what?' He asked. 'To the, common rooms at my muggle school. I went there for a year.' I said sadly attempting to play along with my story.

'Okay, not too many of us go to muggle schools, their kind of germy I hear.' He said with a pitying expression.

'Oh their not that bad. I've seen some bad germy places...' I muttered to him.

'Don't say much do you?' He said to me rudely.

'Well I find... It difficult to um, talk with people sometimes...' I whispered.

'I'm sorry about your Mum, Dumbledore told me in the letter he sent to summon me to his office.' He said sympathetically.

'I miss her more than words can say.' I said sadly.

A tear leaked from my eye, as I thought sadly of the friends I'd left behind in the future.

_What was I doing here? Why had Dumbledore chosen me? Not Harry or Ron. Why me in particular?_

I felt Draco's warm arms enclose around me. 'It'll be okay I swear.' He said to me.

I never imagined him like this. I'd always though his skin would be as cold as his heart seemed to be, but he seemed so, well human when he was around other Slytherins. He was at home in the Common Room he needed no mask, he could be his usual self within the confining walls of the dungeons.

'Here follow me...' he whispered. 'You might want to see this.'

He led me up the grand staircase, where I was gawked at by other students.

He lead me up to the seventh floor to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet.

'Here...' He whispered to me.

I knew we were outside the Room of Requirement.

'What are we doing?' I asked.

'Imagine home...' He whispered, 'Imagine those that you love and all that you miss...'

I closed me eyes. I imagined my parents and our home, the places I'd left behind, the people I rarely saw. The people who at times I wanted nothing more to see in my world instead of the Muggle world they were accustomed to.

I opened my eyes and a large familiar wooden door appeared.

'Open it.' He whispered.

I reached forward my hand shaking and pulled it open closing my eyes fearing it would resemble the Gryffindor Common Room.

With a deep breath I opened my eyes.

'Home...' I whispered realises why the door seemed so familiar, the room had become a replica of my parents house.

Draco looked around and followed me in, he was astounded.

'Muggles live like this?' He asked me.

'No we lived next to muggles, so the house wasn't filled with magical objects; it was merely a simple muggle abode.' I whispered.

'It's amazing...' He whispered.

'You grew up in this world?' I asked.

'Yeah since birth I've been trained in the magical arts, I never stopped to wonder what the other half lived like.' He laughed.

'It's not as bad as it would seem.' I whispered.

I walked forward and around the familiar surroundings. Our living room, my bedroom, the library. How I missed home.

'Who's this?' Draco called as I walked about my room.

I wandered quickly back into the living room. I looked at the image he was staring at, a moving photograph of me with two people I didn't recognise, the new me. It must be part of the room's magic. I thought to myself. 'That's my parents.' I whispered to him. 'It was taken in London.'

'You look so... happy.' He said a note of scepticism in his voice.

'I was.' I replied.

'How, how could you live without this place?' He asked me.

'I just never thought of it, I went to a normal school. I knew muggles. Magic was never a large part of my life.' I responded.

'So what you we're like a mudblood or a squib. By choice?' He asked quickly. I could see the cold glint in his eyes.

'No! How could you look down upon them like that, like you do?' I asked.

'Pardon?' He asked shocked.

'You... You seem to hate them!' I cried.

'Maybe it's because I see them as blood traitors.' He spat.

'That's terrible!' I cried. Unable to control the hurt I felt I ran to the room I called my own. I slammed the door shut as if it were any normal situation.

I crawled into the corner of my room and began to cry; unable to stop the tears leaking I just sat there my head in my knees. In what seemed like an eternity later I was interrupted by a small knock at the door.

'Go away Draco!' I screamed.

But he did not stop knocking; finally he stoped and opened the door.

'Go away!' I cried pulling my wand from my pocket.

'Don't even bother...' He whispered. 'I deserve it...'

I slumped back down into the corner, unable to stand any longer.  
He slowly walked over and sat beside me.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered. 'You're not a Pureblood are you?'

I shook my head, 'Half-blood.' I replied, 'My mother was a witch, my father a muggle.'

'I'm sorry I bought you here.' I could hear the remorse in his voice.

'Thank you.' I whispered. 'I needed to see it one more time.'

'One more?' He asked.

'I can't go back.' I said. 'My father he doesn't want me in the house. He just deal with it all, her death it just took a toll on him, and I look like her, he just can't stand it.' I responded.

'Oh, I understand.' He said sympathetically.

It was weird how I could hear his sympathy; I could see the human side of him. The cold, cruel, rude and arrogant figure I'd come to know seemed to vanish.

'I guess you could say I don't want to go home either...' He replied.

'My father, his mistakes are causing me so much trouble.' He said staring at the wall.

'His mistakes?' I asked.

'His master, he failed his duties and now I have to be punished.' He said punching the floor violently. For a moment I saw a cold gleam in his eyes, perhaps he was not so secretive about his supposed mission around others in his house.

'Why does it have to be you to make up for his mistakes? Why can't he pay for them?' I asked.

This conversation was getting rather deep for an 'acquaintance' level, it would be a discussion more appropriate for close friends and family members, but I could not help but feel pity for him. On the train he seemed so certain of his task, Harry had mentioned it.

'That doesn't define you though. It doesn't make you the one to be punished you have a choice.' I said standing, I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

'You have a choice. Thanks again for showing me this.' I said and walked from the room. I left him alone to think about what I'd said. Allowing him to come to terms with the situation at hand.

It was roughly an hour later that he returned to the common room. I'd settled into my dorm room. I'd unpacked many of the possessions placed into a trunk labelled with my name. I looked at the assortment of items hand picked by Dumbledore. A photograph, a few posters of the Weird Sisters, various clothing and of course the needed spell books. I almost forgot who I was, as I sorted through these objects, it felt as though Hermione Granger was slipping beneath the waves and Ashlea Paige was emerging. Someone more different and real than I'd always seemed.

'Hi.' A voice asked from behind me, it startled me.

'Oh hi.' I said trying to catch my breath.

'Oh sorry to scare you, I thought I'd introduce myself.' I turned and recognised the girl. It was Pansy Parkinson, the girl who'd bullied and taunted me for most of my schooling here.

I held out my hand and said in a quiet voice, 'Ashlea, Ashlea Paige.' She held up her chin, her sparkling prefect badge almost annoyingly shiny and shook my hand, 'Pansy Parkinson. I'm the prefect for Slytherin.'

'Oh I can see that.' I said politely.

'Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. But first we need to go down to dinner. It's six o'clock.' She said in a smug voice, in my confusion I'd forgotten that we ate in the Great Hall.

'Okay.' I said abandoning my new possessions.

I followed her from the common room and through the dungeons to the Great Hall.

I took a seat next to her, Draco later joining us. I could not help but glance over at myself, Harry and Ron. We looked so different from this perspective.

'_Harry_.' I whispered under my breath as he quickly walked past us.

'Hey Potter!' Draco called. 'Going to fall off your broom this Saturday?' He called in a sneering voice.

'Get stuffed Malfoy!' He called back walking from the hall.

'Was that Harry Potter?' I asked.

'Yep the one and only Potter.' He said in a cold voice.

'Who were the two people with him?' I asked, pretending to be curious.

'Oh that's the blood traitor Weasley and the Mudblood Granger.' He sneered.

I cringed. 'Oh sorry.' He whispered, 'I forgot.'

'That's okay.' I said in a small voice.

I could feel the tense air rising from Pansy, it was rather awkward. I stood, and climbed out from my seat instantly Pansy seemed to see her opportunity, she smiled viciously at me as I began to turn to walk off.

'Going so soon?' Asked Draco.

'Yeah, I have to finish some stuff.' I said rather unintelligently.

I walked from the hall, noticing from the corner of my eye Pansy moving across into my now empty seat next to Draco. I walked from the Hall through the large oak doors, remembering suddenly a strange unfamiliar memory, a memory of this night. It was too late, I was about to run right into myself, the memory flashed instantly before my eyes as she hit me like a ton of bricks. She cried out in shock as she dropped several large oversized school books.

I quickly helped her gather up her books.

'Sorry!' I cried. 'I'm so sorry!'

She laughed.

'Don't worry about it. Hey are you the new girl?' She asked a look of interest in her eyes, her expression also had a confused and dazed look about it – one that only Luna Lovegood would have worn in a normal situation.

'Yes,' I responded. 'Ashlea Paige.'

'It's nice to meet you.' She said looking rather flustered. 'Thanks for helping me.' She said quickly running towards the library.

It was my first encounter with past self. In a way it showed me that in fact I was living history as it happened. But it was eerie, being able to predict events, knowing which classes I'd taken, the things I'd already learnt. I wandered in silence to the seventh floor. Where I caused the Room of Requirement to appear before me as home once more, I sat on the couch curled into a ball thinking to myself about the life I was so deeply missing. I thought of how I could mess things up, how terrible the consequences would be.

But as the door opened and Draco slipped in and sat next to me, I could not help but feel that perhaps it was not going to be as terrible as I feared. Sure, I'd jumped into the great unknown. I didn't know what I was doing or why I was here, but I knew I had a friend by my side, even if I once thought he was a terrible excuse for a human being, that was changing. I was beginning to see him as a human. Someone different. As we sat there talking into the night I realised more so, that in fact there was nothing that bad about the situation I was in, only the situation that faced us if I made the wrong choices...

* * *

**I dedicate this part of the tale to many firstly; my friend and advisor in writing, Porcelain. For she was the first person I knew to fully support Dramione to an almost obsessive extent. I thank her for her advice and support.  
Secondly; Miss Mayhem, I have known you for ten years, I met you the year Harry Potter came blazing into my life and you haven't left it since, you're a true best friend.  
Thirdly; Ranga, that was an uncreative alias I hope you know. Also the pie-incident is incentive enough for me to thank you, as the actual idea for this tale is based upon it. Thank you.  
Lastly; To ****you,**** for reading this. Please review, it'll make my day.**


	4. Chapter Three: Awkward Elevator Silences

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Three: Awkward Elevator Silences.  
A Tale of Love by In the Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

'_Draco glanced quickly back over his shoulder also and our eyes met. I could see the fear within them. What was he going to do? Was he already trying to repay his father's mistakes?'_

* * *

The very thought of my first class had me shaking. I just couldn't begin to comprehend the fact that I may in fact be sharing a class with my past self, and I was at the time unaware of such things. I glanced down at my time table.

'Oh no!' I whispered.

My subjects were a little less, well me than I'd hoped. Divination, Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and History of Magic.

'What?' asked Draco, who was glancing down over my shoulder at my timetable. 'Something wrong?'

'No, we're just with the Gryffindor's first that's all.' I replied coldly.

'Oh, eh, so we are.' He muttered.

I was shaking within, too worried about what I would, do think or say during these classes to even think about what stage we were at in these subjects. Most of which I had no personal interest in.

'Is Divination any good?' I asked.

'Well it's a bit of a bludge, Father always said it was. He's been trying to have the subject scrapped for years now.' He said matter-of-factly.

_Great, just great._ I thought to myself. _I'm stuck with Trelawney again._ I remembered from last time, that according to that old fraud that I do not posses the aura necessary to delve into the art of Divination.

'We better go.' Draco called from the other side of the common room.

I quickly grabbed my books and hauled them into my bag. It took much longer to get from the Slytherin common room to the Divination room, in the east tower than it would from Gryffindor Tower. I was almost out of breath all those stairs, and all that climbing. I'd never been one for physical activity and it was certainly affecting me now. I watched as the ladder descended from above us, the pungent odours of her classroom wafting down the stairwell.

I climbed up nervously remembering my less-than-pleasant exit from the class three years prior to my return. I was still under the complete impression that Professor Trelawney was a complete and utter lunatic, not to mention a miserable old fraud. But however I was to enter the class and begin my tortuous new regime.

'Ashlea Paige?' She asked in mysterious and eccentric tone of voice as I entered the room.

'Yes.' I replied.

'I sense you have suffered is this true?' She asked me, placing a hand lightly on my shoulder as if to comfort me.

I sniffed; I did not really know what to say, she had obviously been informed by Professor Dumbledore as to my supposed sitatuation.

'I understand,' she replied mystically, 'All will turn around soon.' she said to me, walking to the front of the room.

'Today Students, we shall be gazing into the future, we will be broaching into the further arts relating to the stars and what they have to tell us...' She said.

I laughed.

'Yes Miss. Paige?' She asked.

'Well I hope you don't mind me saying but what do the stars have to tell me? I mean what is left? More death more pain more suffering?' I asked in a snide tone.

She looked utterly speechless. 'I sense little aura around you dear, only once have I met a student with such an attitude not to mention such an aura.'

'Yeah right.' I muttered. I hadn't signed up for this. Not for this torment.

'Well dear you have two options. The door or the future. Which?'

'The future.' I hissed. I couldn't cause too much trouble; I couldn't risk the mission to which I had been entrusted. I glanced down at the table before me.

I heard a soft sound from my right. It was Draco applauding me. 'Well done, you showed that old bat.' He whispered.

I smiled back happily. His personality was starting to grow on me. As odd as it would seem, I never thought I could see him in such a human way. So normal, so well, human.

'This art, alike that crystal ball seems a bit foggy to me.' I said.

'It's easy thought, a bit of a bludge, that's why I chose it anyway, really that's why anyone here chose it.' He said to me as we we're supposed to be examining the hand of our partner. Mine of which was Draco.

'The only ones who take it seriously are Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil, their both nutters, well all the Gryffindor are really take that Hermione Granger for example. She's a complete and utter psychopath, she tried to kill me!' He hissed.

I pulled the look on my face into mock horror all the while I was inwardly cringing as he openly mocked my friends, and fellow house members. Least of all the hurt was the comments about me, I knew his hatred for me, it was clear.

'Yeah I know.' He said in amazement. 'I used to wish the Monster of Slytherin would you know like eat her or what ever it does to Mud... Muggleborns but you know, I think I'd rather see her get crushed by those heavy books she lugs around.' He laughed cruelly.

'I don't think its right to wish anyone s death...' I whispered.

'Oh,' he stopped and began thinking momentarily. 'Sorry.'

'That's okay.' I responded.

Another thing that surprised me about Draco was his level of understanding. He stopped before he crossed the line repetitively, and could actually recognise his mistakes. Ron never seemed to be able to do that. He'd only known me for a day and yet already he was learning how best to talk to me, what to and not to say.

'When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?' I asked carefully.

'Umm, the week after the next why?' He asked. 'You want to go?'

'Yeah, I never been there before. I need a few things too.' I replied. 'If you don't want to go, I'll just go alone then.'

'No it's okay!' He cried. 'Let's go.'

'Fine, it's a date.' I replied quietly aware of Pansy Parkinson's glare upon us.

'Ignore her.' He whispered, 'She's just annoyed that we never went out anywhere.'

'What were you not a couple?' I asked surprised. Everyone assumed that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were an item, it was only natural. 'I just assumed.'

Draco laughed.

'She wishes. No, we were never anything more than friends, much to her total shock.'

'Oh, it's just the way she talks about you; most of the girls in the dorm think you two are an item.' I laughed.

'Yeah it's been that way for a while.' He replied darkly. 'I really should speak to her again.'

'No!' I replied quickly.

'Why?' he asked.

'She'll know I told you! It s just like an unspoken law. You can't do that.' I replied quickly, I was only going to be here for a short time, but I knew at least I didn't want to be the most hated and mistrusted girl in the entire year level. Particularly in the eyes of Pansy Parkinson who in previous experience made everything minor out to be severely life threatening.

'If you say so.' He replied finally.

There was once again one of those elevator-grade-silence moments. The ones that people just seem to need to break with strings of unintelligent blabbering like 'So or Nice day out isn't it' - as opposed to gossip and other topics of conversation that just don't need to be shared amongst strangers or friends for that matter.

Draco alike me had no intention of breaking the silence, both of us went to open our mouths, but each time the other would open their mouth and we would stop. A never ending cycle of silence. A loud shattering echoed behind us. Pansy had dropped a tea cup, evidently an event she had staged, both Draco and I jumped to our feet and said together. 'Let me get that!'

I stopped as did he; we turned to face each other.

'I'll get it.' We both said at the exact same time again.

'I'll get it.' He said quickly, 'Sit down Ash.' he told me.

I stopped nobody had given me a nickname. It seemed so miraculous, so foreign so – nice. I'd never been given a nickname, my name – Hermione did not really offer much in the way of being shortened despite the occasional 'Mione' which I had to admit was not a particularly good nickname.

'Oh! Did your Mum call you that?' He asked stopping again, my shock must have been taken as familiarity. He assumed from my expression that it was a name fondly used by a loved one.

'Yeah.' I replied quickly, 'It's alright though... Don't worry about it.' I said taking my seat slowly.

He quickly swiped his wand over the mess and muttered '_Reparo.'_ The teacup repairing itself once again.

He walked quickly to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. 'Sorry, I should have I should have asked.' He said.

'It's like a breath of fresh air.' I whispered. 'I haven t been called it for almost a year, my father he just made it out to be fine. That he, and everything was fine. But it wasn't. Nothing, nothing was fine. He pretended she was still alive. Alive of all things!' I hissed, using the partial story Dumbledore had given me, I needed a reason to be here, a legitimate reason for appearing six years after the commencement of everyone else's magical education.

'Are you sure you want to talk about this, with me?' He asked looking slightly worried.

'You're my only friend here. I don t see why not. I need to tell someone. Anyone I trust. I've been going crazy for a year. Living in the same house as a man convinced that his wife is still alive, when we buried her months ago. It's like hell.' I whispered. A tear flowing down my cheek, as I remembered the pain I myself had witnessed in my time in this world the death of Sirius taking its toll upon Harry, Cho's sad tears constantly being shed for Cedric.

His warm arms wrapped around me, enclosing me in his grip. I felt safe, free from the horrors that awaited me if I was discovered pretending to be a student here.

'It's okay,' he whispered to me softly his warm breath tickling my ear. 'It'll all be okay.'

I could not help but think of Ron in all of this mess. Was it a form of betrayal to him, to be in the arms of another? Or did it not count as that moment lay months ahead in time. All these serious life-changing questions flew into my mind; one wrong decision could ruin the only chance we had left. I was comparing my best friend and my enemy, what lead to this sort of life changing feeling that welled up in the pit of my stomach, consuming me, making me fell almost happy here.

Minutes later the bell rang out across the grounds, students moving to and from classes, the sense of rush in the air was almost visible. It was as if the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

'Herbology next.' Muttered Draco.

'Same.' I sighed.

I was going to be there, Hermione Granger, my past self was going to be there. My first real challenge awaited me. In what I was sure would be a long complex and often difficult series of challenges, this was the most frightening. Could I resit informing my past self of the fate that was only months away. Could I resist intervening in this so easily? I contemplated cutting class, in the hope of missing out on Herbology all together, yet that seemed to be the weaker of my options.

I walked silently into the greenhouse on the furthest side of the school, I'd been extremely lucky to make it there on time. We'd been let out of class several minutes early, but even that was barely enough.

I stopped dead in the doorway. In front of me was my past self. Her brown bushy hair flying madly about in the wind, she was talking extremely quickly to Harry, something about The Half Blood Prince I assumed.

I swallowed and walked to a bench with Draco.

I glanced over at Ron who was busy talking to Lavender Brown; I felt a twinge in my stomach for the feelings of my past self. The hurt, the betrayal the sheer sadness was evident on her face. I thought I'd hidden it so well, yet evidently I had not. It was almost heart wrenching to watch as I tried to gain his attention, but failed so amazingly.

'Who's the girl near Weasley, I believe you said his name was...' I asked Draco.

'That's Lavender Brown.' He replied coldly. 'Their right up the couple tree. Oh and his name is Ron,' he laughed. 'Not _Weasley_.'

'Oh, I can see that. Hermione doesn't look too pleased.' I noted.

'No of course not! Everyone knows Weasley and her were close but then Lavender swooped in.' He replied with a laugh.

I followed him in laughing, it seemed almost trivial how bad I'd felt for myself at the time.

'She'll get over it.' I laughed.

'Only been here a day and already hating Granger, good work Ashlea!' He said mocking happiness holding up a hand for a high five.

'I'm a total Slytherin, like I said.' I replied hitting his hand gently.

'Yeah sure you are.' He laughed.

'You got a study next?' He asked.

'Nope, I got Transfiguration.' I replied quietly.

He wasn't in my class. Oh, no. What was I supposed to do alone, I knew who would be in that particular class and I was sure that there would be no-one willing to sit beside me, the new girl.

I spent most of the rest of Herbology in silence, too worried about the fact that I was going to be alone in an entire class with my past self. The bell rang and we placed the plants we'd been caring for back into their trays carefully. I removed my dragon-hide gloves and walked from the greenhouse. Draco was a step behind me to the entrance hall.

'Well I must go.' He called, heading for the staircases.

'Yep, I'll be fine, it's on the second floor, I won't get lost.' I replied turning away from him.

I glanced back over my shoulder at him. Crabbe and Goyle had appeared by his sides, Draco glanced quickly back over his shoulder also and our eyes met. I could see the fear within them. What was he going to do? Was he already trying to repay his father's mistakes?

'Draco?' I whispered.

I was pushed from behind suddenly. I fell forwards dropping all my books and bag.

'Sorry!' The voice cried, as he suddenly bent over to pick up books that I'd dropped.

'Oh its okay, I was in the way.' I replied.

The figure stood up and handed me my books for a moment his eyes lingered on my timetable, I realised he was searching for my name. His black hair looking as though he'd forgotten to brush it, his bright green eyes looking at me, I then turned my gaze to his scar. It was so much more noticeable from an outsider's perspective. Harry certainly did look rather different from these eyes, more attractive and less-brother-like.

'Harry!' I cried.

'Do I know you?' He asked suddenly, surveying me curiously, there was a worried look in his eyes.

'No, sorry I just recognised you.' I replied. 'I'm Ashlea, Ashlea Paige.'

'You're a Slytherin, why are you talking to me?' He asked curiously, I understood completely why he was curious; no Slytherin would be caught dead talking to a Gryffindor. 'Sorry again.' He replied, quickly glancing down at his watch, which had stopped working. 'Best be off, don't want to be late.'

I stood there staring at him foolishly; he'd been tailing Draco Malfoy once again.

'Hey,' He called heading towards the staircase. 'If you're going to transfiguration you can follow me, you look kind of lost.' He said suddenly, so he had noticed what classes I was in.

'Oh thank you. I was kind of!' I called pretending I needed assistance.

'That's fine.' He replied once I'd caught up to him.

'Harry.' A voice called from above. 'Hurry up; we're going to be late!'

'Hey Hermione.' Harry called to her, well to me.

'Hey Ashlea? Is it?' She asked as we approached her.

'Hi.' I replied timidly. I was lucky to be able to respond at all. I was terrified of what I would say.

'Transfiguration?' She asked. 'Yes.' Harry and I replied in unison.

'Great. You'll love Professor McGonagall, she's an Animagus!' Hermione said matter-of-factly.

'Wow, that's really great.' I replied, unsure of what to say in a situation like this. It seemed so right to be walking beside Harry, walking beside myself was in a way highly disturbing.

Harry and Hermione began to talk quickly about The Half Blood Prince again, and I hadn't noticed but it seemed as though I'd lost myself in the conversation. I wasn't contributing, merely listening. It was like old times once again, Harry beside me felt as normal as day and night.

Through Transfiguration we laughed and talked as though it were any normal day. I felt home, despite the house difference we still managed to get along, I felt as though I didn't need to pretend with Harry and Hermione, I could almost be myself, they never ventured too far into conversation, never really taking it above an acquaintance level, purely because of my presence but their kind outstretch of friendship towards me - the new girl was welcome indeed. No-one bar other members of Slytherin house had dared to reach out to me, for evident reasons but despite the fact I was supposed to hate them purely on the terms that they were Gryffindor's I was sad to wave to them as we left the class.

I had two whole study periods today. On any other given day, I may have rejoiced, but today I craved that normality that classes provided. It suddenly dawned upon me and I realised I had actually made it, I'd actually survived a day in the past and lived to tell the tale, I met Draco heading down the grand staircase, from every direction the stairs changed, making students who were already late scream out in frustration as they were placed in the wrong corridors or would have to wait for the stairs to move around once more.

Draco tried to make some casual conversation, but I was too lost in my thoughts to notice too much and he gave in eventually not daring to try and get me to speak about my day. As odd as it seemed, I no longer minded Draco's presence, it was shockingly comforting and familiar, as though in a strange way it was meant to be so. It dawned on me at one complete moment in all it's glory that I'd survived my first day as a Slytherin and once again, we, that is to say Draco and I found ourselves at another of those brilliant, time consuming awkward elevator silences.

* * *

**Dedicated to the usual crowd, who inspire me to do what I love best, write.  
But also to the Youtube Harry Potter Video Makers, your work shows me that magic is real.**


	5. Chapter Four: Unanswerable Questions

**A Love So Deep**  
_Chapter Four: Unanswerable Questions  
A Tale of Love by In the Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

'_I grew to love her, her quirks, the way she walked, the way she talked, everything about her. Now I m standing here admitting my feelings to her, wondering if she will ever take the time of day on me.'_

* * *

'Psst.' The voice hissed from my right.

'Psst, Ashlea. Psst.' The voice continued.

'Would you shut up?' I hissed back.

'Sorry, can I please borrow a quill, my only one just broke.' Draco pleaded.

'Okay fine, this is the first and last time I'm doing this.' I hissed back.

It was end-of-year exam time. We were deep into preparation for these exams, studying for endless hours in near silence in classes, revising taking notes. This was only made more difficult by the fact that I'd forgotten that Hermione and I would share a writing style, within days I discovered that I was going to have to make some drastic changes. I quickly re-adapted my style to a simply spiky font that was quick and simple when I needed to write vast papers again. Despite the fact they we're a mere four months away, we were constantly reminded that these marks could make or break our careers in the wizarding world. Professor McGonagall particularly liked to make this point loud and clear.

'It is these marks that will follow you. If you wish to apply for a job as an Aurror you better have excellent marks, a fail could be the end of that career path!' She would tell us all each and every lesson.

Harry and Hermione seemed pretty serious about achieving, as always, Harry seemed to have other matters on his mind, I knew that he had sessions with Dumbledore to attend despite the fact that these were never mentioned around me. Hermione, well I seemed to have nothing but work on the mind, the stress seemed to be showing. She was slowly falling apart, unhelped by Ron and Lavender's relationship situation.

'Calm down,' I tried to tell her she would be fine however each attempt usually hit a brick wall, 'trust me, you'll be fine.' I would tell her, but she stressed more over the Ron situation than anything else.

'Why Ash? Why are they such idiotic morons?' She would ask me.

'Because they can be.' I replied.

It was rather concerning to me that I d struck up a friendship with my past self, I knew this was never to end well, it had taken time to gain their complete trust, and they were still wary around me as though worried I were a Slytherin spy. I was going to disappear from all my new friends lives suddenly, perhaps even without warning. It hurt greatly to think that I was taking these friendships into my heart, when I even was uncertain of the time I would be spending here.

It seemed as though in a way this world had been made for me to enter as I was, I never questioned anything, because from what my experiences with the time turner had taught me was that everything happens for a reason, nothing happens for no apparent reason. I could question why those around me accepted me with open arms or, I could accept that maybe their sub-conscious sensed that I knew them in some way. At times, I often saw Harry, Hermione or Draco struggling to make some form of connection.

Often I was asked by Harry or even Hermione if we'd met somewhere, because they had a feeling that we'd somehow met before. I'd perfected the answer I gave to this, 'I've lived in London all my life, maybe I saw you in Diagon Alley or something, or maybe we went to the same Primary School or something strange like that...' I had to use all the reasons I could think of, that would never allow them to discover the truth.

With Draco it was not so easy.  
In the short weeks I'd been here, it seemed as though I'd grown to know him as I would Harry or Ron. He seemed to be something more than a friend I could confide in someone I trusted without any form of questioning. It had become clear to me, that we do not question. You just go with it most of the time.

We were supposed to practicing a complex spell to transfigure a bat into a snow globe, an absurd spell if you ask me, Hermione shared my view, what good was a snow globe to anyone?

'So,' she started curiously, 'you and Draco...'

'Yeah we're friends...' I replied.

'That's nice.' She replied sceptically.

'Look I don't expect you to understand it, alright. I mean I'm a Slytherin he's a Slytherin, we get each a bit better than you Gryffindor's do.' I replied.

'Ha!' She laughed. 'Don't make me laugh; Draco's no more human than this snow globe.' She said pointing down at the snow globe before her.

'He is, you'd never believe me if I told you.' I said.

'You know I wonder why I even talk to you?' She said.

'Are you saying you don't want to be my friend or classmate what ever you call this?' I said to her.

'No,' She said quickly. 'It's just; I mean you seem so different from them. You did anyway. You seem to be turning into one of them now…' She replied, her tone to express them showed her dislike for the Slytherins.

My mouth fell open at what she had said, was she accusing me of being a bully, a liar and above all an enemy of the Gryffindor's? She noticed my expression and quickly thought up a response.

'You can actually string together a series of words for one, I mean look at Crabbe and Goyle their lucky to be able to string together two words! And you don't seem bent on hating the other houses like they are. Sometimes it just seems like you're not even meant to be in Slytherin, like you're I don't really know like a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw at heart.' She said.

'You know, it's not our houses that show who we are as people, it's who we are that defines our house.' I said. 'It's not a choice many get to make.'

'I guess I see your point, and the strange logic behind it, still you just seem so I guess out of place in Slytherin. I always get this feeling that I know you, and I've met you before.'

I swallowed.

Yeah she did know me, she knew me better than anyone else here.

I shrugged it off, I couldn't allow her to find out, of all people, she must never know what I, well what she was to do in the future.

'I get that a lot.' I replied.

'Don't you ever wonder how for some reason we just included you in our little group I guess you could call it?' She asked.

'I don't know, I myself seemed to find odd, but I don't know, it just seemed...' I stopped.

'Normal.' She said finishing the sentence. 'It for some odd, unexplainable reason felt as though we'd already met and we knew you.' She finished.

'Yeah that's how it felt.' I said smiling, not daring to mention anything about pity.

I looked over at Harry; he was struggling to change his bat into a snow globe. It was a particularly difficult non-verbal spell, which only made the task more complicated. Hermione and I had mastered it early in the class, well I had before she did, I'd already learnt the spell. We'd been given a large amount of theory work to complete, I sighed Professor McGonagall showed no favouritism, a shame, Snape would never have given us theory work.

'You going to Hogsmeade this weekend?' I asked.

'Yeah, should be good.' She replied.

'Oh yeah! You haven't been there yet have you?' She asked.

'No i've heard a lot about it though it sounds amazing. I'm going with Draco.' I told her.

'Oh.' She replied, looking quite saddened by this piece of information.

'That's good, I guess.' She told me.

'Who are you going with?' I asked.

'No-one.' She laughed.

'I'll probably end up staying here.' She told me.

'Why?' I asked. 'Oh it's nothing Harry just has something to do and I don't want to go alone.' She replied.

'Oh, that's cool I guess.' I replied innocently.

I knew perfectly well what Harry was up to. Late to class, spending large amounts of time around the seventh floor corridor, he was stalking Draco.

'Say why don't you ask Ron?' I asked.

'No.' She hissed.

'He didn't do anything wrong you know.' I told her. I found I was speaking more from experience rather than from wisdom.

'How would you know? You're just the girl who turned up halfway through the year, the girl who hasn't got many friends.' She told me.

Her words stung me like a blade ripping through my chest.

'Well excuse me for trying to help you.' I replied standing.  
The bell rang behind me.

'Well I'm sorry I even tried to be your friend.' She replied.

'Same.' I sneered.

'At least I don't have the slime ball Malfoy hanging from my every word. I at least have some form of dignity.' She hissed at me.

'Well at least I'm not waiting around for my best friend when I could be out there with some other guy, happy and not wallowing in my own sadness.' I said to her. 'You know, Hermione, there are two types of people in the world. The people who fear change and those who embrace it like an old friend. I thought you would embrace it with open arms, I guess I was wrong.' I said storming from the room.

As Transfiguration was the last period for the day I stormed down to the dormitory to put all my books away. Draco was waiting for me in the common room.

'Ash!' He called, beckoning me to him with a hand.

'Hey Draco,' I called jogging to him. 'Are we still up for tomorrow?' I asked.

'Yes, exactly what I was going to ask.' He replied.

'I'll meet you here at ten okay?' He asked me.

'Make it nine, I want to see everything.' I replied.

'Okay.' He laughed.

'I'll be back in a minute I'll just go and change and put these away.' I told him indicating to my books.

'Sure.' He said. 'Don't be too long, I'll be waiting.'

I ran up the stairs of the girl's dormitory to the third floor where I entered my dormitory.

I quickly changed into one of the sets of clothing I'd been provided with. Simple jeans and a jumper bearing a large image of the wizarding band The Weird Sisters. I smiled down at the odd assortment of clothes I'd have to pretend to be familiar with. How odd. I recognised one of the items. A dress.

It was almost the same as the dress I'd worn to the Yule Ball, just two years earlier.  
It was shorter and less frilly; it was the same blue however. I sighed, how could I resist wearing it?

I couldn't. I shouldn't. Torn between the two I needed to make a fast decision. I decided I'd wear it tomorrow into Hogsmeade; it was still rather warm outside the snow having cleared away months ago. I smiled placing it back into my trunk. Remembering Draco, I ran quickly down the stairs to meet him and walk to the Great Hall for dinner.

'Yum! Pudding!' I cried as I walked up to the Slytherin table. I heard Pansy snicker as I did.

'You can laugh; at least I don't have to watch what I eat...' I replied suddenly.

The look of horror upon her face. The look she gave me made me want to turn and run from the Hall, actually maybe it stirred up my lunch within in my stomach, I actually felt ill. Her strangely unattractive face even more so from the expression.

I took my seat, as though nothing we're out of the normal.

She looked at me with intense dislike.

Actually after re-examining the glare she giving me I concluded it was more of a hatred she was using her face to convey.

'Something wrong?' I asked innocently.

'You know full well something's wrong.' She hissed at me.

'Really I was under the impression that nothing was in fact wrong and you seemed to be making a large misinterpretation of the truth.' I said to her.

'Misinterpretation of the truth?' She muttered.

'Yes you know, like a well I guess you could call it a delusion of reality.' I said to her.

She paused I shovelled a large amount of pudding into my mouth, waiting for her response. I quickly swallowed as she opened her mouth to speak once again.

'I'm delusional?' She asked in a sarcastic voice.

'Well it would certainly appear that way wouldn't it?' I said finishing off my chocolate pudding.

'Well this has been fun; however, I have a large amount of homework that requires my attention.' I said standing from the table, smiling all the while at her, it seemed to be frustrating her.

I walked quickly down to the dungeons alone, in a swooping motion I was stopped by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

'Ashlea. I was wondering whether you could come see me in my office tomorrow. We need to discuss your task.' He told me.

'Yeah sure Headmaster.' I replied.

'Wonderful, I look forward to your company.' He said with a joyous tone, 'By the way I enjoy Cockroach Clusters by the way.' He said with a smile.

I stood there perplexed by the strange series of words he had just spoken to me; did he just say that he enjoys Cockroach Clusters? Wait, it suddenly dawned upon me, like a flashback memory that saying he enjoyed a particular candy was his way of saying this is the password for my office. Why couldn't he just say it like any other normal person?

I continued along the long, wide corridor that lead steadily downwards to the entrance to the Slytherin house common room.

'Serpent.' I whispered to the wall, it opened upon hearing the newly changed password.

I walked inside; the dimly lit green covered walls looked striking in the low lights. It was so different from the Gryffindor common room. In my time here I d been privileged enough to see within two of the house common rooms, no small feat I assured myself.

I grabbed my books and pulled up a chair in the study room. I set to work. I d seen most of the information before me already, also I had written essays upon most of the topics I had been given to start on already. All except Divination. How was I supposed to explain how Card Reading worked, I d never been told anything about it, let alone had I witnessed any form of it before.

I quickly finished all the required work before settling down to complete the work that was due later on. I found quickly that I was at a loss to explain any part of Divination, so I gave up. I merely scribbled a few notes upon my parchment and packed up my books, I hadn't noticed but time had passed by me in what seemed like instants.

Upon hearing the eleven bells of the school clock I realised, I'd in fact lost several hours, I packed up my books and parchment yawning. The large amount of work had made me weary.

I walked slowly up to the dormitory struggling to keep my eyes open, I had failed to notice this fatigue until this time. I was grateful to be going to sleep as I shut my eyes in anticipation of tomorrow.

* * *

The light streaming to the dormitory was enough to wake me. I sat up stretching, preparing myself for the day ahead.

I got out of my warm bed and grabbed the dress from within my trunk and walked down to the bathrooms. I quickly showered and pulled on the dress. Yet another perfect fit. I spun around the light material fluttered simply yet elegantly as I turned. I looked at my hair, what was I to do with it?

I personally had never had much experience with beauty products and hair styling. I hadn't really had much to go on before now. But as I glanced at my new lengthy red hair I thought of endless possibilities. But instead of pulling it into some sort of sleek elegant knot, I pulled it into a pony-tail and tapped it with my wand, it curled into ringlets immediately. Being a girl s bathroom, it was appropriately decorated, in small vases about the room flowers lay. I plucked a few small flowers from the vases and placed them in my hair, their sweet sent easily noticeable.

I then returned to the dormitory to grab the small bag I d seen within my trunk. It was matching to the dress and was filled with various coins which I could spend at my own leisure. I heard the nine bells ring out across the grounds and walked quickly down to the common room where Draco was already waiting for me.

'Hey!' I called as I lay my pale blue cloak across my right arm.

'Hi!' He called back walking forwards to greet me. 'You look, you look beautiful.' He whispered.

'Thank you. I hope I'm not overdressed.' I noted.

'Not at all, in fact you look perfect.' He replied.

'Well we better leave, if we're lucky we can catch a ride in the first carriages.' He said extending his hand.

I took it quickly, it was warm and just by taking it I felt a warm tingling sensation fill my body from my hand.

We walked hand in hand through the castle towards the entrance, where awaiting us and all the other students who d gathered there for the first trip into Hogsmeade we re the horseless carriages. I knew perfectly well that they we re not in fact as horseless as they seemed. They we re in fact being pulled by Thestrals, mysterious creatures of which can only be seen by those who have seen death.

I smiled up at Draco as we crowded into a carriage with an overexcited group of third years, all of whom were on their first visit to the small village. As we arrived the sense of excitement that had been steadily climbing during the entire trip reached it s climax. All the students darted off in different directions, each more excited than the next.

'Let s go to Honeydukes!' One called.

'No to Zonko's!' Called another.

I smiled at Draco. He too was laughing at the third years, whose excitement was all too much for them to contain.

'Come on, I'll show you some places it'll take them ages to find.' He said.

He took me everywhere, I would seem as though his father s influence made him quite well known about the small town. He took me into the Three Broomsticks, which at this time of the morning was near empty. We sat and enjoyed a couple of Butterbeers together, glad that the babbling group of third years had yet to discover this warm building.

We made our way along the high street to all the small shops, Honeydukes he told me, would be packed all day, so we braved the hordes of hungry students to make several purchases. We walked out of there with our money bags significantly lighter.

'Is there anywhere else you wanted to see?' He asked.

'The Shrieking Shack...' I whispered.

'Why would you want to see it?' He asked me.

'It's the most haunted house in Brittan, why wouldn't I wish to see it should be your question.' I replied.

'Come on then.' He said hurriedly, taking my hand.

After several minutes we arrived at the building.  
It still looked as shockingly creepy as it did the first time I'd seen it, but I knew better. It was not haunted at all.

'Come on!' I called, jumping the small fence.

'What are you doing?' Draco called.

'Going inside!' I yelled back.

I looked back at his face, he looked horrified. He stood there, looking so worried that he himself was incapable of movement.

I held out my hand, he walked slowly but gradually towards me and took it.

'Nothing will hurt you I swear.' I whispered to him.

'Yeah right!' He cried.

I nudged the door open carefully. It creaked with an uneasy screeching sound. Draco stopped at my side.

'Come on.' I said pushing him from behind. 'I want to see the view from the top floor.'

He shuddered at those words.

'You're insane!' He laughed uneasily.

'Of course, and loving it.' I replied and smiled.

It took a lot of encouragement to force him up the stairs but it was worth it. From the top floor we could see everything in the surrounding valley. It was a beautiful sight.

'See I told you it would be worth it.' I told him.

'You were right.' He replied.

He carefully placed his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I was only inches away from his face.

He slowly bent down and placed his lips to mine. A warm sensation filled my body. He placed a hand behind my neck and onto my back pulling me closer to him. When he slowly pulled away seconds later we were both out of breath.

'I was going to ask you something, but I m not sure how to...' He said to me.

'Go ahead. I don t mind.' I replied.

'Well you see, two weeks ago, I was called to the Headmaster's office to meet a new student. I was expecting a younger boy, but to my surprise there was the most beautiful girl standing there.' He told me. 'She was new to the school, and she was extremely beautiful. In the days and weeks that passed I grew to love her, her quirks, the way she walked, the way she talked, everything about her. Now I'm standing here admitting my feelings to her, wondering if she will ever take the time of day on me.' He said.

'Well you see, two weeks ago I met this guy his name's Draco Malfoy, he's pretty much the most amazing guy I have ever met.' I said. 'And here I am standing here wondering if he likes me the way I like him.' I told him.

'Well he wants her to know he cares about her more than anything.' He said to me.

'And she wants him to know she cares for him more.' I said with a smile.

Our lips met once more. The beauty of the landscape easily forgotten. We walked back towards Hogsmeade hand in hand. By now many of the older students had ventured into the town, and we were attracting large amounts of attention.

Upon our way back to the castle, Draco asked me something. Something I had not seen coming. It shocked me in way to think that after all we d said I d never actually though of this, he asked me out.

Despite the fact I believed before this week that no-one ever asked the questions you desired answers to the most. I was proved incorrect. I always saw the world as a ball of unanswered questions, things that no-one had ever quite figured out the answer to. But in the end it came down to what someone, one person was willing to put to the test to prove their theories. Draco showed me that he'd throw everything away to be with me. Maybe he'd even throw away his new master if I could convince him. He proved to me that it's the un-answerable questions that have the best answers. I thought that maybe I couldn't answer his question.

I thought that maybe for some unknown reason that I couldn't find it in my heart to say yes despite my feelings that had grown for him. But it was the love that made my answer. It was the love I felt burning deep within my chest that allowed me to open my heart to him and say yes. It was my love for him that was changing me, turning me into someone I barely recognised. It was a love so deep it was rocking me to my very core, in a good way. It was changing me in ways that I could neither predict or even see. It was the unanswerable question I'd found an answer for, the question that was already changing me, it was no longer an unanswerable question that nobody has an answer for, because, I had an answer for it. And that answer was yes.

* * *

**Dedicated to the usual crowd. Miss Mayhem, Ranga, Gianet, Recalcitrant and Porcelain who inspire my heart.  
But also to you, thank you, for many things, for reading, for reviewing for favourite-ing, for setting me as an alert, anything you did to help improve this story and any of my others is greatly appreciated. My special thanks go to those who review, you help me realise the open plot holes and issues I must attend to in the next chapters. Your helpfulness brightens my days.  
Also to the Y!A crowd. Your expertise never ceases to amaze me; you really are the most intelligent group of people whose kindness shows no bounds...**


	6. Chapter Five: Free Falling

**A Love So Deep**  
_Chapter Five: Free Falling Into the Unknown  
A Tale of Love by In the Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

_

* * *

_

"I placed the note into the fire and stood there and watched as the flames engulfed it. Causing it to exist no more."

* * *

I felt his warms lips press to mine, his hand against the nape of my neck. I could feel his body pressed against mine, I sighed and pulled back. "I have to go." I sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have class." I replied sadly, pressing my lips to his once more.

"You know you could cut class." He replied.

"Nope McGonagall will turn me into a toad if I even try." I laughed.

"You know maybe you could turn her into a toad for me, she gave me a detention." He laughed half heartedly.

"Aww." I cried sadly.

"So I won't be seeing you after my class?" I asked.

"Nope, I got to go clean the trophies." He said to me with a shudder.

"Okay, I'll see you Draco." I sighed.

"See you Ash." He called walking off.

I walked in silence to my next class, History of Magic. It was tedious and boring, as I'd already learnt the material it was safe to say my attention at times wandered. Professor Binns had a small habit of becoming lost in the history of Goblin Rebellions and made the classes long and incredibly boring, many managed to fall asleep during his classes as he droned on for hours without fail on seemingly pointless topics.

I took my seat in the back corner of the class, Pansy taking her usual seat next to me, as it was the only seat left, and she took it. Quietly, without complaint she would sit there every lesson, yet the second she walked from the room and regrouped with her other friends the gossip about me would begin. It didn't help that she claimed Draco was cheating on her, making me the house boyfriend stealer. When in fact it was not the case. I looked past her immature taunts and slightly harsh at times forms of bullying.

I'd found several dead rats under my bed, an obvious prank pulled by Pansy. Luckily I'd noticed her placing them beneath my bed before they began to rot away, her cat giving all as she did.

I'd been in this reality now for a total of three weeks, it seemed almost homely, despite missing Gryffindor House almost more than anything I began to see Slytherin as part of who I was. I found that if you pretend to be something or someone long enough, you'll eventually become it.

I'd noticed my behaviour changing, I didn't bother to talk to teachers who passed me in the halls any longer, I avoided the library as much as I could, and I found myself laughing at the jokes made by other Slytherins about the other houses, I was becoming more and more alike them.

I sat in History of Magic in a dazed state; it took several nudges to the side from Pansy for me to be brought heavily and embarrassingly back to reality.

"Thank you for joining us again Miss. Merryfeather." The old ghost said to me.

"It's Miss. Paige." I told him.

"Sure it is Miss. Pennycandle." He said.

I sighed, he was still having rather a lot of difficultly with names, not just mine, but practically everyone in the entire class was getting called the names of his students from what very well could have been two hundred years ago.

I alike the rest of the class was thankful to hear the melodic tones of the bell, signalling the end of the period. I walked up the staircase carefully, watching for signs of movement in the quickly vacated corridors, everyone had gone to class.

I heard Draco's voice from above me.

I stopped in the middle of the moving staircase.

"What have I told you before Goyle?" He hissed.

"I don't know, uhh..." Goyle said loudly him his foolishly dim-witted voice.

"I've told you not to say anything about what you must do in front of anyone! I mean you nearly told Ash!" He hissed. "I don't need her worrying about this too!"

I walked quickly up the stairs and followed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle along the seventh floor corridor.

They entered a boy's bathroom quickly disappearing from view. I waited behind a large statue of a Goblin consuming a fairy, a rather odd but poetic tale I'd read in my time here.

I waited silently for them to emerge. Several minutes later Draco leading the group he and two females emerged, Harry, Ron and I had already established that Draco was using a Polyjuice Potion on Crabbe and Goyle to turn them into his female lookouts. I felt a strange sensation rise up in my chest and I stumbled blindly out from behind the statue and caught them off their guard.

"Ash?" Draco asked looking rather shocked.

"Draco." I said.

"Uhh..." He began.

"Who are they; I don't believe we've met." I said happily.

"Hi I'm Ash!" I said extending my hand to the female before me.

"I'm Crabbe..." The one who must have been Crabbe said in a rather masculine voice.

Draco glared at him, well her.

"And I'm Jul-ie-ah." The one who undoubtedly was Goyle said, he only just managed to string a series of syllables together to form the alias Julia.

"Draco what are you doing up here?" I asked him.

"I err, have a err, meeting with Trelawney about my homework..." He said slowly and carefully.

"So what? Crabbe and Julia have to follow you there?" I asked.

"No, they came and got me. Their third year students." He responded.

I couldn't deny his story had potential.

The two girls they must have stolen the hair fibres from must have been roughly thirteen so they certainly looked the part.

I glared uneasily at him, I knew perfectly well he was up to something, but I couldn't allow him to become suspicious.

"Okay, see you all I have a class to get to." I said.

"What floor are you supposed to be on?" Draco asked.

"Umm fourth floor." I replied nervously.

"You're on the seventh Ash." He told me.

"Yeah the... staircases, I still can't master them." I replied.

"Oh! That's fair enough." He replied with a smile.

"I better go." I said turning.

"Wait." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

As I turned it looked as though he was about to say something, but he refrained from doing so in his friends presence. I walked up to him and dropped my books at his feet and threw my arms around him.

"I'll see you soon." I said and he bent his head lower to rest it upon my shoulder.

He whispered something in my ear, something that sounded oddly like "I love you..." but I could not hear it for his voice was too soft.

I pulled away smiling and gathered my books and ran down the staircases, ready to attend Defence Against the Dark Arts with Snape.

I walked in nearly fifteen minutes late, an embarrassing situation for not only me but for the student in Ravenclaw who walked in several minutes after I did.

"Lost Miss. Paige?" Snape asked me.

"Stairs." I replied.

"I understand. Please take your seat." He said to me.

He was however not as kind to the Ravenclaw.

He sneered, and gave the poor girl the most terrible time for being and I quote "so late." It was almost laughable to think how blatantly obvious his bias towards his own house was. It was clear also, anyone outside of his house to set a toe out of line was pounced upon with detentions and punishment, where as those in his own house we're simply ignored, unless it was in-fact serious.

"Today, as I mentioned earlier before we were so rudely disrupted," he began, I slid down in my seat to avoid the glares of other students. "We shall be beginning work on Patronus Charms."

We stood, and Snape cleared the tables with a flick of his wand.

"Now I'm trusting you have all read the information from pages 223 to 256 on Patronus Charms and their uses in Defensive magic?" He asked.

I looked at the ground, I had, but nobody else had I could see it in their eyes.

"Watch carefully." He said demonstrating to the class, a silver doe bursting from the end of his wand.

"Oh!" Cried Lavender and Parvarti as it galloped towards them. "It's beautiful."

Snape's lip curled.

"Try it with a partner now. I shall be examining technique." He said beginning his stalking about the room, carefully criticising all but the Slytherins.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ I cried pointing my wand at the girl I had been paired with, she was a Hufflepuff.

Instead of the silver otter I was used to seeing, a silvery unicorn burst from my wand.

I stood back in horror. My patronus, it had changed.

I gasped.

It came galloping towards me and examined me carefully.

I raised a hand to touch it, but as I did it vanished.

"_Well done_ Miss. Paige." Snape called. "She has correctly demonstrated perfect use of the Patronus Charm." he said to the class.

"Could we ask you to demonstrate it once more?" He asked.

I pointed my wand at the ground.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I cried, and the large unicorn burst once more from my wand tip.

The class gasped, the room was suddenly bright and filled with a beautiful warm light. As my patronus vanished, it brought a cold wind.

I shuddered.

Patronuses were supposedly an animal that represented us a person.

A unicorn? I asked myself. _Why had it changed?_

The bell rang several minutes later; however time seemed to have past around me. I hadn't noticed the minutes pass that I'd stood there, unsure of the cause of such a dramatic change.

I walked numbly from the classroom towards Professor Dumbledore's office, unaware of what I was doing. I stopped before the gargoyle.

"Cockroach Clusters." I whispered.

It was not until I'd reached the top of the spiralling staircase that I discovered the real reason as to why I was here.

I hadn't come to see him that night.

I was meant to come to discuss my task last Saturday, I however was preoccupied between my date with Draco and dealing with the harsh commentary coming my way, mainly from Pansy, I'd completely allowed it to slip my mind.

I raised a hand to knock upon the door, but was stopped by a calm voice asking me to enter the room.

I entered the round office; the objects contained within it amazed me. Golden objects that whirred, spun and twisted filled the floor space and table tops. It truly was one of the most remarkable rooms I'd ever had the privilege of looking at.

I walked forward towards the large desk which Dumbledore was sitting behind, his hands resting beneath his chin.

"Welcome Miss. Granger, or should I say Miss. Paige?"

"Hermione will be fine." I said, "I don't wish to forget who I am."

"A wise choice." He replied in his misty tone.

"Interesting that you choose to take that name at all from what I hear." He said.

"I don't wish to forget; actually I'm glad that I can be myself finally." I replied.

"I hear you take Ash nowadays."

"Draco calls me that." I said. "No-one else."

"Well you seem to be seeing to your task, I congratulate you on formulating a plan so soon."

"I haven't. Not yet. I'm winging it." I replied quietly.

"Well I assumed..."

"No. I'm just getting my bearings." I told him.

"The days grows nearer, it becomes more and more vital that you begin your work sooner rather than later." He said to me.

"At the moment I'm free falling into the unknown. I'm in uncharted territory, I've already had to endure so much more than I would ever have expected. I didn't ask for any of this." I said angrily.

"I didn't ask to be thrown into a situation I can barely comprehend half the time. I didn't know that I was going to have to deal with being in several classes with my past self, of whom I've already had a fight with. I didn't know that my view on Draco was going to change so much that I'm almost afraid of returning to my time, because I don't want to leave him! I didn't want this!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry to ask so much of you Miss. Granger." He said to me. "You can always return… But you do know the consequences…"

"I don't want to leave; I just need to vent all this anger that's built up. It's just so hard to pretend all the time!" I cried.

Tears began to leak slowly down my cheeks.

"It's hard enough sometimes having the schoolwork to deal with, but I have all this other stuff to worry about as well. Draco still hasn't told me what he's up to. I hope he will but I'm not sure if he can, sometimes it just seems like he's about to but then he always stops. It's painful. I'm so close yet so far. If he does end up telling me what's to stop him from continuing?" I asked.

"That's what you are here to do." Dumbledore replied.

"I'm glad we had this conversation, but as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have many tasks to see to and I believe we shall resume this conversation in three weeks time. We shall reassess the situation then." He said to me standing and with a flick of his wand he opened the large door to his office.

"Off you go!" He called to me.

As I walked from the room I noticed why the meeting was ended so abruptly, Snape was waiting at the door to meet with Dumbledore.

"Professor." I greeted him.

"Miss. Paige." He said as I walked past him and down the stairs.

I ran quickly down the spiral staircase, remembering that Defence Against the Dark Arts was not in fact, and my last class. I had Transfiguration also today. I ran to the third second floor just in time for the class. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, gladdened of the fact that I'd managed to be on time at least once today.

I took my seat next to Hermione quietly and without complaint.

There was an awkward silence between us. It wasn't broken until Harry begun to make some forced conversation.

"So," He began boringly. "Draco hey?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Not you too." I sneered.

"No, no, no it's nothing I just don't think he deserves you. Well the only person he deserves is that absolute cow Pansy; they are fitting for each other." He hissed.

"How can you say that? I mean it's my choice. I mean I barely know you!" I told him.

"I know, it feels like I've known you for much longer than a month." He said.

"Three weeks." I corrected him.

"Yeah well three weeks. It just feels like you've always been here." He told me.

"I'm a Slytherin, why would you even bother talking to me?" I asked.

"I ran right into you three weeks ago and for some reason, I don't know, you just remind me of someone, and I guess I keep trying to see the connection." He said screwing his face up.

"I don't know… what or, or who you're expecting to see." I said to him.

"I've never met you before." I said to him coldly turning away. Worried that for some reason I would turn back into Hermione Granger before his eyes.

I was slowly turning away the people who were the most likely of discovering who I was. Although it was not a constant or prominent sense, the fear of being discovered was always there deep within the pit of my stomach. Simple words could set in into the belief that someone knew, it was a fear I lived with quite constantly. Even the voice in the back of my mind, the positive one had nothing good to say on the matter.

It seemed as though the aspects of my life, my previous life, I guess you could say, were slipping away piece by piece leaving only the new, highly fictionalised Hermione behind. At times I doubted how long I could keep up the façade it worried me that maybe one day it would all slip through revealing me for the imposter I truly was.

We'd finished our Bat to Snow globe transfiguration this lesson. We'd spent a vast majority of the lesson waiting for others to catch up, as it was rather difficult, Hermione all the while did not say a word to me. It was almost laughable how odd the situation itself was, it was like not talking to yourself as opposed to shutting the world out, she was technically shutting herself out, but she did not know this.

I finally reached the common room, unfortunately Draco was not waiting for me, and it was a lonely feeling. As I walked through the room, I heard a few people mumble various greetings to them which in my numbness I returned half heartedly. I walked up to the dorm and sitting on my bed was a note. I opened it:

_Ash,  
__Meet me in the Trophy Room at eight. We can go for a walk on the grounds.  
__Draco._

I smiled, he hadn't forgotten me, but how had he put the note up here? It was then that I noticed the large brown feather beside my bed, one that matched his spectacular eagle owl. I clutched the note to my chest and pulled out a piece of parchment and addressed it to him. In a way it seemed like a way of relieving stress, by pretending that I was going to finally tell him my identity. I wrote:

_Draco,  
_

_I know, it sounds stupid, dim witted and like a downright lie, but it's the truth. I never wanted to hurt you nor did I ever expect to fall in love with you but that it how it is and I can't change that. I'm sorry. _

_There are certain things, secrets that one must hide from the people they love. It hurts me too much not to tell you the truth so I'm going to tell you, the truth is I belong in another time, I am not Ashlea Paige. I am someone entirely different, I am here to save Hogwarts from an impending doom in my own time. I was too afraid to tell you and everyone else my secret, basically because it I thought it would cause them so much pain. _

_Know this,  
I love you so much more than you know.  
I never meant to or intentionally set out to hurt you.  
I love you.  
Ash_

I carried the note over the fireplace carefully; the tears that had leaked from my eyes as I wrote it still pouring silently down my face. I placed the note into the fire and stood there and watched as the flames engulfed it. Causing it to exist no more.

As eight o'clock approached I pulled my blue cloak out from my trunk and walked quickly down to the trophy room. Draco was waiting.

"I got let out early." He said happily.

"That's nice." I said sadly, I could not help but hide the hurt I felt within my chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking my hand and leading me from the room filled with the shimmering achievements of students both past and present.

"I just got a letter that's all. I wasn't expecting it." I said.

"Oh. It's okay. I understand." He told me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Well people are complicated and they say things they don't particularly mean quite often." He told me.

"I guess you're right." I said as we walked out through the main entrance and into the grounds.

The full moon illuminated the entire grounds, it was a spectacular night, and one alike the night Peter Pettigrew, Sirius and Buckbeak had escaped and Lupin turned at the sight of the full moon. I shuddered remembering the horror of the transformation I had witnessed.

"Cold?" Draco asked me.

"No. I'm fine just a bit of a shake." I laughed.

"Okay shut your eyes." He said.

I did, he carefully placed his hands over my eyes, blocking everything from view completely. He carefully guided me somewhere but he spun me around several times to make me lose my bearings.

He carefully removed his hands.

"Open your eyes…" he whispered in my ear gently.

I did so carefully allowing small amounts of light to come into my vision gradually.

I sighed.

The school never looked so beautiful. Each window lit up in night, the moons light causing a beautiful glow around the very walls of the castle I thought I knew. Owls fluttered around the towers only adding to the beauty of the entire building.

"It's beautiful." I sighed.

"And I talk about how much I hate this place…" He said, "Even I can't deny the beauty of the place."

"You can't. No-one in their right minds could look upon that and not see its beauty." I replied.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Do you like your surprise?" He asked me.

"Yes. How did you find it?" I asked.

"Well the castle was always there. But the full moon only makes it look more spectacular." He said.

"What we're you doing out on a full moon?" I asked.

"Quidditch training one night ran late, as I stumbled back up to the castle saw it, I kept it as a secret of my own. You are the first I've shown." He said to me.

"Well I'm honoured." I whispered.

"Well I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said swallowing, meaning every single word from the pit of my stomach to the tips of my toes.

I turned to face him and reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him. It could not have been more romantic, the scene many can only dream of, and a reality.

I took his hand softly and whispered.

"We better go. If we get caught out of bounds after hours Hagrid might eat us for a snack!" I laughed as did he.

"Good idea." He responded.

We ran quickly hand in hand back up to the castle, watching for signs of movement from the corners of our eyes, the last thing we needed was to be caught by Filtch.

"Come down to the lake tomorrow." He said to me as we walked back into the castle.

"Okay then. Who's going?" I asked.

"Oh a few people from the house. We go and hang out down there sometimes, come along." He said.

I smiled; I was actually being invited to something, something other than a Slug Club meeting.

"Sure, sounds like a date." I told him.

He kissed me goodnight as we reached the doors to the dormitories.

"Goodnight." I whispered to him.

"Love you." He whispered.

"I love you…" I mouthed silently, as he turned and walked upstairs from my view.

* * *

"Smile you two!" The girl holding the camera called as we stood in front of the lake in each others arms. We laughed as she turned and pointed our camera at us as we stood in front of the lake. I looked up at Draco who was holding me in his arms, and smiled.

"_Three!"_

"_Two_!"

"_One_!" She called.

Draco bent lower and pressed his lips to mine, as the flash went off that is how we would be forever preserved in photo form.

I smiled up at him as he held me in his arms; I noticed as the sleeves of his robes slid upwards, upon his left forearm was the Dark Mark burnt upon his skin.

My lip trembled slightly, worried for his sake about the task he had been given, the task which he still had not decided to divulge to me.

I laughed as he pulled his robes off and ran and jumped fully clothed into the lake, many others following suite, the warm sun beaming down upon us as I ran in and jumped in straight after him, robes and all, free falling into the unknown...

* * *

**Dedicated to those who helped me survive my free fall into the unknown. **


	7. Chapter Six: The Choices We Make

**A Love So Deep**  
_Chapter Six: The Choices We Make  
A Tale of Love by In the Shadows I Dwell._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**"

* * *

_"I will love you until the last petal falls."_

* * *

Tell me, I can help you." I cried grabbing his hand.

"No-one can help me." He replied coldly.

"Draco." I called as he pulled away from me walking down the cold dark corridor.

"Draco!" I screamed.

"What?" He hissed.

"What's happened to you?" I asked.

I ran forward and grabbed the back of his robes.

"You don't think I can understand do you?" I spat.

"I love you!" I sneered through my teeth. "You think I can't understand? Try me."

"I don't need you worrying about me." He said quietly.

"Draco." I cried. "Just tell me."

"No." He said walking away from me, leaving me standing alone in a corridor.

I hit the wall to my left and allowed myself to slide down it's cold stone exterior.

I curled into a ball against the wall and placed my head on my knees and cried.

It had been weeks, he wasn't getting any better, he was only getting worse. His mood changing so frequently it scared me at times. He could be happy and perfectly fine one minute and gasping for breath in a terrible, irritable mood the next. I could only stand by and watch helplessly as the weight of the pressure upon he grew causing him to become physically ill.

When this happened he would tell me to leave him, to go away for a while. While I would listen I could not help but worry for him. I'd been asked by Pansy about him, whether he was okay, and to the best of my knowledge I used stress as an excuse for him. "It's just stress." I would tell them. Many believed it, although some were rather sceptical. Crabbe and Goyle moved in a separate group from us now, I was the only one commonly found within Draco's presence.

I was still amazingly in love with him. Despite the problems he faced he found time to be with me. We'd been to Hogsmeade every other weekend, spending our time in each others presence at whatever chance we got. We spent the warmer weekends at Hogwarts around the lake, sitting under the large willow trees that lined the edges of the lake. The days were warm and pleasant and we could spend the day wordlessly, happy to spend it in each others presence leaning against a tree in each others arms.

Those days seemed so far behind us. Weeks behind us almost.

At first we were the happy couple. The one everyone could envy because they could see the love in our eyes for each other. But at times it was like now Draco was becoming distant. I could sense the coldness growing between us, causing a rift to form between us, an invisible field that caused only a sense of loneliness and pain. His once warm hands felt cold in mine, once bright colour of his eyes dampened by the sense of failure splitting us apart.

I walked to the library, my free period seeming so much more lonely than it had originally. I wandered in silently, I could hear Harry and Hermione muttering away in a corner about Draco, I'd been a part of the conversation before, I knew what it was about.

"I just can't get it to open." Harry whispered.

"Shshh!" Hermione hissed. "She can hear." She said nodding at me.

I continued quickly past them, ignoring the both of them.

I quickly found the books I'd been searching for, several on Defensive magics, _So You're Going to Be Attacked, What Next?_ and _Defensive Magic, It's No Joke_. I quickly borrowed them from Madame Prince, the stern librarian and left, a wave of whispers following me as I did. I cringed what was it now?

"Ash!" I heard from behind me.

"Ash!" I heard them scream again.

It was Pansy running towards me, I continued walking.

"Ash! Stop! It's Draco." She called.

I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I cried.

"He's been attacked!" She cried.

"We have to get to the Hospital Wing!" She cried.

I ran after her quickly. My robes fluttering behind me.

We arrived within minutes at the hospital wing where Draco lay in a bed, passed out.

"Draco!" I cried running forward.

I felt warm arms pull me back, grabbing my now free hands having dropped my books.

"Miss. Paige please follow me." The voice asked kindly.

I turned it was Snape.

"Why is he going to be okay?" I asked nervously, he was paler than the moon.

"Yes he will be fine, but we need to discuss the incident." He said.

"Why I just want to be by his side when he awakes." I said to him.

"I understand, he will not wake for several hours, he's in an enchanted sleep." He said to me.

"Okay, but not for long, I need to be there." I said with a large amount of certainty.

I followed him to an office just to the side of the wing.

"We can discuss it in Madame Pomfrey's office, she has kindly allowed us to do so." He said opening the door.

I nodded.

It was yet another interesting and magnificent office, lining the walls unlike books in Dumbledore's office were potion bottles, medicines and various remedies for conditons I had never heard of before. I saw a very distinctive bottle of Skelgrow, a familiar substance.

"Miss. Paige do you know what Draco was doing when he was attacked?" He asked me straight out.

"He'd never tell me. He spends a lot of time studying and I have classes all the time, but he never tells me." I said with a sigh.

"He never mentioned any form of extra-curricular task?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"I don't know anything about the attack. I was in the Library getting books for my homework. He was supposed to be in a class, that's what he told me." I said.

Snape let out a sigh.

"It would appear as though Mr. Malfoy has been taking his education into his own hands." He replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"He's been avoiding classes all year."

"What? He hasn't I've seen him in classes. We have Divination together." I told him.

"And would appear as though he only attends Divination..."

I completely understood what he was saying.

"He's been cutting class?" I asked.

"It would appear so." Snape told me.

"I need to see him." I said standing.

"Do you not want to know how the attack happened?" He asked me.

I stopped at the door, my hand just centimetres from the handle.

"How?" I asked, already knowing the terrible answer.

"Harry Potter attacked him..." Snape said.

I wrenched the door open and walked quickly through to the wing where Draco lay motionless.

I pulled a seat to his side and sat next to him.

His cold lifeless hand clutched in my own.

My eyelids drooped; the darkness swirled around me, engulfing me whole.

I let it.

* * *

"Ash?" I heard a feeble voice ask me.

A shaking sensation awoke me.

My eyes opened slowly, allowing me to adjust to the light.

My hand was still clutching Draco's.

"Wake up..." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"I should be telling you that." I said groggily.

"It does not matter." He replied. "You are cute when you're asleep."

I hit him.

"Ouch!" He cried out in pain.

"Sorry!" I cried.

"It's okay..." He winced.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Yes." He said between deep breaths.

"I was so scared, Pansy told me you'd been attacked."

"It hurt but I passed out, I didn't feel much after that." He sighed.

"I was told Harry attacked you." I said. "I could barely believe it, is it true?" I asked.

"Yes. He did. Filthy blood traitor." He spat.

"Look at your hands, those scars." I said, examining them carefully.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell you he is deeply disturbed. Don't talk to him ever, he might get you too!" He said with a genuine note of worry in his voice.

"I won't let him. He'll pay for this trust me." I told him.

"I feel really..." he said collapsing on his pillow.

Madame Pomfrey wandered over to us.

"Poor boy, he's lost so much blood. He's lucky Professor Snape found him." She muttered to me.

"He'll be alright though?" I asked.

"Yes of course. I can fix him up good as new." She said tapping his wounds with her wand.

"Oh thank goodness." I replied.

"Can I stay with him?" I asked.

"Well I guess. You may have to leave later." She replied.

"Visiting hours you know." She said.

"Sure." I responded.

She walked off and I heard Draco mutter in his sleep.

"Ash..." He muttered.

"I'm here." I said to him.

I climbed onto the bed next to him and held him in my arms.

"It's going to be okay. Nothing can hurt you here..."

I opened my eyes; Draco was still in my arms, light streaming into the Hospital Wing. I got up slowly, fixing my robes and hair. I looked a mess I though catching my reflection in a window.

"Draco?" I whispered.

There was no reply.

I walked out of the Hospital Wing quickly and down to the Great Hall where already students were eating and preparing for the day ahead of them.

"Arthimancy next." I heard a Ravenclaw say to her friend as I passed.

I took a seat next to Pansy.

"How's Draco?" She asked.

"Still sleeping." I replied quietly.

"He wasn't looking too good last night." She said. "I came to visit but you were both asleep."

"He awoke for a few minutes last night, but that was all." I told her.

"Really? When will he be well enough to return?" She asked.

"Not until at the least tomorrow. He lost a large amount of blood." I told her.

"Stupid Potter," she said casting a glare at the Gryffindor table. "Dumbledore's pet."

She wasted no time in spreading the word of Draco's attack about the castle within minutes of my update the word had been spread that he was still laying in the Hospital Wing, fighting for his life. I hadn't said that at all. But Pansy blew everything well out of proportion where Draco was concerned.

"Is he okay?" I was asked by several people I'd never in my time here spoken to.

"He'll be fine." I would tell them.

By the time I finished my classes and made it back to the Hospital Wing there was a large number of cards, flowers and gifts around his bed. I glanced sadly at the rose I'd brought, I bewitched it so that the petals would never wilt and instead of being red were a white with the words 'I Love You' written is red ink, giving off the appearance that they were red when they were white.

"It's not much but I made it for you." I told him placing it in some water in a vase.

"It's beautiful like you." He said.

"It's more so." I told him.

"I will love you until the last petal falls." I told him.

"It's a rose. They die." He told me.

"We'll see how long this one lasts…" I told him, kissing him.

He laughed.

"I hope longer than the average rose…"

"So do I." I whispered.

I carefully placed my lips to his and whispered a soft goodnight to him.

I glanced backwards from the door to where he lay; he was already asleep once again.

Peaceful and free from the pain the spell had caused to him.

I arrived back in the common room, as I entered it became apparent that Pansy had wasted no time in ensuring what Harry had done had been spread across the entire school. I walked quietly up to the dormitory, where I changed and went to sleep glad that I could rest comfortably.

* * *

My dreams had become strange.

At times I feared going to sleep for I myself was unsure of what I would be dreaming about, or even why I seemed to be the one receiving these messages. Every dream started and ended in the Room of Requirement, in some Draco would confess what he was doing, in some he would ask me to join him and in others he was continue to push me away until there was nothing left.

As I awoke I remembered that today Draco would be released from the Hospital Wing.

I quickly dressed and ran to meet him.

He was already dressed and waiting to be released.

"Hey!" He called.

"Feeling better?" I asked walking up to him.

"Far better."

I helped him to his feet, he was still shaky, a side affect of the attack, but Madame Pomfrey had told me that all the side affects would be non-permanent.

I held his hand and we walked slowly from the Wing back down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Pancakes!" He said happily.

I laughed.

"What I haven't eaten much for three whole days I'm quite hungry!" He told me.

"Yeah okay." I laughed.

I helped him into a seat, he looked remarkably better than he had just two days ago. The scars from were the spell had split his pale flesh open clearly visible. I wondered just how long it would take for them to disappear to a level that was almost unnoticeable.

I watched as he finished eating.

"I have some stuff to do. I'll see you later." He said to me kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll come too, I have nothing better to do." I said.

"No." He said quickly. "I can do this alone."

"Oh okay then..." I responded with a sad glance.

"I'll see you later then." He said.

"Sure." I replied coldly standing and leaving the hall.

_Why wouldn't he tell me what was happening?_ I thought to myself.  
_I only want what's best for him._

It was late when Draco appeared in the Common Room that evening.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Catching up on all my classes and homework." He said casually.

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah, where else would I be?" He asked me laughingly.

"I don't know maybe in the Room of Requirement!" I accused.

"Don't speak about things you don't understand!" He yelled.

"It's my business to understand. God, I'm your _girlfriend_ you're not supposed to keep secrets from me!" I screamed at him.

"Maybe I'm trying to protect you!" He yelled.

"Maybe I don't care! Maybe I could help you, for goodness sake Draco, how stupid do you think I am?" I yelled back. "I know you haven't been to classes all year. I know that you're spending large amounts of time in the Room of Requirement."

"Yeah well what can I say about you?" He yelled.

"You're late to classes because you're too busy tailing me, like that idiot Harry Potter. You're sticking your nose into something far larger than you could ever imagine!" He yelled.

"Yeah well I'm sorry I cared." I screamed at him.  
I stalked from the Common Room to my dormitory. Leaving him standing there alone.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I'd said many things I didn't mean. Many harsh and terrible truths that he didn't need to hear.

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking me awake.

"Ash!" She hissed.

"Ash! Wake up."

I rolled over groggily.

"Ash, Draco's waiting for you." She said.

I looked up.

"What did you say Millicent?" I asked, noticing who it was.

"Draco is waiting for you. He slept at the door to the dorm waiting for you to come down."

I got up and pulled my dressing gown on.

"Draco?" I asked opening the door.

"Ash!" He cried throwing his arms around me.

"I'm sorry about what I said!" I cried.

"I'm sorry too." He said to me.

"I wish I could tell you, maybe one day. But for now it's better that you didn't know. " He whispered to me.

"Okay." I cried on his shoulder.

For those brief hours I feared Draco had left my life I'd been miserable. It was like losing part of myself, in a way it was painful and soul tearing, but in another it showed me that the choices we make affect who we are. Draco chose to take on that task. I chose to accept him into my life. As hard as it is for me to admit at times, I was definitely scared for Draco. His mission was getting to him, making him physically ill. I could see it eating away at him, piece by piece by piece. Nothing to stop its terrible wrath from taking its toll upon him. He couldn't keep it up much longer; he was beginning to slip through the cracks. And from all of this mess, all I can say is that it's not how we are that defines us as people, it's the choices that we make...

* * *

**Dedicated to the usual crew, and those who've helped me make the most important choice, one that's changed me forever. I cannot begin to say how much your support has helped feed my passion for writing. The sheer amount of people that tell me to go for my dreams because I can, and wholly support me, reading drafts, editing, helping me gather important information and research, their help is never unappreciated. Also those who help me get out of the house every once in a while, I may be writing all day every day but they keep me sane. All I can say in gratitude to their help is thanks.  
Also to those who review. I thank you for your support and advice. It's been important to me at this time in my life, where the choices are going to shape who I am, changing me in ways I can't even begin to imagine. I thank those people above, for their love, advice and support.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Life Changing Moments

**A Love So Deep**  
_Chapter Seven: Life Changing Moments.  
A Tale of Love by In the Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

**

* * *

**

_"And so it begins…"_

**

* * *

**

The holidays brought an unnatural chill to the grounds. Still in the midst of summer we were experiencing a rather uncomfortable chill. I pulled my robes across my face as we walked quickly across the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Good luck Draco." I said pressing my lips to his.

"Thanks not that I need it, it's only Hufflepuff." He said to me.

"I guess you're right." I responded.

"I'll see you soon." He called walking towards the pitch.

"See you!" I called waving.

I turned back and walked up the large series of staircases that lead to the spectator's area surrounding the pitch. I made it just in time to see the game begin.

They took off from the ground in a flurry of gold and brown robes entangled with a mixture and blurring of emerald and silver robes swirling around them. At first it seemed like chaos, yet to the close observer it was more of a ballet, a refined and beautiful art which required concentration at all times. From below in the stands I could see Draco circling the grounds searching carefully for any sign of the Snitch.

I could see his platinum blonde hair swaying pleasantly in the breeze from the ground. I sighed he looked like an angel descending from the heavens.

It was instantaneous, a bludger, one it seemed he could have dodged came flying at him from the side, his arm outstretched for the snitch being crushed under it's supreme weight and power. I watched as he wobbled slightly before with his other arms grabbing the snitch he was still within pursuit of. He brought his broom in a dive to the ground, where he stumbled about trying to catch his feet.

By the time he stopped staggering about blindly the entire team was upon him screaming.

I found myself running towards him with at least half of the house doing the same.

"Draco!" I screamed.

"Ash!" He called running towards me.

I ran forward and threw myself into his arms.

"Congratulations!" I cried.

"Ouch, thanks." He replied happily.

"Mr. Malfoy, to the Hospital Wing." Called Madame Hooch.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on." I said grabbing his left hand pulling him up towards the castle.

"Draco? When are you going to tell me?" I asked him as we walked the quiet corridors of the school.

"Tell you what?" He laughed.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. God, Draco. I can help you. I can see it eating away at you. This task or mission you're on it's slowly killing you!" I cried.

"Ash, will you just shut up. There is nothing I'm hiding from you!" He cried annoyed.

"There is! Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked. "You promised to tell me. You still haven't and I can't go on pretending any longer. When you love someone you don't hide things from them." I said walking away from him.

I did not dare to glance back, for I knew if I did it would break my heart, the love for him that I felt was deep, but I could no longer stand by and watch helplessly as the mission he was partaking in killed him before my very eyes, leaving me with no hope of saving him. Leaving me entirely alone.

This time I did not run to the comfort of the dormitory.

I did not run as far away as I could.

I ran to the room of requirement to be somewhere familiar, as everything fell apart around me it was the last thing that remained the same.

I wrenched the door open and ran inside, glad to be away from the prying eyes of the world.

The room had become a living replica of the Gryffindor Common Room.

I sat down on the familiar couch and stared into the cackling fire.

"Isn't the worst form of betrayal from the ones we love?" Said a voice from behind me.

"Yes." I hissed back.

"You know maybe he's not responding because you're hiding more of yourself than you realise." Said the voice.

I turned to see Dumbledore walking from the corner of the room towards me, in pale blue robes adorned with silvery stars.

"I want to tell him, God, how I would like to tell everyone. But I can't. It would destroy everything I'm here working for?" I said to him.

"Are you still here for the right reasons?" He asked me.

It was a major revelation in my time here. I'd never once stoped to consider exactly what the reasons for me staying day by day were, even when I knew there was little chance of stopping Draco I still stayed. I stayed because I could not bear to leave him. Because I love him.

"He is the right reason." I replied.

"He is not a reason Miss. Granger." He replied coldly.

I flinched, not only at the harshness in his voice but at the usage of my actual name.

"It's Ash." I hissed through my teeth.

The kind faced Albus Dumbledore looked mortified at my fake name.

"You're real name is Hermione Granger, you'd do well to remember that." He told me.

"What if I gave up being Hermione Granger? Would she cease to exist in the future?" I asked.

"Than it would have catastrophic, unheard of consequences in the future..." He said walking towards the fire.

"Maybe I don't want to be her anymore! What if I like being Ashlea Paige?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but that is not an option. I never asked you to become someone else permanently." He reminded me.

"Yeah and I aware of that, but this whole experience has made me realise that being someone else isn't always a bad thing, there's so much I miss out on being Hermione Granger..." I said sadly.

"Would you be willing to give up everyone you care for in your own time just so you could be someone you're not?" He asked me.

I thought longingly of the people I missed every day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and everyone else I'd come to know so well. But then I remembered the times I was not always happy in the presence of the people I cared about. The taunting about my intelligence, the bullying from other students, all had a profound affect upon me. I though sadly how it was the person I loved so dearly and with my entire soul that was the cause of much of the pain.

"Miss. Granger I think it's time you went home." Dumbledore said to me.

"No." I said bluntly. "I am not going back. I like being here. And you know what, maybe it's not just about saving Hogwarts maybe it's about making a difference in someone else's life for once. I'm not going to sit back and pretend that every moment I've spent here has been pleasant. But I can tell you that at least I'm making a difference in Draco's life now. I'm going to stop him from making a massive mistake, but that's going to take time. It's not going to happen overnight, and you'll see. It'll be Ashlea Paige that does it. Not Hermione Granger..." I said standing proudly.

"Are you sure that you want to stay?" He asked me. "The way of the future is rather subjected to choice, maybe some good will come of your presence…" He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sure." I said confidentially.

"I'm sure you can get back to your day to day life now, so I'll be off." Dumbledore said walking away from the fire and to the door.

"Oh and Miss. Granger, keep your friends close but your enemies closer." He said.

How overused is that statement? I thought to myself.

"I shall…" I whispered.

He reached for the door handle, he hesitated slightly. He looked as though he wanted to say something to me; however he re-thought this at the last minute and walked from the room.

I sat there staring into the fire which burnt pleasantly. The flames flickering brightly across the charred logs. It was a homely smell, the slow burning of the logs providing the entire room with warmth.

I could not help but remember Ron, how I thought I loved him, when it was merely only a brief love felt by my heart, the cause of jealously, and fear. Fear of losing him forever. I never pretended with Ron, which was what made him such a good friend, I never had to hide myself from him, but then I just didn't feel the same way about him as I did about Draco.

So many emotions spinning around inside me, confusing me. I could only imagine the look of hurt upon Ron's face if he saw Draco and I together. It would cause him so much pain to think that I kissed him back, and then several weeks later I could have completely forgotten about that moment and moved on.

I felt a certain amount of pain about this also. It was like light and darkness. Ron, my best friend, someone I entrusted with an unexplainable amount of friendship and love, but then there was Draco. Whom I loved so dearly, and who despite his faults had my heart entirely. I could explain my love for him; he was arrogant, obnoxious, rude and self centred at times. But then beneath all that there was the kind, sweet hearted, caring guy I'd completely fallen head over heels for.

I felt sad that I was watching helplessly as the entire relationship I'd built with him, the moments, the kisses we'd shared vanishing as if they'd never happened. I was watching as he slowly disappeared piece by piece, leaving me entirely alone in this world.

I wiped the tear of frustration from my eyes and walked quietly in solitude down to the common room where Draco sat upon a soft looking couch waiting for me.

"Ash listen…" He said standing.

"No Draco. You listen! I'm sick of pretending! I'm sick of pretending that you aren't hiding something from me and if you want a relationship with me you can't hide anything from me. Because relationships are based on trust. So you have to make a choice." I said to his face.

I took a step back.

"Have your answer by eight tonight, you know where I'll be." I said to him.

I walked from the common room, where everyone was looking at me oddly, whispering things behind my back to the library, where I found Hermione Granger, my past self deep in Study.

"Hermione?" I asked sitting across from her.

"Oh it's you." She snarled unpleasantly looking up from her work momentarily.

"There's no reason for you not to be civil towards me." I responded.

"I guess so." She said not looking up from her book.

"So…" I began.

"How's Draco?" She asked with a smile.

"Fine, no thanks to Harry." I snarled. "Where did that spell even come from?" I asked pretending that I didn't know of The Half Blood Prince.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing." She said. "He says he found it in a text book. But it would have to be a Restricted Section text, well for it to have a spell such as that one." She said matter-of-factly.

"I guess so." I said.

"How's Ron?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"The same as ever." She said sadly.

"You know one day you might wake up and realise you don't love him, you love someone else." I told her.

"I know but I don't want to give up on it." She said to me, the sadness she felt reflecting in her eyes.

"You know I know you'll be happy with someone else." I told her.

"I could be if I let myself." She said.

"If and when you let yourself." I said.

"Yes. But I don't think I'm ready to leave that all behind me."

It was times like these that I could barely stop myself from blurting out future events.

"Why don't you ask someone else to Professor Slughorn's party?" I said coyly.

"Oh you know about that do you?" She asked surprised.

"Everyone knows about the Slug Club Hermione." I said.

"Well that's just great!" She muttered under her breath.

"Hermione get out there. You need a break." I said to her.

"I guess. Thanks Ash." She said packing away her things.

"Sorry I snapped at you." She said to me as she stood up.

"Same." I responded. "Now have fun at the party." I said waving to her.

"See you." She said with a smile leaving the room.

All around me I could see people I'd become familiar with in my time at Hogwarts, in the opposite corner was Neville Longbottom, carefully studying and preparing himself mentally for exams, Crabbe and Goyle were whispering in hushed tones in between two rows of books. Pansy Parkinson with them. At another table sat Luna Lovegood, reading what appeared to be The Quibbler so many people I knew but could no longer talk to.

I missed the strange and sometimes confusing conversations I had with Luna, I missed Neville's presence, as I glanced out the door I noticed Hermione, and she was talking to Cormac. I rolled my eyes and whispered to myself, "And so it begins…"

* * *

The time had come to hear Draco's decision. I found my way to the Room of Requirement in near darkness. The familiar door appeared before my eyes and I walked in and sat on the couch.

I watched as the door opened.

"And so you've made a choice." I said.

"Yes I have." Came Draco's voice through the darkness.

"Well at least you know what you want." I said.

He came in and sat next to me and took my hand.

"You know, I've never felt this way about anyone ever before." He said to me. "You test my strength daily, with your nagging and constant questioning, but you know it makes me realise how much you care."

"There's a reason I question you." I said.

"Let me guess…" He said sarcastically. "Because you care?"

"Yes it's because I care! God, don't you see what's happening to you?" I asked.

"No I don't see because I don't think there's anything wrong!" He cried.

"You're looking more and more tired, paler, thin, stressed. Draco it's like you're slowly falling apart!" I cried.

"No it's not! You don't understand! If I fail he'll kill me!" He cried. "Have you ever had that sort of pressure upon you?" He asked.

"I can't say I have." I responded. "But I do know that you can't be forced to do this. I can help you! We can find somewhere we can hide you and your family. We can make sure you aren't killed by whoever it is that say's they'll hurt you!" I cried.

"No you can't Ash! You don't understand! You never will be able to!" He cried.

"Well if you won't help me to, end of relationship." I sobbed, the tears pouring from my eyes. "I love you more than anything else in this world and you think you can hide something this big from me?" I continued.

"I have to it's for your own good!"

"No. Stop with the '_it's for your own good' _crap! Draco, just tell me." I said stomping my foot down.

"All right…" He whispered.

I sat there silenced. I was expecting him to avoid the subject, make up some excuse as to why he couldn't tell me, and knowing me I'd let him again. But not this time…

"At the end of last year, when Potter had my Father and his comrades thrown into Azkaban I was contacted by my Father's Master. He gave me a task, a complicated, twisted and dangerous task which I was to complete or else risk my own death or that of those I love." He stopped shaking uncontrollably. "He told me, that I, that I had to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. That I had to destroy it from within…"

"Draco…" I began.

"He told me, that I have to finish my task by murdering Albus Dumbledore…"

It was at this point that tears leaked from his beautiful blue eyes. I gathered him in my arms and whispered gently to him. I could see that I was not the only one with issues; everyone on a different level encounters a certain amount of pain.

Draco, the strong guy I had fallen in love with was crying in my arms, a realisation and event in history that I in my previous life would never have imagined at any rate. I could not help but cry too as we sat there, the realisation that if he succeeded, the fate of Hogwarts I was here to cease would become all too real in a short amount of time…

We returned to the common room quite late, I had not asked too many questions about his task, I merely offered support and someone for him to talk to about it. Knowing that there was in fact no-one I could tell about it, I did not know what I could do or say. I promised him I would stand by him, even though I did not support or stand by his discussions.

"I'll meet you after potions tomorrow." I called from the door to the girl's dormitory.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the older dungeons." He called. "Love you."

"I love you too…" I whispered.

I could not ignore the tense feeling within my chest as though something were amiss. I passed it off as an ill-feeling about his task. I remembered that there was still three months for him to change his mind, three months to save Hogwarts, three months until I left his life entirely…

* * *

"Draco?" I called glancing around.

"Draco are you down here?" I called glancing around for him; I'd been here several minutes already. I realised he may be in front of another dungeon and decided to take a look around.

I found myself at the top of a large marble staircase, which was when I noticed a figure laying at the bottom. He was covered in blood. The realisation that it was Draco was instantaneous, terrible and horrifying. I could not even hear myself screaming as I ran down those cold, blood stained stairs where he lay sprawled at the bottom. I ran for what seemed like hours screaming to him, yet he did not move, he did not wake, I reached him eventually and gathered his limp body in my arms.

"Draco?" I whispered in his ear.

"Draco?" I asked worriedly.

He was barely breathing.

"Draco." I cried.

The tears pouring from my eyes.

His eyes fluttered.

I stopped breathing for what felt like hours when in reality it was most likely seconds.

"Ash?" He asked.

"You're okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I confirmed.

"Thank goodness." He whispered shutting his eyes once more, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

It was like those moments that make Peter Parker, Spiderman or Bruce Wayne - Batman. It was one of those truly terrifying moments in your life when it seems like everything is going to fall apart, nothing to keep you whole, when it feels like you're about to break into hundreds of pieces unable to keep yourself whole. As I knelt there with Draco's barely breathing, barely living body in my arms I realised it was one of those life changing moments. But the realisation was only heightened by the fact that I heard a shallow breathing from beneath the stair case, and slow careful footsteps descending the stairs, both moving ever closer towards us…

* * *

**I dedicate this piece to The Girl Who Loves Twilight A Little Too Much and Miss Mayhem. Two people who help me make the right choices in life every day and to a particular someone who will be upset at my avoidance of colourful language.**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Master of Time

**A Love So Deep**  
_Chapter Eight: The Master of Time  
A Tale of Love by In the Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

_

* * *

_

"What am I now? The Damsel in Distress?"

* * *

My breathing stopped immediately.

The footsteps were long, premeditated and heading ever nearer to our location. The breathing from beneath the staircase continued, I froze. Unable to move or even defend myself, Draco still clutched in my arms. I swallowed unsure of what was happening. The breathing drew closer to us. I thought about screaming, perhaps I could attract the attention of a passing student, but thought better of it. Screaming could cause more trouble than I expected.

Still holding Draco in my arms I turned slowly, I saw two dark shadowy figures moving towards us.

"Why can't you just do as your told Draco?" I heard a high pitched voice ask. I recognised it clearly, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Your Master is not too pleased with your performance Draco." The second voice said I recognised this person also: Peter Pettigrew.

I knew I was in way over my head.

"Don't hurt him please, he's already hurt enough!" I cried.

"_Shut up!"_ Shrieked Bellatrix.

I felt a searing pain on the back of my head, which caused me to lurch forwards.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain.

Through instinct I threw my right hand backwards and grasped the wound. I felt warm blood pouring from a cut on my scalp. I whimpered in pain as my vision became blurred.

"Stop your whimpering girl!" She hissed dragging me backwards from Draco by my hair.

I tried desperately to cling to him, so I knew he was safe but my attempts failed me. With an bone-shattering force she threw me into a wall where the pain became all too much for me and I luckily fainted, unable to bare anymore of the pain I felt, I allowed the darkness to consume me...

* * *

"Wormtail you hideous buffoon! He won't wake! Can you not see the blood he's lost? He should be taken directly to the master and he can be dealt with there!" I heard Bellatrix hiss at a cowering Wormtail.

"Yes, yes, but what if he does not survive the trip?" He asked.

"The wardrobe is not all that far away. He'll survive." She hissed.

"Someone is bound to notice his disappearance..." Wormtail said in a low voice.

"You were sent to aid me! Not to hinder my mission. Do as I say!" She cried hitting him with a terrible force.

I heard him thump to the ground cowering in pain, I almost felt sorry for him knowing what the pain felt like.

From the corner in which Wormtail had concealed himself I could see everything. I watched as they stood around Draco's barely-breathing body considering their options. I felt like screaming at them to do something! I felt like screaming at them to help him instead of just standing there watching him slip in and out of consciousness.

"Miss. Paige?" I heard a barely audible voice whisper from the corner.

I took in a large breath.

"Professor..." I barely managed to whisper back.

Despite the pain I felt I managed to crawl further towards the corner unnoticed by Wormtail or Bellatrix. My breathing came out in small sharp bursts, I'd surely punctured a lung, and it was becoming too difficult for me to breath.

"Drink this." He whispered handing me a small bottle.

I took it from his outstretched hand, and swallowed it with all the breath I had left. I felt as it rushed down my throat, warm and delicious. My breathing immediately became easier. It felt like I was alive again, the first real breath I'd taken in ages.

"Healing serum. You'll be needing this too... Farewell, I shall be seeing you in due time..." Professor Dumbledore whispered, his half-moon spectacles glistening in the dim light.

I took the last item from his hand, it was the time turner.

I realised I had two options: First I could go back to my time, and allow Draco to die at the hands of the Master he'd so faithfully served for months. A fate he did not deserve. Or, I could take us both back in time, saving us both from this mess.

My solution required no thought, my heart ruled over my head. I began spinning the time turner backwards, and with all the courage I could muster I moved from the safety of the corner I was hidden in towards them. It was too late before they realised I was behind them, I pushed Wormtail aside, a painful manoeuvre. I'd obviously broken several ribs. And rushed forward and grabbed Draco. Releasing the dial on the time turner I felt us both being pulled backwards.

* * *

When it felt safe enough to open my eyes I did so. I realised how little thought had been put into my plan, what if I appeared in the middle of a group of students? I prayed as I carefully opened my eyes. To my luck the corridor was deserted. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Draco?" I whispered grabbing him and pulling him into my arms.

"Draco are you awake?" I asked again more loudly.

"Draco!" I cried becoming all too aware that he was no longer breathing.

A loud squeaking alarmed me; I looked up to see the door being opened. Professor Slughorn emerging from within the classroom.

"Oh my!" He cried.

"Tom! Please run to the Hospital Wing and fetch Madame Juliette! We have some injured students!" He cried.

I thanked myself that he had some form of common sense. But I could not help wondering who Madame Juliette was.

Minutes passed and I watched as Professor Slughorn attended to Draco's injuries after restoring his breathing.

"How did this happen... Miss?" He asked me, I couldn't see why he was so confused, he knew my name.

"Miss. Paige." I replied. "We we're going to class..." I lied, "and he slipped and fell down the staircase, I fell trying to grab him."

"Well he seems to be lucky that you were with him." He replied, still pouring what appeared to be Essence of Dittany on the wounds.

"Professor, Madame Juliette is here." A male voice announced.

I spun around to see a rather attractive student behind me. He was tall, had dark hair and was awfully pale; he was also a Slytherin sporting a Head Boy badge. Well he wasn't really rather attractive, I noted that he was extremely handsome upon second glance.

"Here let me help you... Well I don't know your name..." He said offering me a hand.

"Ashlea, Ashlea Paige." I replied taking his hand and allowing him to help me to my feet.

"How wonderful to meet you Ashlea, my name is Tom Riddle." He said kindly to me.

I swallowed, this boy standing before me would become Lord Voldemort. I nearly stopped breathing, I could not comprehend how someone so, well normal could become such a monster. It also became apparent that I'd travelled back further than I had intended. Almost fifty years more than I intended.

Madame Juliette, who must have been the school's nurse during Tom Riddle's school years rushed us both to the Hospital Wing, where we were treated for various injuries some of which seemed questionable, as they did not fit the accident I claimed we'd had, never the less she treated us and told us we were to remain in the Hospital for the rest of the week for further observation.

Everyone so far had failed to realise that we did not belong in this time; everyone assumed from our robes that we were students at the school. I could barely rest easy knowing that we could be so easily caught, the consequences of our actions unfathomable. My worries were only heightened when I was informed that we had a visitor.

I was glad to see the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore walking through the large doors into the Hospital Wing.

"Ahh, interesting choice Miss. Paige... Our choice can be some unpredictable at times, I however assumed you would make this one..." He said pleasantly to me.

"Ash? What's he talking about? Where are we and who are these people?" Draco groaned.

He had still failed to regain complete health and was still slipping in and out of consciousness.

"How is he?" He asked me.

"Still groggy and confused, he'll wake for several minutes and then sleep again for hours at a time. He lost a lot of blood." I said to him.

"Yes, yes I understand. You do realise you will have to return to the future, soon. You both cannot remain here." He said sadly to me.

"Can we at least stay for a few days longer, at least until his well?" I asked.

"That is within reason." He replied.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Miss. Granger, please remember what you are here to do, do not become lost in what could be and what is..." He whispered to me.

"It's _Ash_. I won't answer to Hermione Granger here any longer. We are two _different _people." I said firmly.

"There is nothing more I can do for you then." He replied sadly, I was unsure of what he was speaking of, was he disappointed that I'd chosen not to take my own name any longer, it was hardly rational, all that confusion and trouble it could cause.

He went to walk away but he paused.

"_Remember who you are... Don't become who you're not..."_ He whispered before swiftly walking from the room.

"What's he talking about Ash?" Draco's voice called to me.

I stood and ran over to him. He lay there still covered in bandages. I took his hands in mine and whispered to him "Nothing, nothing at all..."

"That's wonderful Dumbledore is a great man..." Draco whispered to me. "Great man, great man."

My jaw dropped. Draco was calling Dumbledore a great man?

"Draco are you O.K?" I asked panicking.

"_Better_ than fine, I'm _dandy_!" He cried.

He rolled over and drifted into a deep sleep once more.

_How did he get like this?_ I thought to myself. _How could he get him self into so much trouble?_

"Isn't it interesting that I'd never seen either of you before the accident?" Came a voice from my side.

"Tom!" I said in a high pitched voice glancing upwards, easily recognising the handsome boy before me.

"Sorry to startle you." He apologised.

"Never mind," I said swallowing, he made me nervous I noticed. "It's my fault for not paying attention."

"Is he any better?" He asked.

"Moderately, he took a fair beating." I sighed.

"That is too bad." Whispered the school boy sitting beside me. "What is your relationship with Draco is it?" He asked me.

"He's my boyfriend; he has been for a while now. Why do I need to tell you this?" I asked, wondering as to why he was inquiring about us.

"You seemed genuinely concerned for his wellbeing, I'd never really seen that sort of commitment before, I mean the first time I saw you, and well you were clutching his limp, bleeding body in your arms crying." He said to me.

"Was I?" I asked.

"Do you not remember?" He asked.

"Not really, I fell too." I said simply.

"That is fine, my wishes for your health." He said abruptly standing.

"Are you leaving so soon?" I asked.

"I have... matters to attend to, as Head Boy I am rather stretched for time." He told me.

"Farewell." I called. "Thanks for visiting."

"No _thank you."_ He said smiling, it was then I saw it. The glint in his eyes, it was not something kind, or nice. It was a dark glimmer beneath his beautiful green eyes.

_He knows. _

I ran back and sat on my bed, I could not help but crawl into a ball and cry, worried not only for my sake but for Draco's also. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I dreamed terrible things, I could always see a pair of bright red eyes staring at me, from everywhere I turned I saw them. I awoke in a cold sweat where I'd fallen asleep.

"Ash?" Draco mumbled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Bad dream." I called.

"No need to shout." He whispered.

I looked to my left; he was sitting in a seat beside me.

"You're awake?" I asked.

"Yes well I wouldn't be talking to you if I weren't." He laughed.

"I guess, you've just been so sick, delusional for days. I didn't know if you were going to recover fully." I whispered.

"I'd never leave you alone to fend for yourself Ash." He laughed.

"What am I now? The Damsel in Distress?" I asked laughing.

"Something like that..." He whispered pressing his lips to my forehead.

"How did I get here?" He asked me.

"Well you ah, fell down some stairs, I kind of did too." I said.

"I don't remember that." He said to me, pulling a face, as if he were straining to remember the details of his accident.

"I had a terrible dream, that my... my aunt was here..." He whispered.

"It's okay, she's not." I whispered reaching over to take his hand. "We're safe..."

* * *

I took his hand and helped him to his feet, "Ready?" I asked whispering to him.

"Yeah." He whispered standing.

He was still rather shaky on his feet.

As we walked from the Hospital Wing I noticed a large poster pinned to the corridor wall.

_New Years Eve Masquerade Ball  
Years Six and above are Invited to Attend  
Five o'clock until eleven  
The Great Hall_

"A ball!" I cried barely able to contain my excitement.

"Do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I sighed.

"Wait maybe we shouldn't." I whispered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I kind of have something to tell you..." I whispered.

"What?" He asked looking worried.

"Never mind..." I whispered noticing the elegant masquerade across the top of the poster.

"Okay then, are we going?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Lets!" I said excitedly.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Room of Requirement. When we reached it he glanced at me in confusion.

"Why are we here?" He asked me.

"Because I have our costumes ready!" I said unexpectedly, I alone knew the truth was to keep him out of harms way, for example his father.

"Did you know about it?" He asked me.

"Yeah..." I said slowly pushing him in the familiar wooden door that appeared before us.

As I opened the door and glanced in I noticed the familiar surroundings of my parent's home, but with the addition of a costume rack in the corner.

Draco walked over and examined the robes he could choose from.

"This is amazing! This room, it's so well equipped for anything." He said in amazement.

"Get ready!" I cried, "It starts in an hour!"

I walked into my room; I carefully pulled open the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It was an amazing white dress. I lay it out on the bed and examined it. I was almost too scared to touch it.

"Maybe another..." I whispered.

I reached into the wardrobe once more and pulled out a coat hanger with a note attached.

_Wear it._

I was shocked. Who put it there?

"Fine." I snapped picking up the dress, sliding off my robes and pulling the dress on.

It was more amazing that I'd first seen, it was made of a delicate silk. But it was still rather heavy. It was strapless, which had me slightly concerned, was that acceptable fifty years ago? I looked at the intricate beading patterns that spiralled around the dress, starting from above my heart and weaving around the dress.

I noticed it was rather tight around my chest, but at my waist it spiralled outwards like one of the gowns you would imagine a princess wearing from a fairytale. I noticed a pair of long white gloves on the coat hanger, I pulled them on also.

I looked like I was getting married, but it was masquerade so it was costumed, it wouldn't matter. I noticed a mask upon my dresser and pulled it on along with some simple, but glistening silver jewellery. I pulled out my wand from my robe pockets and tapped my hair; it instantly fell into long spiralling curls, of which I pulled several away from my face. I looked in the mirror.

"Perfect." I whispered.

I exited my room and walked into the living space.

"Ash?" I heard Draco gasp.

"Do I look foolish?" I cried.

"No, you look, you look beyond beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered kissing him lightly upon his lips.

"You'll need this." He whispered placing something in my hair.

A mirror appeared on the wall, it was a delicate silver tiara.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it; it was on my coat hanger." He whispered indicating at his clothing.

I smiled; he was in an elegant black set of dress robes. There was a delicate white rose pinned to the front. I smiled even more when I noticed this; the room knew exactly what its inhabitants needed.

I took his hand and we walked down to the Great Hall, ready to tempt fate.

* * *

As we approached the door I heard whisperings from behind us. I noticed a group of girls pointing at us, their masks glimmering in the bright light. I smiled at them but their attention turned to someone behind us. I turned and noticed Tom descending the stairs behind us in pale blue dress robes, they were quite worn but he looked magnificent none the less.

As we walked into the hall we caused many to stop and stare.

"Who are they?" I heard them whisper.

I smiled at this, knowing that only their children would be able to guess accurately as to who we were. I took Draco's hand and he led me out onto the dance floor. He took my waist and we began to waltz.

The world seemed to stop around us, as he spun me around it seemed as though nothing else existed – only us in this hall.

"I don't recognise anyone." He whispered to me.

"That's the idea!" I cried.

"I guess," He replied, "though it seems odd that they'd have some odd ball. We've never had one before."

"It's nice." I replied.

"Yes it is." He said spinning me around once more.

"Could I please cut in for just a moment?" A voice asked from behind me.

"Hmm let me think about that for a minute…" Draco pondered.

"I guess. Make it quick." He said stepping backwards.

Tom took my arms and pulled me further into the dance floor.

"You look ravishing this evening Hermione." He said in a snarl.

"It's Ashlea." I hissed.

"I'm sure it is." He whispered.

"I won't keep you for long, but I'll let you know this; nothing you do will keep you together. Nothing. I just thought you'd like to know that…" He said with a terrifying smile.

"You're wrong." I said releasing him.

"I'm not, I can tell you that much." He whispered disappearing into the crowd.

I stood there motionless.

How did he know my real name?

"Ash?" Draco asked taking my hand.

"You okay? Who was that?" He asked.

"I'm fine; he's a friend from class." I responded quickly.

He took my waist once more and we fell back into the slow movements that allowed all my worries to fade away. They were nothing when I was in his arms. It seemed like only seconds but the Hall began to empty, students began to file out, the night was over.

"We need to go back to the Room and drop off the clothes." I told him.

"Oh yeah." He said, "I almost forgot."

There was a pause, "Ash have you noticed anything off about the school?" He asked me.

"No," I lied. "It's perfectly fine."

"I've just been seeing people I've never met before and there was a strange nurse in the Hospital Wing…"

"Madame Juliette? She's filling in for Madame Pomfrey while she's on holidays…" I lied again. "There's nothing off about the school, its fine."

I realised I would have to tell him about what had happened, but my nerves got the better of me, I told myself once we were within the room I would, I would have to. We needed to return to our time, no matter how terrible the fate that awaited us was.

We walked into the Room of Requirement one last time; but only I knew that small detail, that for us this was the last time we would see the Room in this time. It was then that I noticed the small bookshelf that wasn't an item in the original house. My hands fell upon a single book: _Time Meddlers, and the problems they've caused._ I pried the book open slowly; it fell open to a creased page with a photo and a large amount of text.

I gasped noticing the photo, it was none other than Albus Dumbledore, and the heading read: _The Master of Time… _

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to three people, Miss Mayhem, who tries her hardest to make sure every event of interest is a fairytale. To my Mum, I can never thank her enough for helping me be the best I can be and finally to a special someone who I know will never read this and would hate to be mentioned by alias, but never the less, they have my thanks for the long and often confusing conversations we have. Hey that's what makes us friends. Thank you to those above for your support…**


	10. Chapter Nine: A Changing World

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Nine: A Changing World  
A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

_

* * *

_

"I'm afraid the past has been changed beyond saving…"

* * *

"_Master of Time?"_ I muttered glancing down the large page. It was written in an old script and the parchment on which the book was printed was crumbling but I managed to read most of the text.

_For many a century man has been meddling with time, muggles are driven to the popular belief of the "time machine" however it is much more simple than this. If given permission or permit from their Ministry of Magic, a wizard or witch may gain access to a Time Turner; a mysterious device which allows the user to travel through time._

_The Time Turner has always been a fascination to time meddlers and the general community alike, creating often blurred lines between fantasy and reality; these devices enable the user to enter a time that is either in the past or future. _

_It is commonly agreed that time travel is dangerous, and for once the muggles actually had something correct; time travel when fooled with can result in unfathomable consequences. A prime example of the consequences of time travel would be those who have mistakenly murdered their past, present or future selves, through mistake, or panic. It is often unclear as to what would occur in a case such as these, but of what has been discovered it is known that the person, their existence, possessions and all other belongings and attachments to the person cease to exist. _

_Despite the risks and often overlooked dangers of time travel it remains widely used. Many choose to use time travel as a means of them obtaining gold, or riches. Others to simply relive past experiences. For whatever the reason, time travel has become an almost trivial part of everyday life, and for some, a realm in which they can control all that goes on around them._

_This select group of people are often referred to as Time Meddlers. Many using time travel to suit their own needs and wants, others such as The Master of Time (Pictured below) use time travel to better situations that would cause grave damage in the world today. _

_There is much debate as to whether time travel should be outlawed, as it is causing increasing trouble within society today, creating a breeding ground for trickery and thieving. There is also debate as to the ethics of changing what should have been, but it is argued that perhaps those who are against it would not be here today if not for a time meddler. _

_Whatever the belief, no matter the debate, it is commonly agreed that time travel, despite it's dangers can be both helpful and useful in society today, and that Time Meddlers such as The Master of Time, are creating a more stable environment for all witches and wizards today to live in._

I tore my eyes away from the page, in which I'd become captivated. I'd been drawn to this book for a reason, I knew what it was now, and the Room was trying to tell me something… It was telling me that I had to go back, that _we_ had to go back…

"Draco…" I said swallowing.

"Yeah." He called from the other room, as he changed from his dress robes.

"I need to talk to you…" I sighed.

He walked from the bathroom located down the corridor towards the living room. As he entered he pulled his white school shirt on.

"Draco," I said my voice becoming lodged within my throat. "you were right."

"About what?" he asked taking a seat on one of the large comfortable sofas.

"About Hogwarts not being quite…_right."_ I whispered to him.

I was struggling to force the words from my lips, let alone think about anything I was telling him before I said it.

"Draco, you didn't fall down a flight of stairs." I said pausing. "All I know is your Aunt, Bellatrix is it made it into the castle, bringing a man she called Wormtail to take you to some Master they continuously spoke of. Draco they were going to kill you!" I cried.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"I…ah…found a time turner in the corner she threw me into… and ah used it to save us both…" I said unable to word it exactly as I wanted.

"So you mean to say we're in the future?" He asked me.

"The past actually, almost fifty years ago this was Hogwarts. Your father I don't think has actually begun attending yet." I whispered figuring out that it was only a few years away. "We have to leave Draco, I was asked by… The Master of Time to leave as soon as possible to avoid unnecessary risks."

"So we're almost fifty years in the past? Why don't we go and stab Tom Riddle through the heart while he sleeps? Then Lord Voldemort cannot rise to power!" He cried standing.

"Draco!" I cried, "We can't do that! Don't you see? We can't do anything here! The world as we know it is already falling to pieces what implications would that action have upon the future? I for one know one. I would not be at Hogwarts with you…" I whispered.

"What?" Draco cried. "Lord Voldemort's death could affect you?" He asked me.

"He is the main reason I'm attending Hogwarts!" I cried, forgetting he did not know about the future.

"Did he or his servants kill your Mother?" He asked me.

"Yeah…" I said staring at the ground.

"We won't do anything then." Draco said standing. "We'll just go home and face our destiny…"

"We could do something." I said to him. "We could stop them?"

"How?" He asked me.

"Well we did vanish right before their eyes why not reappear…"

"_Right behind them…"_ Draco whispered.

There was a long pause, neither dare to speak, the possibilities for plans rolling through our minds.

"Yes we could stop them!" He exclaimed finally. "Ash! We could actually stop them!"

"We could! We could do a lot of things Draco, we could change so much about the future from this point… But is it right?" I asked.

"Why would you say that?" He asked me. "Do you not realise how big this is?"

"Draco, I realise but we can't fool around with time! Not absent-mindedly anyway!" I cried.

"Ash I won't risk you! I'd _never_ do that!" He cried.

"You could without realising though!" I cried standing. "You don't understand!" I cried.

I paced around the living room for several minutes in silence. Thinking allowing my thoughts to collect and re-group after this turn of events that I had not predicted.

"Draco there are certain things, changes you could accidentally make that could jeopardise both of our lives… We can't communicate unnecessarily with people in the past or future, we risk discovery. Draco we need to go back and try not to change anything here…" I whispered.

"We'll do that we'll reappear and face them. We'll do what we can to keep the future right." He whispered.

"Thank you." I said taking his hand. "It's time."

We walked in silence carrying the heavy weight of what we were about to do upon our shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked taking his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" He whispered.

Neither of us could deny that our plan could go terribly wrong. I could lose Draco if we made one single mistake, the implications of either of our deaths to great to even think of.

"I love you. Always will." I whispered kissing him.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." He whispered.

I took the Time Turner and begun spinning the dial, until I was reached the correct time, that brought us back to the exact moment that we'd disappeared. I pulled him into the corner and allowed the Time Turner to pull us forwards, back into our own time…

* * *

I opened my eyes just in time to see myself grab Draco and disappear.

"Where are they?" Shrieked Bellatrix.

"How would I know?" Whimpered Wormtail.

My hand clasped my wand.

"Crap!" I hissed quietly.

Draco broke out in a smile, "You're still in the dress!"

"Damn," I muttered, "I'm going to have to wear it."

I glanced down noticing the blood from where I'd lay just moments before gathering on the hem of the dress. It seemed such a waste. I grabbed the hem and tapped it with my wand, instantly it cut to a length centimetres above my knees.

Draco glanced at me, "One." He whispered.

"Two…" I muttered under my breath.

"Three" we both said running from our hiding position.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ I screamed aiming my wand at Bellatrix.

"_Stupefy!"_ I heard Draco cry.

"_Protego!"_ Bellatrix hissed turning on the spot.

I ducked to avoid the rebounding spell.

"_Stupefy!"_ I cried pointing my wand at her.

She flicked her wand carelessly causing the spell to shot into a wall.

"Stupid girl, you think you can defeat me?" She cackled.

"Oh I know I can." I said with a burst of confidence.

"Hey Bellatrix! She will, I know she can." Draco called to his aunt.

"_Duro!"_ I screamed pointing my wand at Wormtail.

Too busy watching us he was caught off guard and was turned to stone. I laughed when I saw he froze mid transformation back into a rat.

Bellatrix laughed and moved towards us.

"You _seriously _think you can defeat me?" She asked.

"Yes I _can_." I replied.

I turned my wand to the wall behind her preparing myself for what I was about to do.

"_Expulso_!" I screamed throwing myself to the side, right at Draco.

I watched as the wall behind her exploded into thousands of pieces many of which still hit us and we landed. As the dust settled I noticed the struggling form of Bellatrix on the ground struggling to regain her feet.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Draco hissed, the spell hitting Bellatrix off guard causing her movements to slow entirely.

"_Petrificus Totalus."_ I whispered pointing my wand at her, I watched as her body froze.

I stood and walked over to her "I warned you…" I whispered in her ear.

I laughed and ran back to Draco.

"What was _that_?" He asked me.

"_What_?" I asked innocently.

"That spell that caused the wall to explode?" He asked again.

"Duro?" I asked.

"No! That too though. Expulso was it?" He asked me.

"Expulso is a charm you can use that causes solid objects to explode. Duro is a hex which causes the person you use it upon to be turned to stone." I whispered.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked me.

"A book I found." I replied.

"We better get Dumbledore. It's a bloody mess down here." He muttered.

"There is no need." A voice called, "He is on his way."

We both looked upwards to see the figure of Horace Slughorn standing at the top of the stairs.

He surveyed us curiously.

"You both look rather familiar…" He whispered. "Very familiar…"

We both swallowed, knowing he had in fact seen a familiar scene nearly fifty years prior to this event.

I noticed I was bleeding "_Episkey…"_ I whispered healing the small cuts, Draco followed my lead.

"My! What a mess!" Called Albus Dumbledore as he entered the corridor.

"Miss. Paige? Mr. Malfoy? What happened?" He asked.

"Bellatrix and Wormtail entered the castle," I whispered, not mentioning the wardrobe I'd heard about figuring it had something to do with Draco. "and came down here to abduct Draco…"

"Ash turned Wormtail to stone," Draco said indicating at the gargoyle like figure of Peter Pettigrew. "and she froze Bellatrix after she caused the wall to collapse…"

"Draco helped, he distracted them and he came up with the plan to stop them." I said proudly.

"Aw thanks." Draco said to me kissing me on the cheek.

"Well I do believe some points for Slytherin are in order." Dumbledore told us pointing his wand at the wall causing it to repair instantly. "One hundred points apiece for your outstanding bravery and courage."

"You will also receive Special Awards for Services to the School, you are well deserving of them stopping two known criminals within the walls before harm could befall any of your fellow classmates." He said to us.

"Thank you Sir!" I said.

"My pleasure Miss. Paige, do either of you require medical attention?" He asked.

"No we're fine." I replied.

"Well you best be off, I will clear up this mess." He said indicating for us to leave.

As we walked up the stairs I heard Slughorn hissing something at Dumbledore.

"This _has_ happened before!" I heard him hiss.

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore said absent-mindedly.

"You know full well what I mean, time is not to be meddled with, and you best hope they didn't leave a trace…"

"Horace, I have full faith in them…" Dumbledore whispered as we walked away from the scene we'd created.

I wondered if we'd left a trace, it was more than possible.

"Ash? Draco?" I heard a voice call.

"Oh hey Pansy!" I called to her as she ran towards us.

"Ash why are you in a ball gown? And Draco why are you covered in dust?" She asked us.

"It's a long story." I whispered. "One you don't really want to hear."

"I would but then again… maybe not…" she said cautiously. "But you look magnificent!" She commented. "Like something that walked out of a fairytale!"

"Yeah, that was the idea." I laughed.

Draco laughed along with me.

We followed Pansy up to the Library where we sat down around a table and talked as Pansy begun her homework.

I noticed a large red book upon the table; Hogwarts, a History. I opened it to one of it's many pages, Hogwarts Traditional New Years Eve Ball. It read.

I glanced down and noticed a familiar scene; the photo was of Draco and I dancing.

"Draco!" I hissed.

"Wha…" He begun.

"_Oh no_!" We both whispered.

"What?" Pansy asked looking up at us.

"_Nothing_!" We both replied quickly standing from the table.

We walked quickly from the Library, "We left a trace!" I cried.

"What are we to do?" I asked.

"We could go back." He said to me.

"No we will have to solve it without resorting to that." I said.

"We have no other options." He said to me.

"I know…" I replied.

"We have to go back…"

It was then that I realised that we'd begun time meddling. Our actions were shaping the future, but to stop it we would have to change our past. I pulled the time turner from my pocket once more and placed it in my right palm.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No, but I will never be." He replied.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a classroom.

"_Three_." He said.

"_Two_." I whispered.

"_One_." Said a voice from behind me.

We both reeled around faster than ever before.

"Professor Slughorn, Sir!" Draco stuttered.

"I'll be taking that." He said taking the small object from our hands.

"But we need to right our wrongs!" I cried.

"No the past is already complicated enough, it does not your meddling once again." He said sternly to us.

"_Please_ Professor?" I asked.

"Sorry Miss. Paige, and yes I now recognise you from the staircase incident forty-eight years ago, you cannot. I will not allow you to make the same mistake twice." He said.

"Mistake?" I asked.

"Look outside." He responded.

We ran over to the windows facing the grounds. I noticed upon the grounds were hundreds of Dementors.

"Why are they here?" Asked Draco.

"Lord Voldemort met a very interesting person in the past, a person who confirmed his knowledge in time travel. Miss. Paige, I'm afraid the past has been changed beyond saving…" He whispered.

As we stared out of the familiar window I knew that the world I once knew was never to be the same again; slowly events were unfolding that I could not stop, events that would cause an uncertain future for me to return to. I had an increasingly little amount of time left, having used more than half of the time I had been allocated. Even Professor Dumbledore, The Master of Time could not stop the events that were taking place. The pieces that were supposed to fall into place weeks, if not years into the future were beginning to unravel early, and in this changing world I could not be sure of my role in all of this…

* * *

**Dedicated to those who make a difference in my life, my love and heartfelt gratitude goes to you. Particularly my friends and family, who make everyday seem almost fairytale like, these are the people who support me fully, showing me right from wrong. The people who make every minute of my life totally worth it. Also to those who review, favourite, storymark, anything that shows your support for my story, you brighten my days and make me feel as though writing this is worth it when I'm at a loss to explain something or fill a loose end, your support makes it worth it. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Knights In Shinning Armour

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Ten: Knights In Shinning Armour  
A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

_Sometimes, things change in a matter of moments… But that's not always a bad thing…_

* * *

Life as I knew it was never quite the same again, and it was all _our _fault. I could not deny that our actions, in particular my own had caused problems far larger than I had anticipated right across the board. The Dementors patrolling and monitoring the school grounds were merely the tip of a _very_ large iceberg.

"_Ouch! _What where you poke that thing!" I snapped at Argus Filtch the Hogwarts School Caretaker as he prodded me with a Dark Object Detector.

"We must ensure you are not carrying dangerous object out or _into _the school." He hissed in his low drawl.

"Are you entirely pathetic? Why would we take dangerous objects _out _of the school?" I hissed.

"You're done." He hissed moving onto Draco.

I watched as Draco stood there enduring the poking and prodding from the Dark Object Detector. He rolled his eyes at me clearly tired of the uncomfortable poking let alone the time it took for it to be completed.

"You're right." Filtch said pushing Draco along, moving onto the next student in line.

"Miserable old git ain't he?" Draco laughed. "I mean he finds poking student's _fun_!"

"Yes I completely agree with you Draco." I said taking a medieval tone.

"Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade?" He asked outstretching his arm.

"Why my Prince, that sounds simply divine!" I said laughingly while taking his arm.

"What do you wish to do today my Princess?" He asked me continuing our theme.

"Oh well I was rather hoping to go to The Three Broomsticks to engage in some Butterbeer drinking!" I exclaimed. "Then I was hoping to visit Honeydukes to purchase some much needed supplies."

"Well that does sound simply amazing!" He replied, "If that is what you want than that is what you shall get!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he lightly punched me in the arm. Just like you would when you were a little kid, it felt like I'd known Draco my whole life, our time travelling experience had only made our relationship stronger. There are some things you share with another that make you automatic best friends, travelling back through time was one of them, that day he became my Best Friend. I could not imagine what I'd do without him.

I watched as the horseless carriages drew up at the front of the school. As always I could not see the Thestrals that pulled them.

"After you my lady!" Draco cried making a large over-exaggerated sweeping movement with his arm.

I giggled, unable to control myself and began climbing aboard the carriage. As I prepared to take a step upwards I heard someone begin speaking.

"I think I could vomit!" A sneer came from behind us.

I stopped and turned to see who it was.

"Why don't you shut you fat ugly face Scarhead?" Draco hissed at Harry.

"Draco! Stop it! It's not even worth it!" I hissed at him.

"Yeah Draco, do what your girlfriend tells you." Harry smirked.

"Harry! That's not helping!" I said through habit I clasped my hands over my mouth realising my mistake.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"You sounded like, you sounded like Hermione…" Harry whispered.

"What the hell are you on about Potter?" Draco sneered. "She's Ashlea Paige, not your filthy Mudblood pal Granger."

"Those words… They just sounded…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry I don't know what you're talking about." I said pulling off a confused expression surprisingly easy.

"I need to go…" Harry whispered, "Come on Ginny." He said grabbing her hand.

She too was staring back at me as she was pulled along by Harry with a dazed expression, one that looked uncannily alike Luna Lovegood's often used dazed expression.

Draco laughed.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"He actually thought you were Granger!" He managed to spit out between uncontrollable laughs.

_This is my chance!_ I thought, _I can test what he'd do!_

"What if I was?" I asked innocently, testing him.

"God, that'd be a laugh!" He said. "You're a Half-Blood right?" He said.

I nodded.

"Well you_ can't_ be Granger then can you?" He said.

"That proves _nothing_ Draco. What if I was her from the future or something, how would you deal with that?" I asked prodding him.

"That would be the worst situation imaginable! Ash don't even say things like that!" He exclaimed.

"Why? It's a hypothetical situation." I said.

"Well say your hypothetical situation was true, I might go jump in the lake or something. Imagine what my parents would say! I mean they approve fully of you! At least you have one parent who experienced all this!" He said.

There was a large silence.

"Oh year, they, I mean to say my parents," He began "invited you to come stay at our house next week for the holidays." He added.

"You'd go jump in the lake?" I spat unable to hold back my disgust any longer, sometimes even I wondered what I saw in him.

"Well she is an insufferable know-it-all who has some severe issues." He said. "Are you going to stay or not?" He asked me.

"I guess, my father's not expecting me home anytime soon." I whispered. "So I could."

I stopped, carefully considering my next sentence.

"But only if you take back what you said about Hermione." I whispered.

Draco stopped, his jaw agape.

"What!" He cried.

"Take it back." I whispered.

"Why would you defend that… that _thing_?" He asked, his voice becoming unnaturally high in frustration.

"Because I know more about her than you do. I at least understand her, and have taken the choice of doing so!" I cried. "And she doesn't deserve that sort of hate. Maybe some of it. But not all of it!"

"Who died and made you Mudblood-Protector?" He joked.

"Draco. I'm. Serious." I hissed.

He looked like he was going to laugh again.

I put my hands into my back pocket and withdrew my wand.

"Take it back or I'll turn you to stone too." I said pressing the tip of my wand into his neck.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed at me.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Not. Really." He whispered, a glint of fear glowing in his eyes.

I laughed dropping my wand beginning to turn.

"Knew it!" He cried in triumph.

"Duro!" I screamed spinning in one swift moment to face him.

The bright blue light that erupted from the end of my wand hit him squarely in the chest. I watched as he froze, turning completely to stone his arms raised and his face contorted in fear.

I muttered the counter curse under my breath and released him from his stone prison.

"Believe me now?" I said.

"Yes." He muttered under his breath.

"Take it back now!" I said happily.

"Fine, I take it back. Granger is a nice, caring, know-it-all, who only has some small mental issues." He said monotonously.

"I guess that's as good as it gets." I said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Do I get any compensation for my pain?" He asked me.

I laughed. Pressing my lips carefully to his.

"That is repayment enough I think…" He laughed.

"That's all your getting." I laughed, "Oh and I accept your parents offer. It should be splendid!"

"Great. I'll tell them tonight." He said to me. "Oh and Ash. Forget about the hypothetical situation." He said climbing onto a carriage. "You're way prettier than Granger."

I felt a tear within my heart. It was strong, and deep, not a real wound, a wound caused by his words. The pain caused me to double over unable to breath.

"Ash?" Draco's concerned voice called from the carriage.

"It's okay. I just sneezed." I replied.

"Oh!" Draco called.

I carefully pulled myself up onto the carriage, unable to forget the strong pain his words has caused, but for an odd reason the words themselves didn't hurt, it felt like they'd caused my heart to rip into two, one half Hermione Granger and the other Ashlea Paige. Hermione was no longer apart of who I was here, she was hidden deep away within me, Ashlea Paige was who I was now.

As the carriage drew towards Hogsmeade I felt a splitting pain erupt in my head.

I moaned out in pain as I slipped off my seat.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Draco asked me.

I couldn't answer. My hands flew up to my head automatically.

"_Ash_?" He asked again.

"_Ash_!" He said again, the worry in his voice growing.

"Someone get a teacher the second the carriage stops!" He cried. "She needs to see the Nurse."

A small third year to my left piped up that he would.

I could still not open my eyes, as when I tried the light would blind me.

"Ash I need you to keep talking. I know it might be hard but I need you to try. Ok?" He asked me.

"Mmhmm" I managed to moan.

"Good. Just keep talking." He whispered taking one of my hands. "I'm here, I'm _not_ going to leave you."

"Ok." I cried, tears of pain pouring from my eyes.

I felt him pull me onto his lap.

"Draco? What's happening to me?" I asked.

"Your unwell that's all they'll be able to fix it. I _promise_." He said reassuringly.

"Am I going to die?" I asked unable to think of any other possibilities.

"Not on my watch." He said to me.

I muttered something that even I could not understand. As the pain heightened I sank beneath it, drowning in it. The darkness rose around me, I fought against it, struggling to keep it from taking me from this place, the one I wanted to be in more than anywhere else.

"Please tell Draco I'm sorry." I whispered, forgetting who I was and where I was.

"_I will_." He whispered.

"Tell him, that I won't forget him. _Ever_..."

"Ash! Stop talking like your leaving! You're _not_! You're staying right here!" He cried, his words becoming unbearably shaky.

"Tell him, that I love him, and that I never meant to hurt him…" I sighed finally sinking into the rising darkness.

The last words that I heard before the darkness consumed me were, "I love you too…" I felt two small drops fall upon my cheeks, glancing upwards at him; I saw his pale face drenched in tears, his hair aglow; my final memory of him. _My Knight in Shinning Armour,_ a plesant memory I could never forget, my last as I finally left this world for the better place beyond…

* * *

**Dedicated to those who keep me afloat when things don't go to plan, who keep me waiting in suspense and who stay with me when the world seems like it's going to swallow me whole:  
****Miss Mayhem  
****Gianet  
****The Girl Who Loves Twilight Too Much  
****Porcelain  
****Ranga  
****Recalcitrant  
****The One Who Will Not be Given an Alias.**

**It is those people who help me stay afloat when it seems like the world is going to swallow me whole, thank you as always for understanding and being there for me when it seems like the rest of the world has turned its back on me.**

**Watch the trailer created by a friend of mine: http:// y o u t u b e .com /watch?v=1p94IYG5qD0 (Take out the spaces :] )**

**We are currently collaborating for the second trailer which contains some very interesting clips! Look out for it and show some support for her work if you like the story, she puts a large amount of work into the videos, I just help keep her on track and I continue to write as I help her, I'm not much help at all.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Anywhere But Here

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Ten: Anywhere But Here  
A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death."_

* * *

A cool wave of air ruffled my hair as I lay on the cold ground.

The pain had stoped, gone completely.

I placed my hands behind myself to push myself upwards. Noticing for the first time that I was no longer in my causal attire from Hogsmeade.

_How did I get here?_ I asked myself, noticing that I was within the Shrieking Shack.

I noticed rather quickly that I was actually wearing the dress from the New Years Eve Ball Draco and I had attended fifty years into the past. I noticed that it was fully repaired, no longer torn, bloodstained or dust covered. It was as I'd found it within the cupboard in the Room of Requirement.

I stood up and walked around. I noticed that there we two sets of footprints in the dust leading up the stairs, I also noticed that they lead towards the window I'd awoken meters from. I could see that the two who had made the footprints had turned to face each other… I realised suddenly with a gasp, that those footprints belonged to Draco and I, the realisation hitting me so hard I took a step backwards, nearly falling down the open staircase.

I grabbed a banister to my right, only just managing to save myself. I noticed looking back at the path I'd taken to reach this point in the room had no footprints made, the long trail that should have been left from the hem of my dress sweeping across the dust covered floor should have been clear, yet it wasn't.

"What?" I asked myself carefully pulling myself upright and walking to a particularly dusty segment of the floor.

I ran my finger along it, no dust was stirred from the ground, it was if I was a ghost. I walked over and drew out my wand.

"_Flagrate_." I muttered pointing my wand at the wall.

The small beam of red light erupted from my wand; however it failed to cast a fiery cross upon the wall.

_Where am I_? I thought to myself. _Is this the afterlife?_

"It can't be…" I whispered.

"It would look different." I said trying to reassure myself.

"Is it not as you imagined it?" Asked a calm voice from behind me.

"Well…" I said not turning, too worried as to who I would find.

"You have a choice." The calm voice informed me.

"A choice?" I asked turning to face none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"You can leave this world forever, all you once knew, to save yourself and him." He paused, "Or you can stay, risking the destruction of this world and who you are. In neither situation shall you survive."

"Where am I?" I asked unable to focus on what he'd just said.

"You are neither here nor there." He said. "You are not the first to encounter this place, nor will you be the last."

"Why does it look like the Shrieking Shack?" I asked.

"This is where your life changed irreversibly. That is what form this place will take when you arrive here." He said to me. "For some it is their home, for others it would be Platform 9 and 1/3. It would depend upon where your life took such a change."

"Can I go back?" I asked.

"To what?" He asked, "All is lost within that world, there is nothing left."

"Everything. Is. There." I snapped.

"Look out the window." He said simply.

I ran from where I stood to the window. My mouth dropped. I was watching the scene in which I had come to be in this place, it was no longer a window but a mirror like screen.

_I watched as Draco whispered his final words to me and I slipped away from him. I felt the tears burning in my eyes. I watched as he openly wept over my body clutching it to his chest, never letting go even as the teachers tried desperately to free me from his grasp, he all the while was still crying my name, begging for me to awake._

"STOP!" I screamed covering my eyes. "Why. Are. You. Showing. Me. This?" I breathed.

"Because you need to see it." The old man said simply, his face showing no emotion.

I heard a voice I recognised, it was my own. I spun around to face the mirror once more.

"_Goodbye Draco…" I whispered to him, no longer in this form – Ashlea Paige but Hermione Granger. I watched as I took a step away from him disappearing entirely. I watched as he screamed for me to return but even I could not determine where I had gone._

"What was that?" I asked turning to face Dumbledore.

"That is your future, should you choose to remain in that world. You have doomed yourself to a fate you can never understand." He said taking a seat on the torn, dusty couch in the corner of the room.

"But if I stay… She's not going to disappear and if I go… She will." I said pausing for thought. "Isn't it the other way around?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" He said.

"This is no time for your cryptic babbling! I need to go back!" I cried.

"_Do you_?" He asked.

I stopped; I'd never considered leaving this world for the next. _Was I truly ready to leave behind all I loved and knew? Was I ready to face the unknown of what lay beyond?_

"You have a choice as I said previously." He prodded as if becoming impatient with the time it was taking for me to make a choice.

"Shut the heck up!" I cried. "I'm trying to make a choice whether I live or die! At least show some form of understanding!"

I glanced once more into the mirror.

_I watched as Hogwarts fell to ruin, bodies everywhere of the ones I knew so well scattered in the halls, many still in uniform, being trampled by the living trying to escape from the falling castle. The scene zoomed in on a certain individual, I recognised him immediately. Draco. I could see the look of terror upon his face, the horror of not being able to find and exit, the pain of seeing his friends lying dead upon the ground._

_I watched as a figure rounded the corner, cutting him off. She laughed in her high pitched voice. It was Bellatrix, "Thought you could escape did you? Too bad your girlfriend isn't here to save you this time… Pity." She laughed._

"_No…" He whispered backing away from her._

_I watched as he tripped backwards upon the body of a small First Year, his wand flying from his reach. He struggled desperately to find it in the dark hallway. _

"_Shame." Bellatrix whispered again. "She would have enjoyed this."_

_Draco stopped._

"_Avada Kedavra!" She screamed, the blinding flash of green light filling the hall. _

_The beam of light that erupted from her wand hitting Draco squarely on the chest, as if in slow motion he fell to his knees, gasping for breath finally falling upon the ground where he whispered one final haunting word… "Ash…"_

"No!" I gasped. "No! No! No! That can't be happening!" I screaming trying to reach into the mirror.

"It will and it can if you choose to stay." Dumbledore said.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"Because you need to see what your actions have caused. You need to see what will happen."

"Is that why I was brought here?" I asked. "My future self died?"

"No." He said standing once more, "That is not the reason. The truth as to why you were brought here is complicated; even I don't fully understand it." He stopped.

"Try me." I said taking a seat on the couch.

"It's old and complicated magic," he said taking a seat beside me. "it's older than many realise. Time travel is not a new concept, for many hundreds of years man has been experimenting with time. You are suffering one of the most severe side affects…" He said sitting beside me.

"What will happen to me?" I asked.

"That small attack is but a taste of the pain that will intensify if you remain in this time." He said to me directly.

"That wasn't even as bad as it's going to get if I stay?" I asked, a tone of panic rising within my voice.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to stop it." He said sadly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You will need to discover that on your own." He said.

"I haven't the time for wasting!" I cried. "Can't you see what is happening out there, I am dying! Tell me what it is!" I pleaded.

"I cannot, and do not worry about time. It has briefly paused for this meeting." He said.

"How do I leave this place?" I asked wandering off topic.

"You open that door and walk into it. What lies beyond is entirely up to you…" He said nodding at a door on the far wall.

"So if I want to stay, it will bring me back. But if I leave, I will go to what ever lies beyond, never able to return…" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Is there anyway I can live, but stay?" I asked.

"Not as you are now." He replied.

So many thoughts began rushing through my head. W_hat if I did stay? What would happen to Draco and everyone else once I had died? But if I leave at least I cannot screw up time anymore. What if Dumbledore was lying to me, just because I was a pest, who had destroyed all he had worked for? But what would happen to Draco in all of these situations? Could I bear to leave him without a goodbye?_

_What would I do if he just vanished, leaving me behind without even telling me why he was leaving? What was I risking by staying though? My home, my friends, the one I love and who I once was were all put at risk by my meddling with time. Was there any chance of righting the wrongs I had caused?_

"Sir?" I asked, "Is there not any chance of me being able to fix the problems I have caused?"

"Miss. Granger, it is too late for that now…" He said surveying me, his pale blue eyes twinkling.

"It's Miss. Paige thank you very much. I go by that name now." I replied snappily.

He breathed a deep and heavy sigh.

"I know when I have lost." He replied standing.

He began to pace about the room, his impatience growing by the minute. Finally I stood up from the dusty couch, he immediately turned to face me.

I took a step towards the door he had indicated towards.

"What is your choice?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm staying." I whispered reaching out to take the door handle."

"_What_?" He asked incredulously. "You cannot! Did you see what would happen?"

"Yes I did and I can't leave him to face that alone." I whispered pulling my hand away from the handle.

"You've doomed yourself! The pain will only worsen! It will kill you!" He said stepping towards me.

"For the one I love, that is a risk I am willing to take." I said turning to face him.

"It's not only you that is in grave peril. Everyone in that world is at risk because of your choices!"

"I could not care less. Because my world is with him." I said turning to the door once again

"You choose a love that can never be over the lives of the ones you love and care for?" He asked me his tone darkening.

As I fully came face to face with the door in front of me, I said my final words:_ "Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death."_ I quoted to him as I pulled open the handle.

Before I took a step forward, I said one final sentence: "And plus, I'd rather be _anywhere_ but here..." and took a deep breath in and walked into the unknown.

I felt a gut-wrenching pain enter my body once again. The room on the third floor of the Shrieking Shack faded into the darkness and another light caused me to blink uncontrollably, causing my vision to blur.

"_Ash!"_ Draco cried. "_Please! Please come back!"_

"Draco?" I murmured.

"Ash! You came _back_!" He cried tears of happiness appearing in his eyes.

"Of course I came back…" I whispered the words catching in my throat "I wouldn't rather be anywhere but here with you…"

* * *

**Dedicated to the ones I love and those who have stuck with Ash right from the beginning to the ever nearing end, you know who you are even if I don't, my gratitude goes to all who reviewed and sent me personal messages when it seemed as though all was lost, you support showed me that not every story has a happy ending but maybe it can continue on anyway…**

**I based this chapter upon the beautiful, moving song Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit. So I thank them for their inspiring and beautiful music, which drove the emotion behind this chapter.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Reason

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Twelve: The Reason  
A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_I love you, you are the reason I wake every day, the reason I go on living, because without you… I'd be nothing…"_

* * *

The unsettling feeling deep within my chest never quite left me.

I did not dare tell anyone of what I experienced during my brief exit from this world, but the harsh realities it forced upon me still stung like deep, bleeding cuts. Searing my heart with every breath, cutting me deeper with every hour, I wasn't sure how long I could survive it, but I was going to try. Hell, I was going to beat it; I was going to survive it just to prove that love could withstand death. It was my love for Draco keeping me here, without it I would have passed onto the next life that day, I would not have needed any convincing, no reasoning required. But he had changed me completely and I him.

Draco was no longer the arrogant, self-centred, obnoxious, rude guy I'd met on my first days at Hogwarts, he was someone else entirely, a kinder, more understanding, caring Draco. A Draco actually capable of love. Sometimes I thought I saw a repeat in his ways, as if the old Draco seemed to be slipping through the cracks, but the longer time that past the more I became convinced that he would not resurface. I knew that the incident with his Aunt had scared him, he hadn't really been the same ever since. I knew he was no longer working secretly on his task, because he spent every spare minute in the Library trying to catch up on the work missed or with me relaxing near the Great Lake, when I was allowed to leave the sanctuary of the Hospital Wing, in the shadows of the large oaks.

As Hermione Granger I really had no female Best Friends, no one I could entirely confide my secrets, my fears and of course my troubles in. But Draco had changed all that, sure, he was no female, but I felt no need to hide any of my more trivial secrets and fears from him, never telling him about my mission, but telling him everything else.

He'd spent nearly every waking hour of my visit to the Hospital Wing in my company grasping my hand; as if afraid I would slip away from him once again. We'd had many visitors, with them bringing a large array of sweets, flowers and 'Get Well Soon' cards. Hermione and Harry had made the journey up to visit me, apologising profusely for their behaviour that day and during Transfiguration, Draco all the while sat there and politely accepted Harry's apology for his rude comments the day I had collapsed, he had a guilty conscious I discovered.

"He thinks he caused you too much stress and you collapsed…" Hermione whispered to me, when his back was turned.

"It's not his fault… Trust me." I replied.

"I'll tell him, he just thought… that maybe well he reminded you of your Mother and it stressed you a bit…" She told me.

"Don't worry about… I'm not that ill…" I replied with a smile. "Thanks for coming to visit me." I told her.

"That's fine, I've been giving you the cold shoulder for too long, I realised that what you said was true. I'd just been avoiding it I guess…" She said opening her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted by the Hospital Wing doors opening.

In walked Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Ron!" She called with the happiest smile I'd ever seen upon my own face.

"Hermione! I've been looking all over for you and Harry!" He called walking up to her and carefully pressing his lips to hers, as he did so wrapping her, well my hands around his waist.

I smiled, she had listened to me.

"So how long has this been going on?" I asked her when she'd returned to one of the seats around my bed.

"About a month now, I don't know what it was, but it was like something just changed and we just clicked…" Ron told me.

"That's wonderful!" I cried, "You both look so happy."

"As do you, I don't think I'd ever seen anyone as happy to see Draco here." Hermione said nodding her head at Draco.

"Well it was the first time he'd left my side in God only knows how long, and he was gone for quite a long time." I said smiling.

"And Draco, I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you were when she awoke in your arms." Hermione whispered.

"You were there?" I asked.

"Ron and I were already in Hogsmeade, we went in with the Eight O'clock crew." She told me. "We thought you were gone forever, when we saw Draco clutching you in his arms, it was as all the life in you left this world completely, but returned minutes later…"

"It was terrible." Ron told me.

"I felt terrible, I don't know what came over me, and it was so… sudden." I whispered my eyes beginning to droop.

I felt Draco's hand enclose around mine. I smiled at him, "I think I want to go to sleep now…" I whispered.

"O.K, I'll be right here when you wake up…" He whispered kissing my cheek and pulling my covers over me.

"Thanks again guys." I whispered closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep, tired from a long day of visitors and treatment.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked me.

"I think so…" I replied rather weakly.

"Now remember if you feel at all unwell again please alert a Medical Officer from St. Mungo's. It is vital!" Madame Pomfrey told us.

"Will do." I replied, reaching to grab the last of the roses from my beside table.

"I shall assess your health when you return to school. Happy Holidays!" She said merrily to us, helping us carry the enormous load of cards, flowers and gifts I'd received out into the entrance hall where our bags were awaiting us.

"See you Ash!" Called several Slytherins.

I waved happily back at them neatening my short summer dress fussily.

"You look fine." Draco whispered.

"I want to make a good impression!" I replied.

"How could they think badly of you?" He asked me.

"Oh I don't know, maybe if I look foul they might think badly of me." I replied, the nerves beginning to stress me.

"Calm down." Draco whispered taking my hand, "They will love you, they are happy as long as I am." He replied.

"I thought your Dad…" I began remembering that his Father had been within Azkaban Prison for some time.

"He's just been released, but he is under twenty four hour Aurror security, as is our house…" He said sadly. "Personally I think it's a trap, they are hoping some of his old Death Eater pals turn up for dinner, and they won't." He said noticing the fear in my eyes.

"At least his home for the school holidays." I said.

"Yeah," he told me pausing. "I guess."

A loud squeaking noise disrupted our conversation, causing us both to turn to face the large wooden doors. In walked an elegant woman dressed entirely in lavish pale pink robes, which complimented her amazingly blond hair. I realised that this was Draco's mother. I'd seen her once before at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Draco!" She called running to embrace her son.

"Mother!" Draco hissed "Not here please!"

"Oh, sorry darling. Where is she?" She asked smiling.

"Mother, this is Ashlea Paige, Ash this is my Mother." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward to meet her.

"How wonderful to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, I've heard so many good things about you." I said outstretching my hand.

She however ignored my hand and embraced me as she did her son.

"How wonderful it is to finally meet you!" She cried. "How you've changed my son, so much more polite he is now that he has you." She said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Draco, she is simply wonderful! So well dressed." She commented to her son.

"She is so much more than wonderful than you would ever believe." He said to her.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked us.

"I guess." Draco said, "Are you ready Ash?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said taking his hand leaning on him for support as we walked down the long staircase stretching down to the grounds.

Awaiting us at the foot of the stairs was a carriage, still horseless. I watched as Mrs. Malfoy, who on the journey down the steps had told me to call her Narcissa magically transported our luggage and all the items we'd brought down from the Hospital Wing into the carriage.

"Umm… How are we getting to your house?" I asked curiously.

"We're catching the train of course." Draco laughed.

"Then why did your Mother come to collect us?" I asked puzzled.

"I was asked by the Headmaster to collect you directly from the school due to your ill health. My dear what ever was wrong?" She asked me.

"They ah… don't actually know…" I replied.

"How can that be?" She asked me.

"I've been kind feeling a bit off weather for a few weeks, not significant or even worryingly but it just caught up with me all of a sudden." I said to her.

"Well you will be able to rest once we reach the manor; I daresay it will be more comfortable than the Hospital Wing!" She laughed.

She seemed pleasant, far more so than she did at the Quidditch World Cup.

We soon arrived in Hogsmeade directly in front of the train station where we were allocated our own compartment by Professor McGonagall who had bravely decided to assist and supervise students venturing home for the holidays.

"I hope you feel well once again Miss. Paige." She said leaving the compartment finally after ensuring Draco managed to get me there safely.

"They seem to be making such a fuss." I replied.

"Have you ever wondered that they know what it is and their keeping it from you?" He asked me.

"I have been thinking that, I mean they're letting me go home with you for the holidays." I said.

Draco laughed.

"Mother was desperate to meet you! She told them that you'd be perfectly safe, and if necessary she would have a Medical Officer present around the clock."

"Really? She said she do that for me?" I asked disbelievingly.

"They said it wouldn't be necessary, but nether the less she offered." He said.

"I shall have to thank her." I said to him. "I'll have to buy her something…"

"We could go into London if you want." He said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well we really only live an hour away, the city isn't that far by train."

"That sounds wonderful! That would be perfect."

"Maybe you could visit your father…" He hinted to me.

"No." I said simply. "He does not need that now."

"Ok then." Draco said not pushing the matter. "But you do know that you only have three months of school to go. You'll have to go home sooner or later."

"I know, but I don't wish to think about that before it is necessary."

I noticed the train beginning to move slowly from the station.

"Where's your Mother?" I asked.

"In the next compartment, she said she wanted to give us some time alone before we arrive at the manor."

"That was thoughtful of her." I noted.

Narcissa was nothing alike what I had expected she seemed to fill anyone near to her with happiness, taking away their fears. From the moment I hugged her all my worries and fears about what she and Mr. Malfoy would think of me vanished completely. It seemed almost foolish that I'd worried in the first place.

Why did she want to give us privacy before we got to the manor? I thought suddenly.

"Draco what do you mean give us some time alone before we arrive at the manor?" I asked.

"I don't actually know, perhaps she just thought we needed some time alone because of all your visitors." He muttered stretching out on a seat.

I carefully lay next to him, "It just seemed kind of odd." I replied as he wrapped his hand around me. His arms were warm and comforting.

"I never realised that they did…until now…" He replied brushing the hair that hand fallen into my face away. "Everything will be fine." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I hope so…" I said turning to face him.

"I hope everything is okay again…" He whispered, "Because it is our entire fault if the world becomes even more screwed than this."

"I can't help but think that too…" I whispered my face laying inches from his.

I could see the worry consuming his blue eyes, it may not have been obvious to an outsider, but I knew the look well, it seemed to be permanently etched into his face these days.

"Draco it's all going to be okay. I know you're worried, I mean I am too but we can't stop living… We have to keep going even when things are tough, we'll make it through this I know it." I whispered running a hand through his hair.

"I sometimes wish that too…" He whispered, "Go to sleep Ash, I can see that you're tired again."

"Thank you…" I murmured falling instantly asleep my face but inches from his my arms wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

My sleep was interrupted by a loud tapping sound, Draco stirred to life also. I opened my eyes to find myself in the exact same position I'd fallen asleep in.

"Oh great!" Draco muttered.

"Alohamora." He whispered pointing his wand at the compartment door.

"Draco, we need to talk." I heard a gruff voice mumble.

"Yeah mate, it's getting late." I heard another say in a low voice.

I recognised the voices as none other than Crabbe and Goyle.

"Do either of you mind?" Draco asked impatiently.

"What do you mean?" They asked together.

Could they be anymore dim-witted than they already were? I thought to myself.

"I was in the middle of something." Draco hissed.

"Yeah and that's not the only thing you're in the middle of." Goyle piped up.

"Get lost the both of you, and don't interrupt me again with things that no longer matter to me anymore." He said harshly.

"You know what will happen if you take that view on this Draco." One of them whispered.

"And guess what? I don't give a rats. Now get out!" He cried out in annoyance.

The compartment door clicked shut once again, locking back into place.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" I asked him.

"It was for their own good." He replied.

I trusted he knew what he was doing and held him tighter to me, "Sleep Draco, they shall not bother you again here." I whispered closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

I did not awake until the train arrived back in London, Draco was still sleeping when I awoke, and he would have had less sleep that I had in the past few days.

"Draco, Ash?" A female voice called as the door slid open. "Oh sorry, what I interrupting anything?"

"No, no don't worry, you weren't." I chimed.

"The trains arrived." She informed us.

"I'll just grab my things." I said grabbing the small handbag from the luggage rack.

Draco took my hand and helped me walk from the train and onto the platform. I still felt rather shaky as I walked about, not quite used to walking or moving again. In my condition it took several minutes to walk outside to the car awaiting us at the front entrance.

I noticed it was a regular car; however it bore a ministry flag.

Two large men appeared either side of us and helped us load our possessions into the trunk, which it was safe to say had been magically modified.

"Aurrors." Draco whispered. "Mother I thought you said they wouldn't be with you here. Why are they not at the manor?"

"There has been a change of plans… There are several more than we anticipated." She replied carefully.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Well there are patrols and several Aurrors stationed within the house itself…" She replied sketchily.

"What?" Draco mouthed. "Mother! Ash is staying over! She doesn't want Aurrors skulking about the house while she's there!" He cried.

"I'll do whatever, I'm not fussed. Don't worry." I said to him taking his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. "I could get them to let us stay at one of the other houses…"

"This will be fine, I assure you." I said.

"Well I hope they don't interfere too much, it would ruin your holiday if they did so." He said quickly.

"What will you two be getting up to?" Narcissa asked us.

"Well we were thinking about going into London for some supplies and such." Draco began. "But I also want to teach Ash how to fly; she has never flown a broom before." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Oh it's easy to tell, the way you talk about Quidditch just makes it seem like you don't understand it, don't worry I'll get you up to speed." He said with a wink.

"Well that sounds wonderful darling," Narcissa replied, "How long do you intend to spend in London?"

"A few days perhaps…" Draco said.

_A few days_? His parents would let him just wander about doing whatever he felt like? Mine would never allow me to go to London alone, let alone stay there with him for three nights without any adults around.

"Do you want the apartment or do you want to stay elsewhere?" She asked him.

"The apartment I think." Draco replied.

"You have an apartment in London?" I asked.

"And two holiday homes." He added.

"_Wow_!" I exclaimed, "I've only ever lived in the one home, let alone owned another…"

"You'll love London Ash. Trust me, I know all the places to go, it'll be a holiday you'll never forget…"

The car ride had taken roughly an hour and a half, due to heavy traffic within the city. I was surprised that the Malfoy's lived so far out of town, so far out that in fact; there was not another house for miles around.

We pulled up to a large set of iron gates, elaborately designed with two large M's upon the top in cursive script. The driver muttered something to the Aurrors standing by the gates which allowed the car to enter the long winding driveway that lead up to the large and beautiful house.

The driveway was lined with hedges each perfectly trimmed to perfection, the garden even had trimmed hedges in the shapes of witches and wizards, one I could swear looked oddly like Draco, another featuring two people, his parents.

Wow! I mouthed, unable to even speak about the magnific cent garden.

Draco grumbled angrily to himself, about something. I could not hear what he was saying and it unnerved me slightly.

"Home sweet home!" Narcissa said happily. "Lucius is home for from Azkaban." She replied with a smile, as if unsure my parents would disapprove of me staying with a know criminal.

"That's wonderful, Draco's told me all about him, I'm glad I finally get to meet you both." I said, genuinely glad.

"I could say the same about you too my dear, will your parents be worried about your arrangements?" She asked me.

"My Mother died a year ago…" I whispered in a low voice, "and my Father… well let's just say he doesn't care what I do as long as he doesn't have to be involved…"

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear about you mother." She said with a concerned face. "Do live with your father during the holidays?" She asked me.

I swallowed; I'd yet to be asked this question.

"I live alone in a sense, he's barely there, and when he is, well his presence goes unnoticed…" I whispered.

"Oh my dear!" She cried, "You can stay here any time you feel its necessary." She whispered to me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

A single tear leaked from my eye, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I whispered.

"That is quite alright dear; you have enough to deal with without fending for yourself for months on end."

"Ash?" Draco asked me, breaking the silence, "Are you ready to go inside?"

As I got slowly from the car I noticed that night was falling.

"It's getting dark." I commented. "I didn't realise it was so late!"

"You sleep most of the day." Draco commented. "You were only awake for five minutes of the train ride, if that. You slept the rest of the way. Mind you it was rather cute."

"Cute?" I asked.

"Yes well you didn't expect me to sleep the entire way did you?" He asked me.

"I thought you did." I admitted.

Draco laughed.

"_Really_?" He asked me incredulously.

"Well, I just assumed, I woke you up at the station…" I said to him as he led me through the large doors at the front of the house.

"Well look here… Young Master Malfoy has brought himself home a girlfriend!" Laughed one of the Aurrors.

"Mind your own business!" Draco snapped, clearly unhappy about their presence in his home.

"We need to check you for dark objects and concealment." The Aurror said to us as we stood in the vast and grand foyer.

Concealment! I thought desperately, searching for an escape, any concealment finding spell would uncover who I was, I'd be found straight away.

"You won't be." Said Draco shortly, pushing me past them and into another large room.

He carefully helped me push past the Aurrors clearly annoyed and angry about their presence in his house.

"Draco, you didn't have to be so rude." I pointed out.

"Ash, as if you are carrying a dark object or using a concealing spell! They are in my home! Destroying my life, ruining you holiday and you think I'm going to put up with it?" He cried in exasperation.

"Draco, I never expected you to, but you have to understand, they are only following orders…" I said to him, turning to face him. "I know it's not about the Aurrors Draco, I can see as much, and when you love someone you can tell them all your worries and they can help you Draco, they can help you find a way through them!"

"What do you want me to say Ash?" He asked me. "What? That I'm not happy my Fathers home because all he ever did was bring shame upon the family and destroy my life? Well?" He asked me. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"I never asked you to say that." I replied through my teeth.

"Yeah because that's all his ever been good for. Ruining my life, I couldn't have normal friends or a normal life because of him. And now… I have no chance of being able to do anything else in that world because of what his mistakes cost me!"

"We all have a choice Draco; you in the end are only what you make of yourself. Not what he made you."

"Don't you see, I've been denying it so long…?" He whispered.

"Draco?" A stern voice asked from the door.

We both snapped around to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway of the large room we'd entered.

"Father." Draco replied shortly.

"Who is this Draco?" He asked us.

"Father this is Ashlea Paige, my girlfriend." Draco replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." I said walking up to him and extending my hand to him.

"Bit… Short isn't she?" He asked Draco ignoring my hand.

"Father! That was totally unfair. Apologise." He cried.

"Merely stating the truth, eh, Miss. Paige is it?" He asked me.

"Ash actually. Thanks for letting me stay in your home these holidays…" I said with an uncertain smile.

"Trust me; it was no decision of mine…" He said turning up his nose and stalking from the room.

I clasped my hands to my mouth.

_Oh God he hates me!_ I immediately thought.

"Ash…" Draco whispered wrapping his hands around my waist, "I'm so sorry about him… He can be a little moody at times…"

"I've never been called short before…" I whispered, realising for the first time since I'd been transformed that I was at least several inches shorter than Draco.

"You're not short, you're perfect." Draco whispered to me kissing me lightly upon the cheek.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"Draco? Ash?" A voice called from the hallway.

"Mother." Draco called, "We're in the Lounge Room."

"Oh!" She cried. "There you both are, I've been searching the house for you both. The head Aurror has called a meeting, which all living in the house is to attend." She paused, "That includes you Draco."

"Oh alright! Can't you see we were busy?" He asked her.

"Yes, darling, I need to remind you that it's in roughly an hour, and you've yet to show Ashlea to her room or the rest of the house, where are your manners?" She asked chiding her son.

"Oh alright…" Draco sighed. "Ash, I apologise, this is going to be incredibly boring, but my Mother believes it's necessary." He said shooting her a dark look.

Narcissa left the doorway and as she did she called "Draco… now. Not later." Her stilettos clicking away on the hard wooden floor of the grand staircase at the opposite end of the foyer.

"Well, this is the Lounge Room," Draco said leading me out of the room, "the Foyer. See those doors?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said noticing three large wooden doors on the opposite side of the large and grand foyer.

"From right to left, Drawing Room, Study and Library." He said pointing to each in turn. "Trust me their boring." He paused, "Now, through those doors is the Kitchen and the one on its right is the Dinning Room." They are the only rooms of interest on this floor." He said taking my hand and helping me up the large wooden staircase.

"How many floors are there?" I asked noticing another set of stairs.

"Three. The top has an attic." He replied, "Waste of space if you ask me."

"I guess, I've never really had an attic." I replied truthfully.

"Well I lied, there are technically four floors but well the first is the dungeons and they are stupid." He laughed.

"Okay, so this is my room." He said opening the door.

It was like walking into a furniture and home goods store.

"You have a T.V in your bedroom?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well I do enjoy watching T.V when I'm home from school." He replied.

"How many C.D's do you have?" I asked noticing the largest compilation of C.D's I had ever seen in my entire life outside a music store.

"Umm I think at last count it was roughly two thousand. But I don't know if Mother's been adding to it."

My jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Your room is the size of my entire apartment." I replied.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yes! You have more furniture than we do as well." I laughed noticing two large plush leather couches facing the T.V.

"Well you're going to love your room." Draco said to me.

"My room?" I asked stopping to face him.

"Well my Mother was excited about you coming to stay… Plus it entailed shopping." He said laughing.

"She bought something for… me?" I asked.

"Well of course." He laughed. "You didn't expect to be sleeping on the couch or something did you?" He asked me.

"Um… I kind of did…" I stuttered.

"Well follow me…" He said extending his arm.

I took it with a heaving feeling in my chest. No-one had ever done anything like this for me ever before…

I followed him down the large corridor towards a large wooden door at the direct end of the corridor. I swallowed extending my hand towards the handle.

"Shut your eyes…" Draco whispered.

"Do I have to?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'll cover them for you." He said placing his hands over my eyes.

I slowly wrenched the door open and walked inside Draco directly behind me, still covering my eyes.

"You can open them now…" He whispered removing his hands…

I slowly opened my eyes to a large amount of light seeping through two very large windows on the east side of the room.

"_Merlins beard!"_ I cried out loud to myself.

"What?" Draco asked me.

"It's so… _perfect_." I replied.

I took a good hard look at the room Draco had been calling mine. It was as large as his; the walls were a pale cream colour with a midnight blue feature wall dotted with golden stars, perfectly mirroring the night sky.

"You should see it at night… My Mother told me about it… The night sky appears on the roof, she bewitched it to. It's a bit over the top isn't it?" He asked.

"No." I paused, tears coming to my eyes.

"It's amazing…"

I watched as night slowly fell and the stars slowly appeared one by one of the roof. I lay down on the four poster bed, which was at least King size, and watched each individual star appear, Draco beside me.

"What do you suppose is beyond this world? I mean when we die?" Draco asked me.

"Something far more amazing than this world…" I whispered.

"What happened when you passed out Ash?" He asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I ask him.

"On the train you were muttering in your sleep…" He said to me.

"What!" I cried bolting upwards.

"Don't worry; you just keep saying I wonder… the door… I want to stay… Strange things like that. Things that really didn't make sense." He said to me.

"I just must have been having a bad dream or something… I don't really remember anything from that day…" I whispered.

"I know you remember something… Because you also whispered one more thing… Something about love being stronger than death…"

"I don't remember that… I've never… What are you asking?" I said to him.

"I don't know it just seemed odd."

He lent over to kiss me, his lips soft and warm upon my own. Slowly the tension between us rose, I felt him holding his weight above me as he continued to kiss me gently.

A knock at the door interrupted us.

"Mister Malfoy?" A gruff voice called.

"Yeah?" He called back sitting back up again.

"The meeting begins in five minutes, your mother asked me to remind you." It said.

"Oh shit!" Draco cried standing.

"What?" I asked.

"That stupid meeting. We have to go now! It's in the Drawing Room. We're going to be late." He said brushing his hair out of his face.

I looked over into the mirror on the front of the large wardrobe my hair was an absolute mess from laying on the bed. I quickly fixed it with a tap of my wand and followed Draco back through the corridor and down into the Drawing Room.

"You're late Draco." His Father said to us as we walked in the door.

"By what? Five seconds?" Draco asked pulling up two seats to the large oak table in the centre of the room.

"Draco." Lucius scolded.

"Now down to business…" An old Aurror said, interrupting the Father and Son argument, clearly tired of his role at the manor. "We have a few issues to discuss with the two youngsters. As you may know the house is under complete, around the clock Aurror supervision. That means two things, one, you have a curfew and two, you are not to leave the premises without prior permission."

"What?" Draco and I cried in unison.

"A curfew?" Draco asked glaring at his parents.

"Yes you are to be in bed by no later than ten p.m." He said to us.

"And what we can't actually leave the house without one of your Aurrors tailing us the entire way?" Draco asked them.

"Correct." The Aurror replied.

"What about London?" Draco asked. "I don't want a f…bloody Aurror tailing us about, what ever happened to privacy?"

"That just isn't possible with your current situation Mr. Malfoy."

"What if we stayed with my Father?" I asked.

"What?" Draco asked, mouthing a discrete _'You hate him…_' to me.

"If we stayed with him, would we require an Aurrors presence?" I asked. "It's just he's a muggle… He doesn't understand magic…"

"Well… Eh…" Mumbled the Aurror lost for words.

"That's settled. Draco and I'll stay with my Father, who will be only to happy to accommodate…" I said smiling at them.

"Are you sure Ashlea?" Asked Narcissa.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." I whispered.

"Well you'll have to remain here for at least four days. Then you may leave." The Aurror said undecidedly.

"I think we can deal with that don't you Draco?" I asked.

* * *

After tea, and some T.V in Draco's room I wandered back up to my own room, the night stars glaring down upon me in a way that was peaceful yet beautiful.

I pulled off my dress and hung it in the large wardrobe which had several brand new items neatly folded within it. She thought of everything. I pulled on my purple pyjamas and wandered over to the large bed and jumped onto it, glad I could finally rest after such a long day.

As I climbed into the large comfortable bed I heard a soft knock at my window.

I looked out to see Draco standing there in a tee-shirt and old tracksuit pants.

"Draco?" I hissed.

Leaping up and unlatching the window I let him in, shivering and cold from the rain outside I leapt into his arms.

Shivering and cold in his arms I pulled myself up to face him, kissing him. It was like no other kiss I'd ever had with him, complete and neither holding back because of others presence. I was left gasping for breath my hands tangled in his lengthy hair.

"Ash…" Draco whispered.

"Draco…" I whispered as he carried me over to the bed.

"You should be asleep…" He whispered.

"Should and are two different things…" I whispered kissing him again.

"I can see that…" He whispered laying beside me speaking between pressing his lips to mine.

"I'm glad I'm awake…" I breathed.

"Yeah I'm glad you are too…" He whispered to me.

He placed one hand behind my head and one around my waist and pulled me towards him, kissing me so passionately it was like seeing stars.

Several loud cracks filled the air, followed closely by several spells.

Several hitting Draco and I. We both screamed and I grabbed Draco tightly too afraid to let go.

The door burst open and in walked the Head Aurror.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Looks like we caught a little meeting…" Said another Aurror, a female this time.

"Yes it would appear so." He replied.

"_Please_ don't tell my Father!" Draco cried.

"Too late for _that_." Said a voice from the hallway.

"_Father_!" Called Draco releasing me and standing.

"Draco. What. Is. The Meaning. Of. This?" He breathed.

"I came to see Ash, seeing as you wouldn't let me have a minute alone with her after that meeting." He said.

An Aurror in the corner, the female laughed trying to stifle her laughter with a cough, failing miserably.

"Is something funny…? I didn't catch your name…" I asked pointing my question at the witch.

"Tonks." She replied between giggles.

_Tonks was here?_ I thought happily, the saddening fact that she didn't know who I was bringing me back to earth.

"Tonks, I think you should keep your nose out of other peoples business." I replied coldly.

She stoped immediately.

That's better! I thought to myself.

"Draco." Lucius repeated.

"I was just saying goodnight." Draco whispered.

"Was once not enough?" Lucius cried in exasperation.

"No not really." Draco replied.

"Do not speak back to me!" Lucius snapped.

I took Draco's hand, I could feel him shaking.

"Go to bed Draco." He whispered in a strangely calm voice. "_Now!"_

Draco slowly released my hand and stood.

"Night Ash." He whispered, mouthing a final 'I love you.' To me as he did.

"Night Draco." I whispered back. "I love you…" I said my voice trailing off.

Draco stormed from the room brushing past his Father in an angry blur of platinum blond hair.

"Miss. Paige, if you expect to remain here for the remainder of the holidays I expect you and my son to keep these… _Goodnights_ to a bare minimum, and particularly before curfew. Draco set of the warding spells and informed the Aurrors of an intruder. I expect you to behave respectably within my home." Lucius said to me.

"Yes Sir…" I stuttered, truthfully I was terrified of this man; he even inspired fear in Draco's heart.

The Aurrors left my room ensuring the windows were latched properly and secured the area before leaving me to sleep, the night sky watching over me.

* * *

As I walked down the staircase I heard two voices hissing beneath me. I immediately stopped, careful to make a sound.

"Cissa, you cannot expect me to sit by and allow that sort of behaviour within my home!" I heard Lucius whisper.

"Lucius!" She cried. "Let them they are young and in love, do you know hard it would be for Draco to invite anyone here!"

"Why? Is he ashamed of his parentage? His mission? Our master?" Lucius hissed back.

"Lucius, he isn't like that anymore! Don't you see, if we don't hold onto him and support him we are going to lose him forever?" She cried.

"Cissa, I highly doubt that." Lucius whispered back.

"Lucius, it's happening already! You can't see it but I can! I won't watch you turn your back on him." She said walking out from beneath the stairs.

I began my descent once more.

"Cissa!" Lucius cried walking from beneath the stairs also.

"Oh good morning darling." Narcissa said to me noticing me.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I replied with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked me.

"Well enough after the Aurrors finally left my room." I joked.

"That's just great!" Lucius hissed and stalked from the foyer into the study.

"Ignore him, he's just upset." Narcissa told me.

I finally reach the bottom of the stairs where Draco walked out from the Lounge Room looking particularly unhappy.

"Draco!" I cried hugging him.

"Morning Ash. Ready for breakfast?" He asked me.

"Yeah that'd be great." I said to him.

"I'll… just let you two get on with what you were doing…" Said Narcissa disappearing up the stairs.

Draco led me through to the dinning room where two large plates of bacon and eggs awaited us.

As we ate Draco told me about what happened with his Father this morning.

"I was on my way to see you this morning, just as I reached your door he grabbed me and dragged me down to the drawing room. In the drawing room was my Mother. We had to have a 'family meeting' apparently about my recent behaviour." He said to me before taking another mouthful.

"What behaviour?" I asked, you've done nothing wrong.

"Yeah but not in his eyes." Draco said, "He said he's disappointed it appears as though I have abandoned my master blah blah blah. Then he went on to say that sneaking around the side of a building to meet you was totally out of line and that I should be more careful with whom I choose to love."

"That's interesting he see's it that way." I said.

"Mmmhmm." Draco murmured between mouthfuls. "But then I said… You can shove your advice up your ar…"

"Draco!" Narcissa's voice called from the kitchen. "Language please!"

"Sorry Mother." Draco called before beginning again. "Yeah well I told him to shove his advice up his… well you know… But he started screaming about how I was a disgrace to the name of Malfoy and that he has a right mind to cut me off from the family fortune blah blah blah."

"Well you better not anything here, I don't want to be the cause of disharmony." I said to him, finishing the last of my food.

"Don't worry about it. I don't care, you're worth it anyway." He said to me.

_I was worth it?_

"What do you mean nothing is worth that!" I said to him.

"Ash, I love you, you are the reason I wake every day, the reason I go on living, because without you… I'd be nothing…" Draco said, "And you tell me you're not worth it. Ash, you are worth everything."

"Draco, I love you too. That's why it's worth lying to the Aurrors…" I whispered.

"What?" He asked me.

"We aren't staying with my Father; make sure you steal a key to that apartment. We're going to stay there." I said to him.

"What? Even I believed we were staying with your Father." He laughed.

"No we're not. But you're worth the risk." I laughed.

"You're the reason I came back." I replied.

He hugged me from the side and we stood up and kissed once more.

I realised that my reason to stay here needed no explanation at all, for He is my life, soul, best friend and would always be so, He is my reason, the reason that I slowly die, for fear of leaving him without a goodbye. My reason to stay even though nothing can be done to save this world. He is my reason for fighting for love to work in these bleak, dark times, the reason I stayed at all, and I was his reason, his reason for fighting his fate, the task being given to him, the pressure from his family to succeed and make a respectable "Pure-Blooded" marriage. I was his reason to stay at Hogwarts, to avoid running and hiding from the stresses of the world, I was his life and he was mine, we were each others reason…

* * *

**Dedicated to The Girl Who Loves Twilight Too Much. No reason needed, for she is the person who's stuck by me through everything and I know she will always be there for me and I for her; you are a true best friend…**

**And of course, Miss Mayhem, your pleasure when reading Draco's little usage of vulgar language was as funny as it gets, hopefully there may be some more… Who knows?**

**Also to: The wonderful, people who read, review and take the time to send me messages. I can not even begin to thank them for their reviews, comments, messages and help. I will say it again: I cannot thank you enough. But maybe this is a start.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Sometimes I Wish

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Thirteen: Sometimes I Wish  
A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_Sometimes I wish I could just vanish… But then I remember that you wouldn't be with me if I did…"_

* * *

"Remember you have to concentrate." Draco said to me.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Until you land silly." He replied with a laugh.

"What if I can't land!" I cried, terrified of the prospect of not being able to land the broom.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. Just believe you can fly, it'll help. I promise." He whispered to me.

"I wish I didn't agree to this!" I cried sitting on the already hovering broom.

"I wish you'd stop worrying." He said jumping onto his broom beside me.

"I wish I didn't have to do this!" I cried.

"Concentrate Ash, just focus." He whispered to me.

I hadn't pictured my relaxing holiday involving a flying lesson. The green grass in the backyard of the Manor was perfect for learning to fly, it was soft and spread out further than the eye could see, making it the perfect place for a crash landing if need be.

The sensation of my feet leaving the ground left me barely able to breathe. "I'm going to die!" I cried out in shock.

Draco laughed rising on his own broom besides me.

"Calm yourself, you don't want to fall off now do you?" He joked.

I immediately stopped thinking, I was barely two meters in the air but to me it felt like I was ten stories into the air.

"Can I go back down now?" I asked nervously.

"No I have something to show you…" He said.

"What?" I asked excitedly releasing my grip on the broom.

I felt myself slip and begin to fall, luckily my legs which I'd wrapped tightly around the broom saved me, still I was left hanging upside down with no way of getting up again.

Draco flew over beside me and swung upside down also, his skills as a Seeker becoming obvious, they were taught manoeuvres in case of an emergency.

"You'll need to be able to get up yourself again." He told me. "Watch and then give it a try."

I watched as he used his legs to flick the broom around before mid turn grasping the handle and swnging back onto the broom, how in the hell was I meant to do that?

"Now your turn." He said.

I tried desperately hoping it would work, but the combination of my nerves and my lack of previous experience caused me to lose it halfway, I ended in the exact same position I'd begun in, upside down.

He swung upside down again also.

"It's harder than it looks isn't it?" He laughed.

"Yes! I want to get down it's so po…" I began before his lips silenced my own.

I nearly let go entirely of the broom, so caught by surprise that I was almost unable to string my next sentence together.

"This… was so worth…it." I said pressing my lips to his in the same way he had the previous night, the tension rose between us once again and I was left gasping for air once again when he pulled away what seemed like hours later.

"See I told you flying is worth learning…" He whispered to me.

"I can see that now!" I laughed letting go entirely falling to the ground with the thud.

Another loud thud fllowed closely behind mine, I looked over to see Draco landing more softly than I had. "Where were we?" He asked me leaning over me.

"Somewhere around here I think before I fell off that broom." I laughed kissing him, wraping my arms around him and pulling him close to me.

"Well at least you can remember, another fall like that I'd be worried about your memory." He joked.

"Hey! I tried at least." I said, kissing him with more urgency than before.

"We better stop." I whispered.

"Why?" Draco asked me.

"Your Dad…" I replied.

"What did he say to you?" Draco said stopping suddenly.

"He said to act respectably in his home." I whispered, "And I really want to do that… I don't want to give him another reason to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you." Draco said pressing his lips to mine. "He hates me." He whispered.

"He doesn't deep down I'm sure…" I said when his lips weren't pressed to mine, "he loves you."

"Yeah as if…" He said with a laugh.

"Hun, I'm sure deep down he loves you, my Father even loves me, the reminder of the wife he loved more than anything…" I replied.

"Hun?" Draco asked.

"Well I guess I love you too much to use your name…" I said.

"I love you too much Hun…" Draco said.

"Yeah that much is obvious Spiderman." I laughed.

"Well it was rather cold…" He said to me.

"And raining!" I pointed out.

"Yeah and that too." He said dully, "But then we got caught. They didn't tell me about warding spells!"

"Me neither. Too bad, we'd set of the stupid spells if we left our rooms." I said.

"We could hide in the hidden room beneath the Drawing Room floor. Just to tick them off, I mean they'll think we've escaped or something." Draco said suddenly laughing.

"We could hide down there tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, they'd never know as long as we don't leave too early cause then there will be problems." He said.

"Wonderful, it will be like a sleepover party." I said.

"A sleepover party in a dungeon? You really are the most insane person I know!" He said, "But I love you for it."

I pressed my lips to his pulling him over onto me, hugging him close to my body.

"Three more days until total freedom." I whispered.

"Three more days…" He replied, kissing me one last time before standing and pulling me to my feet. "Until I'm free of this place." He hissed under his breath.

"Draco, your Mother cares for you, and you still have her… Be glad that you have someone, because without them you'd have no-one, like me." I said to him.

"Ash, you have me. Is that not enough?" He asked me.

"You're all I have here… I have no-one else. You at least have them." I said, "Appreciate what you have while you have it. What if I just disappeared suddenly. What would you do?" I asked.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't. You'd tell me first wouldn't you?" He asked.

"It's hypothetical Draco." I said, punching him the arm.

"You'll pay for that!" He laughed tackling me to the ground.

"Draco?" I heard a voice ring out across the grounds. "Draco? Are you out here?"

"Yes Mother." He called back. Before turning to whisper something to me. "See that tree over there?" He said to me.

"Yeah…" I responded.

"On the count of three sprint as fast as you can over to it." He said, "Make sure you take the broom your going to need it." He added.

"Okay then…" I said slightly confused.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One."

I grabbed the broom which had landed next to me promptly after my fall and ran the one hundred meters to the large oak tree residing in the grounds. From a distance the tree looked relatively small, but up close it was far larger than one would expect. Amidst the branches of the tree was a large tree house.

"You'll need the broom to get up there…" Draco said.

"I think I could climb." I whimpered, the broom looking more and more frightening.

"Too late for that. Fly." Draco yelled from above me, already within the branches of the tree.

I looked at the tree and back at the broom repeatively, weighing up my options. I could fly up there and risk falling again, or ending upside down again, or I could climb and never make it up to the tree house before we were found.I grasped the handle of the broom carefully, knowing what had to be done. I swallowed and prepared myself for the physical pain of falling those ten or so meters from the air to the ground, a prospect I couldn't think about.I swung myself onto the broom and kicked off from the ground with all my might. My long hair flickered behind me in a seemingly unending blur of red; I felt the wind pass through through me as though I were no thicker than paper.

I realised that I was flying. I was actually in the air, confident and carefree, not worrying about anything. Not even falling off, which I had to admit had me completely scared witless not even ten minutes ago.

"Ash over here!" Draco called beckoning me towards him.

I slowly turned towards the tree and carefully in a single, swift movement landed on a small platform at the front of the tree house.

"You did it!" Draco cried throwing his arms around me. "I'm so proud of you Ash!"

"It was your expertise that helped me the most." I said kissing him, "thank you."

"My pleasure. I at least know that you can fly now, it gives me peace of mind." He said taking my hands.

"Peace of mind?" I asked him.

"Yeah you know in case something happens I at least know you can escape." He said to me.

"Why would I ever need that?" I asked innocently.

"Ash, don't kid yourself. You know damn-well why." He said to me.

"Draco, I don't. Care. To. Share?" I asked him.

"Ash, I know what happened in the past, Riddle spoke to you and discovered your secret, our secret. That means big trouble if he catches up with us, and he already has with me, Ash. Don't you understand, he's going to use it against us, and I don't want you caught in the middle. I couldn't live with that if something happened to you."

"Draco, I've only known you for three entire months, if seems like an eternity, we spent a week in the past together, you know more about me than anyone else ever has and I love you beyond comprehension. You think I'd leave you if we found ourselves in that sort of situation?" I asked.

"I would ask that you would. I rather it be me to die than you." He whispered.

"Draco, I couldn't live without you." I said, "And you know sometimes I wish I could just vanish… But then I remember that you wouldn't be with me if I did… Draco, I couldn't live without you being there, because then I'd truly cease to exist."

A large, loud staggering cough shook me. I cupped my hand over my mouth, looking down I saw the flecks of blood that spotted my hand. A wave of dizziness shook me and I fell to my knees the world spinning about me.

"Ash?" Draco asked kneeling beside me.

I coughed violently again, the blood pouring from my mouth to the ground.

"MOT…" He began.

"STOP!" I cried between coughs. "Don't."

"Ash! You're coughing up blood!" He cried. "That's _not_ a good thing! _Ever_! I need to get her_, now_."

"Draco. Don't. Please, for _me_?" I asked. "_Please_?"

He looked torn. I could understand he was watching me cough up large amounts of blood, but he had what I wanted to consider.

"Please?" I pleased, "_Please_?"

He sighed before speaking, "Only if it doesn't happen again." He concluded. "Ash, I should be telling someone, you know that coughing up large amounts of blood is never a good thing! Something could be seriously wrong; we should be taking you to St. Mungo's." He shook his head, as if reconsidering his decision.

"Draco." I hissed, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. "You gave me your word; you can't go back on it."

"I know that Ash, but your sick! What am I supposed to do? Sit back and watch you die?" He asked clearing the blood on the ground and my clothes away with a flick of his wand.

"Yes Draco, if it comes to that you must. I don't want to in a ward, I'd rather it be somewhere like this with someone like you with me, not a healer. Please don't let that happen to me."

"Ash, what are you talking about?" He asked me looking worried. "Ash?" He asked again after I didn't say a thing.

"Draco have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone about? Not even your family?" I asked him.

"Ash? What does this have to do with anything?" He asked me.

"Draco, please just hear me out." I pleaded.

"Fine."

"Draco, there's secrets you can tell people and secrets you can't. I have one I can't tell anyone, and there's only two people in the entire world who know it, and you don't know what it's like knowing that slowly that secrets eating away at you. Taking away parts of you piece by piece, I think it's the problem. I think it's killing me Draco." I said.

"Ash, I have a secret too. We all do and you know, sometimes we have to trust those around us enough to tell them. Ash, I do understand it, I know what it feels like when it seems as though a secret is slowly eating away at your humanity, turning you into some sort of animal. Ash it's by telling someone that the pain goes away." He told me. "You know you can tell me anything and I'm not going to care, no matter what it is. I love you more than anything and that means accepting you for who you and your secret are."

"Draco, I can't tell you. Not yet, but I can listen for you." I whispered.

He looked down at the ground and slowly pulled up his left sleave slowly. "I know you've seen it." He said to me. "I know you saw it at the ball."

"I did, but I didn't know what it meant for you." I said.

"It means I've been given a task. I was chosen by the Dark Lord himself to complete a very special task, I have to mend a vanishing cabinet." He whispered sitting beside me.

"It has a pair I assume." I replied remembering reading a book containing a little information on the topic.

"The others in Borgin and Burkes…" He whispered. "Ash, I have to let the Death Eaters in Hogwarts!" He cried two small tears leaking from my eyes. "And then I have to kill him… Ash, I have to murder Professor Dumbledore!" He said, his voice shaking.

"Draco you don't have to do anything! You know that." I whispered taking his hand. "We've screwed up badly, I know that, we can't change the mistakes we've made, but Draco if I've learnt one thing from our experience with the Time Turner, it's that we can make a difference. We have made a difference."

"We've screwed up the past more than we realise it Ash." Draco said to me.

"I think it's time we paid dear old Professor Slughorn a visit." I said.

"How?" Draco asked me.

"I need to send an owl to Harry." I replied.

"Ehh, why Scarface?" Draco asked me.

"Because he'll be able to get his location." I responded.

I grabbed my broom and Draco's and handed it to him, I was completely over my coughing fit, it was as if it had past as fast as it had appeared.

"Draco, I know you don't get along with him, but we need to do this." I said to him, leaping amazingly and supriseingly easily onto the broom and floating down quickly to the grounds.

I landed on the ground quickly just within the courtyard Draco half a second behind me, "See you are totally getting the hang of flying." He said to me panting.

"I guess, I prefer walking."I said walking towards the large doors.

"Draco?" Narcissa's voice called down the staircase.

"Yes Mother." Draco replied.

"I thought I heard your voices in the grounds, but I couldn't find either of you, never mind. We need to discuss the arrangements for your London visitation with the Head Aurror." She said causually.

"Okay then, I'll be just a moment. I received an important owl earlier and I must respond to it as soon as possible. Draco can I borrow your owl?" I asked.

"Yeah go ahead. Sebastian?" Draco called.

The large and beautiful eagle owl soared into the room immediately, it was perfectly trained and a marvellous creature to look upon. I ran up to my room and withdrew a length of parchment from my bag and a my quills and ink and scrawled quickly:

_Harry,_

_Hope you're having a nice holidays, just wondering whether you happened to know where I could find Horace Slughorn, I know you and he are close and I thought you might be the right person to ask whether he is still within the castle._

_Ash._

I attached the note quickly to Sebastian's outstretched leg and whispered "Please give this to Harry Potter and do not allow anyone else to read it." With a small hoot and a flutter of feathers the bird soared through the door of my room and disappeared from my sight.

I ran quickly back down to meet Draco and his Mother already discussing our plans for London with the Head Aurror. Does he have a name? I wondered to myself, he was never called anything different, and he never really was addressed by anyone else by anything other than 'Sir.'

"Ahh Miss. Paige, thank you for gracing us with your presence." He exclaimed, acknowledging my presence in a way that made me feel incredibly unwanted.

"Hello Sir." I said taking a seat beside Draco.

"Now let's get down to business." He said abruptly.

I sat up and surveyed him carefully he looked strangely familiar. The dark hair, the green eyes, there was just something strange and unsettling about this man. Not one of those nervous frightening unsettling feelings, but it was enough to rattle me.

He spoke with a familiar authority, something I felt I should be able to recognise but could not, for some reason this man gave me the strange feeling that I knew him already. I couldn't quite put my finger on how exactly, so I sat there too perplexed to pay any form of attention.

"Isn't that right Ash?" Draco said to me, pulling me out of my dizzying reverie.

"Yeah…" I said responded, snapping back to life.

"We are going to stay with her Father, he'll be out for work most days. What is it he does again Ash?" He asked me.

"He's a Doctor." I lied. "He has many ill patients to see to and will be rather busy."

"So we were just going to hang about, and buy a few things in Diagon Alley that we need for school, quills, parchment…"

"Potion ingredients." I chimed in.

"Well that sounds reasonable." Narcissa said.

"I still have a few concerns." The Aurror told us.

"Like what?" I asked pointing the question directly at him.

"Do you intend to go anywhere else other than London?" He asked us.

"Do we Draco?" I asked.

"Nope." He lied casually.

"Very well, do either of you intend on meeting up with any other students?" He asked.

"Want to go see Crabbe or Goyle?" I asked.

"You want to see Granger or Potter?" He asked me laughing.

"No then." I said to the man.

"Okay, well it all seems to be in order." Narcissa said breaking what would have become an awkward silence.

"We shall drop you in London in three days time, and will collect you four days later from Miss. Paige's Father's home. Does this sound acceptable to you?" The Aurror asked us.

"Sounds brilliant." I said.

"Fine by me." Draco said.

We all stood up in silence and began to walk towards the door.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked the Aurror.

"Is it important Miss. Paige?" He asked me.

"Vitally." I replied.

"Very well, James Evanson is my name." He said walking from the room without another word.

"Evanson?" I asked myself, I'd never encountered anyone with the name before, neither had I encountered the name whilst reading, as for a brief moment I thought I may have done. "James Evanson." I muttered under my breath.

"What is it?" Draco asked looking at me; I'd stopped dead in the doorway.

"James Evanson. Did he seem at all familiar to you?" I asked.

"I guess something about him did, nothing really noticeable, just a small feeling in the pit of my stomach told me I knew him. Don't worry about it, he's probably on a trophy or something at the school and you saw it." He said to me trying to reassure me that I wasn't going crazy.

"That's probably it." I replied. "I guess he just seemed like someone I'd met before."

"Don't worry about it, it's not even worth it." Draco said.

We walked in silence from the room.

"His name… it can't be… No… I'm just going insane." I whispered.

"What?" Draco whispered.

"Nothing. Just another thought I shared out loud." I said.

"Don't let it get to you Ash. Because I know you'll let it and you'll be worse off for it. You just need to forget it." He said in a final tone.

I guess he was right, if I didn't forget it I would let it eat away at me from the inside, and I would be worse off for it. Not only would I spend countless hours struggling to make a connection I'm not even sure existed, I would allow it to become my top priority when there were certainly more important things to worry about. For instance, getting that Time Turner back from Slughorn.

As night began to fall on the ground of Malfoy manor I heard a small screeching from the banisters on the staircase as we crept towards the Drawing Room.

"Sebastian's back!" I said to Draco quickly.

We ran over to him, still carrying our clothes and bedding and took the note from his leg.

_Ash, _

_I can confirm with a large amount of certainty that Slughorn remains within the castle. However, he does enjoy a drink in Hogsmeade; perhaps you could meet him there?_

_Cheers,_

_Harry._

"So Slughorn's at the school?" Draco asked me.

"Yes, but we can still find him. Can you Apparate?" I asked him.

"I know how, but I'm not old enough to take the test." Draco mumbled sadly.

"Neither am I. But we could risk it, our only problem would be mis-direction and splinching." I muttered to myself.

"Splinching…" Draco mumbled uncomfortably, I too cringed inwardly at the thought of splinching, I'd seen it on a few occasions in my Apparating Lessons, it did not look all too pleasant.

"We could use the Floo Network." I suggested suddenly.

"Where from Ash?" He asked me.

"The Leaky Cauldron." I said, remembering watching other wizards and witches appear suddenly in a blaze of green flames within the building. "They have a Floo Network Connection."

"Yeah and how are we meant to get to Hogwarts?" He asked me.

"No not to Hogwarts… To The Three Broomsticks, we'll get Harry to lure Slughorn out of the school and we'll take the Time Turner from him." I told him.

"Ash, be rational. It's not like he's going to be carrying the Time Turner around with him." Draco said.

"Actually it's more in his nature to do so." I said, remembering how Harry obtained the memory from him. "He carries all sorts of things with him, phials, potion ingredients… A Time Turner isn't the sort of thing you'd leave lying around in your office. He's bound to be carrying it."

"How can you be sure any of this is going to work?" Draco said, "We're risking quite a bit if we screw this up."

"We can't be sure but the risk will be worth it." I said taking his hand. "Draco, we've messed everything up enough what harm could this little mistake make?" I asked.

"I suppose the positives outweigh the negatives of the situation. If we succeed we might be able to stop Riddle before he becomes evil. But then he might get us before we get him." He said with a shiver.

"He won't we'll wipe his memory from ever meeting us. That way he'll never learn about time travel. That's all we need to do."

"Come on it's time we hid and caused a mass panic, we can discuss it once we're down there." He said taking my hand and leading me into the Drawing Room.

The Drawing Room looked the same as it had before, I couldn't see any trap door, but I watched as Draco walked over and picked up the corner of a rug and revealed the wooden trap door.

I climbed inside and Draco followed me pulling the large door shut and the rug across. He was right it was like a dungeon, a large cavernous space beneath the manor. It was filled with strange objects, some older looking than others.

"Anything under a cloth or blanket – Don't touch it. No matter what you do." Draco whispered to me.

"Lumos." I whispered my wand lighting up at the tip. "What are all these things?" I asked seeing old furniture and statues.

"It's were we store all our old stuff. Mother hates throwing things away and Father well he hides things down here at times, that why you should try to avoid touching some things, like the items with blankets over then, their dangerous." He said walking towards a door with two small lamps either side of it.

"In here." He whispered tapping the lock with his wand, it opening instantly.

"We aren't supposed to do magic out of school." I whispered.

"They won't ever know, my parents are entrusted with enforcing the rules within our home." He muttered. "As are all wizarding parents."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean my parents won't even find out. It's only if you're a Mud…Muggleborn that they can figure it out."

"I never really thought about it." I said surprised.

"Well how did you think you practiced magic at home?" He asked me.

"Well I thought my Mother… well she never said anything about it, and first I heard of the rule was at Hogwarts." I said to him.

"You wouldn't have practiced magic after she died?" He asked me.

"I didn't, I don't know why."

"Its okay, come on it." He said indicating to the open door.

I walked in and the room lit up in a bright swirl of colour. It was like the dungeon but filled with more expensive comfortable items, such as couches, and cushions. "What is this place?" I asked walking over to examine a gargoyle in the corner.

"This is where Mother stores all the older furniture; she re-uses it and swaps it around at times. We can camp out on the couches." He said indicating two large comfortable, not to mention expensive looking couches.

I quickly moved over to one, wondering what they felt like to sit on, I wasn't surprised to find it was like sitting on a cloud.

Draco muttered something under his breath and pointed his wand at the ground and flickering purple flames appeared on the ground, never spreading, just providing warmth. I watched as the flames flicked in the shadows, in an eerie yet beautiful way. I remembered the spell well; I'd used it on Snape's robes that day we thought he was jinxing Harry's broom.

I smiled glancing down at the flames flickering before us.

"Draco, I don't think we have much time left." I said suddenly.

"What?" He asked sitting up.

"I don't think I have much longer left. The blood, I think it's the last straw…" I replied.

"You can't be. We'll fix it, they can fix it if you tell them." He said looking up.

"Draco, it's not worth wasting away my last days in the Hospital. I need to live them. I don't want to leave behind sad memories. That's not what I want… It's not what I ever wanted."

He ran over and grabbed my hands, "You can't leave me. I love you." He whispered.

"And I you… But I can't change what is… Oh how I wish I could… Be someone who wasn't dying… Sometimes I wish I were someone else, but then I realise that you made me someone else, you made me this person and I can never be anyone else…" I said my hands shaking.

"Do you need anything else?" Draco asked me.

"I need to grab something from my room I'll be back in a few minutes…" I said standing and walking from the room.

Once the door had shut I sprinted, knowing what was coming. I reached my room and pulled open the door, I begun coughing again. With my hands shaking uncontrollably I ran to my desk where my quills and ink still lay next to a length of parchment and wrote:

_Draco,_

_This could be my last chance to say everything I've ever wanted to tell you but never could, and I don't think I can leave and know you never knew. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself knowing I'd caused you that sort of pain. I guess I should start with I love you more than anyone else I have ever known, even my family, it's like you complete me in ways they never could. But then you also must know that I lied to you. I am not who I say I am, neither do I look as I do. The truth; I've used a Time Turner more than once before, and I have plenty of experience in using one._

_My real name is; Hermione Granger, the very same you know._

_I was sent back to save you, and only you from the fate you were bringing upon yourself and everyone else. As terrible as it sounds, it's true. I was going to attempt to stop you, guiding you away from your task using any means necessary, but I found so much more when I got here. I never used or wanted to hurt you. Ever. I am and will always be In Love with You. I don't know what the future holds for me on the other side if I do pass on to the next life, or if I do go back to my time so near into the future, but I can say I'll never stop thinking of you no matter where I go._

_I know it's a lot to take in. It was hard for me to take it all in at times. But then you made it easier for me, showing me that not everything had to be mission orientated here. I could make friends, I could fall in love and most of all you showed me who I was. Something no other in the world could have done as well as you._

_I know you probably hate me for not telling you, for lying to you. But I did it because I love you and wanted to protect you from yourself. As corny as that sounds its true and I love you more than words can ever explain._

_I hope one day we can be together again, but I know the chances of that are slim as I have a choice to make, and I know there is no right way to go about it. If I stay here I will certainly die, a guilt I know you'll feel for not telling anyone about my illness. I don't want you to feel that. My only other option, go back to my own time as Hermione Granger, you won't ever see Ashlea Paige again, and neither will I. I know at least if I survive you can move on with your life and I can move on loving you quietly from the sidelines. As terrible as it sounds I think I know what I have to do… I need to leave…_

_Don't be angry or sad my love, for it was never your fault. Remember that I love you, even if you forget who I was, who I am and want to forget the whole sorry mess I created, I'll forgive you for it, because at least you're moving on with your life. But know that I never regretted a moment. The trouble, the pain, the sadness; you made every minute worth it, and I will love you for the rest of eternity, until the day I truly die._

_Ashlea._

Hands still shaking I quietly folded the parchment and stored it in the locket I'd found within my few possessions, a heart shaped locket with my initials A.P carved delicately in cursive script. I carefully placed it around my neck. And I moved back to the Drawing Room, now carrying my secret around my neck.

I carefully crept into the Drawing Room and down the secret trapdoor, careful to cover my tracks, ensuring that the rug covered the trapdoor. I walked quickly back into the side room, where Draco had the small fire burning. I noticed an odd shape out of the corner of my eye as I entered the room, it was rather odd, and particularly as it was against a wall being covered was quite strange considering all the other covered objects lay out on the floor. I walked quickly over to it, jumping several large trunks and walked over to it. A strong smell filled my nostrils. The smell that a recently scorched tea-towel made, I carefully placed my hand on the protective fabric and in a fluid movement I ripped the cloth from the shape revealing a fireplace.

"Ash! Don't…" Draco began.

"It's a fireplace…" I whispered.

"Father told me there were only two in the house, both upstairs." He whispered clambering over the furniture towards me.

"Draco, this is our ticket out of here." I said with a smile.

"How to suppose that?" He asked me.

"There's a container of Floo Powder right here." I replied with a smile.

I carefully stepped into the fireplace ready to cause my last bits of trouble, ready to create my last memories. Carefully, sadly yet silently awaiting the day where I would have to leave him behind and move on and sometimes I wish that moment would just come already, easing the pain, making the goodbye quick and painless, as I threw down the handful of emerald green gasping Draco's hand firmly I clearly stated "The Three Broomsticks." And with a motion that can only be described as being pulled through a chimney by a vacuum like force we were pulled from the dark confines of Malfoy Manor to The Three Broomsticks where fate awaited us drink already in hand…

* * *

**Dedicated to my friends; every last one of them. I trust them and there is never a "Sometimes I Wish" moment with them because when their around everything is right in my world. My only real "Sometimes I Wish" moment remains to be one that I can resolve and at times wish more than anything that I had Ashlea's courage and could…**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Times Long Past

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Fourteen: The Time Long Past  
A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_Time is free, but it's priceless.  
__You can't own it, but you can use it.  
__You can't keep it, but you can spend it.  
__Once you've lost it, you can never get it back."_

* * *

I coughed, a large amount of soot pouring from my mouth, Draco doing the same releasing my hand. I wiped around my eyes noticing the familiar surroundings – The Three Broomsticks.

"Mind you wipe your feet." Rosmerta said in passing.

I looked down to notice a door mat at my feet. I quickly wiped the soot from my feet as did Draco and we wandered out into the bar. "Want a drink?" Draco asked. I turned to him and gave him a look to indicate I wasn't carrying any money.

"Don't worry I'll get it." He said rattling his pockets, I could hear the distinctive sound of several coins clinking.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"A Firewhiskey please." I said as a joke.

"What?" He stammered.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you underage?" Draco asked me.

"Dear god no! I was seventeen before I even came to Hogwarts." I said laughing.

"You're older than me!" Draco laughed.

"Excellent observation. Hand me the money, I'm going to have to buy it myself." I said taking the money from a shocked looking Draco. "Butterbeer?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied sadly sitting down.

I quickly purchased the drinks and wandering back to the table near the window. I laughed as Draco stared at the small glass in my hand. I sat his Butterbeer on the table and the large amount of change from the Galleon he had thrown to me.

"What does it taste like?" He asked me leaning forwards.

"Wait a second; I need to try it first." I replied.

I carefully took a sip of the honey-coloured liquid and spluttered. It was a burning sensation which could only be described as similar to someone pouring cooling coals down your throat.

"Well?" He asked me.

"Burning." I replied.

"Burning?" He asked. "Give me a try!" He said grabbing the glass and taking a sip. He too spluttered as I did.

"That's vile!" He replied quickly taking a gulp of his Butterbeer.

"It's alright." I said finishing the rest off in a single mouthful. "I mean after the initial sip."

"Are you joking?" Draco asked looking worried for my sanity.

"No." I replied. "I might have another."

"Be my guest, as long as I don't have to drink it again its fine by me." He said throwing three sickles at me.

I quickly bought my drink and carried it back to the table where Draco was staring out the window up at the castle.

"I wonder what they're doing up there…" He asked.

"Not too much." I replied truthfully.

"It's just weird staring up at it, not being there." He said.

"It truly is." I said to him swallowing the contents of the glass in a single go.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "What?" He asked me.

"Our target is here." I replied in a whisper.

"Where?" He asked.

"Other side of the bar, talking to the wizard in blue." I replied.

We carefully made our way over to Slughorn, who was standing still chatting to the wizard in the brightest blue robes I had ever seen.

"Professor!" I cried, my euphoria suddenly taking over.

"Miss… Miss. Paige… Mr. Mal…Malfoy." He stuttered. "Shouldn't you be at the school?"

"No! We're at Draco's house for the holidays!" I cried placing a hand around his shoulder. "Is there anything we can get you?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it another glass of Mead would be nice." He said.

"Sure." Said Draco with a smile, he threw two sickles to Rosmerta who handed the glass to Slughorn.

"There you go Professor." She said.

"Thank you Rosmerta my dear." He said.

"So Professor?" I asked, "Do you carry that Time Turner you confiscated from Draco and I with you?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked, his words beginning to slur, he'd evidentially already had a large amount to drink.

"Curiosity Sir." I piped up.

"I guess that's… fa…ir enough…" He rambled, becoming lost on several words. "Sure!" He cried startling me and Draco who decided it best to stand beside me. "I carry it everywhere wouldn't want a student taking it now would I?"

"Who would want to take it?" I laughed.

"That Ashlea Paige and Draco Malfoy might…" He laughed. "It's was theirs to begin with. Funny story I could swear I saw them in the past. Guess I was right!"

"Oh Professor, those two wouldn't dream of stealing it!" I laughed.

Draco nudged me from the side. I turned to look at him and he was pointing to a clock. It was nearly nine o'clock.

"Well it was nice chatting to you Horace!" I said. "But we best be off."

"Lovely talking to you too Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." He said with an off balancing wave.

We laughed and made our way over to the fireplace, where I grabbed a large handful of Floo powder and stepped in, and Draco right behind me. I took his hand once more and threw down the emerald power with a clear: "Malfoy Manor – Basement."

* * *

I awoke on the couch and sat up suddenly. My head was spinning and I felt absolutely dreadful, as though I was about to vomit. I glanced over to the other couch Draco still laying sprawled across it snoring loudly.

"Draco?" I asked my vision still slightly off, everything was moving in and out of focus.

He began to stir and with a smile he said "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy."

I laughed.

"He was rather out of it wasn't he?" I asked laughing.

"So were you, so don't you go saying he was out of it you should have seen what _you_ were like after two glasses of Firewhiskey." He said laughing.

"As if I was that bad!" I said.

"Professor!" Draco said mimicking me.

"As if, what about well I can't really talk can I?" I asked.

Draco shook his head with a smile.

We both burst into simultaneous laughter as the door burst open and in walked Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius merely shook his head and hissed at his wife "What did I tell you?" He said pausing as if expecting his wife to say something. "I told you the idiot and his girlfriend would be down here. Didn't I? But no. Nobody listens to Lucius anymore."

"I. Am. Not. An. Idiot." Draco hissed through his teeth.

"Oh sure you're not, your just a lying, ignorant brat with no respect for his superiors!" He Father hissed at him.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried. "Don't say things like that to him!"

"Narcissa. You need to stand by me on this." Was all he said in reply.

"No Lucius. For once in my life I'm going to do what's right instead of what I should do." She said stalking from the room.

"Cissa!" Lucius cried following his wife from the room. "Don't be like that!"

After the door had shut Draco took a seat and put his face in his hands.

"God how I hate him." He hissed.

"Draco. You don't hate him." I said sitting beside him.

"All he ever does is make my life miserable." He replied.

"Surely deep down, he loves you and you him."

"It's not like that. He's probably going to cut me off from the family gold now." He laughed.

"Draco, really I'm sure he won't."

"You don't know what he's like. He's like a ghoul times ten, when he's in one of his moods…" He shuddered.

I wrapped my hands around him.

"It's going to be alright you know. Everything will be fine." I whispered, feeling slightly hypocritical saying that considering I was going to leave him eventually, and I knew everything was not going to be fine then.

"When are we going back?" He asked me.

"When we get to London. I'll send a letter off to Harry tonight, and tomorrow we'll be in London preparing for all this." I said.

"Why does Potter need to know?" He asked me.

"Because he's going to lure Slughorn out of the castle for us." I replied standing, I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet and silently lead him from the room back upstairs to where the Aurrors and Lucius and Narcissa awaited us.

"Do you know how worried we've been?" Narcissa cried.

"No; we didn't leave the manor like you said!" Draco retorted.

"You didn't tell us where you were going!" She cried, fresh tears pouring from her pale blue eyes.

"You never asked!" Draco yelled at her.

"All I ask is that we know where you are." She sobbed.

"You never said that before." Draco said turning away from him.

"Don't talk back to your Mother like that; I have a right mind not to let you go to London." Lucius snapped.

"Don't be like that Lucius." Narcissa cried.

"Why not, the boy clearly needs supervision!"

"He doesn't he turns seventeen next month! There is nothing we can do then!" She sobbed.

"He's not seventeen yet!" Lucius cried.

"As touching as this whole scene is we have other matters to discuss…" Interjected James Evanson.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Where you actually were." He replied.

"We've told you all one million times. We were camping out in the Drawing Room!" Draco said in exasperation.

"We checked there several times." James replied.

"Well we did move about the house a bit, I mean we didn't put up a tent and sit inside it all night or anything!" Draco said.

"The coincidences of that are fairly slim, someone should have seen you." He mused.

"Well they didn't, and that's their own damn fault."

James surveyed us with scepticism, his green eyes sparkling pleasantly in the morning light. There was an uncomfortable silence where no-one spoke.

"Let them go." He said finally.

As the door shut behind us we heard an outbreak of bickering.

"We caused more trouble than we thought." Draco noted.

"It would seem so." I replied stopping at the foot of the staircase. The morning light shining brightly through the large windows that ran across the entire wall above us, beaming down upon us.

"You look like an angle in that light." Draco noted.

"What?" I replied.

"Your hair it's glowing." He said kissing me lightly.

"So yours." I smiled; his platinum blonde hair looked like it was emitting the brightest light I'd seen in hours.

He carefully touched the locket around my neck. "Who gave you this?" He asked me.

"It was my mothers, Alisa Paige." I said.

"It's beautiful, like you. Is there a photo of her in it?" He asked me.

"No." I said quickly.

"Okay then." He said looking confused at my sudden 'No'. "Come on we have some packing to do." He whispered taking my hands leading me up the stairs towards my room.

"What kind of clothes did they wear back then?" He asked me as we arrived at the door.

"It isn't really much different to what we wear really." I replied. "Well I didn't see much of it; I only really saw school uniforms and costumes…" I admitted.

"But maybe they did wear something really weird that we didn't notice or know about." He said.

"Well they aren't really going to notice us." I replied.

"If all goes to plan, we should only be there for a few hours, less if possible."

"And how exactly do you intend to stop Riddle?" He asked me.

"We're going to wipe his memory." I replied.

"We're going to what?" Draco asked looking shocked.

"Wipe his memory, only of meeting us of course." I replied.

"Can you do that?" Draco asked me.

"Of course. Draco there's a lot you don't know about me." I replied.

"Yeah what, like you were already overage?" He asked.

"Yeah. I knew you were underage, you couldn't Apparate." I said. "The truth is I actually can. But I didn't want to risk taking you with me in case you panicked. It isn't particularly pleasant." I replied.

"How long have you been seventeen?" He asked me.

"Oh since September nineteenth last year," I added grabbing all my clothes and sweeping them into a bag. "It's not really a big deal I guess."

He stared at me incredulously.

"Grab a heap of clothes and anything else you need, we'll chuck them in here it'll be easier." I said.

"It's not all going to fit in there Ash." He said.

"Silly Draco." I laughed, "I'm going to put an undetectable expansion charm on it."

"Something else I obviously didn't know about you." He laughed leaving the room.

There was a lot he didn't know about me, and yet he still found it in his heart to love me, it was almost unbelievable that one could love someone so openly. Yet the same went for me, I loved him unconditionally, without judgement or even a second thought about the mission he carried around with him. I don't know how that was possible any longer, the old Hermione would have been utterly shocked that I could be that way, or that I could even admit that I actually loved Draco Malfoy. I stared out the large window he'd scaled half the building to climb through two nights ago.

Something felt so wrong within me, as though Hermione was slowly fading away, leaving this shell Ashlea Paige, and despite how brilliant the freedom felt, it was like slowly losing an old friend right before your eyes. Nothing could prepare you for it, no book; no teacher could accurately describe the emotions I felt searing through my every vein. Yet the freedom brought with it a curse that I was going to die fighting, I planned to die fighting it until I realised I would never get my final goodbye. I was going to go back to my own time after a final goodbye with Draco and disappear forever from his life.

I tapped the bag mindlessly with my wand and I watched as it contorted and changed, the inside expanding unnoticeably from the outside. I clutched the locket delicately, for it held my darkest and most terrible secret within it.

"Ash?" Draco's voice came softly from the door. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking." I said turning to face him.

"Thinking? About what?" He said standing behind me, his arms wrapping gently around my waist.

I swallowed, "About death." I replied.

"Do you think of that sort of thing often?" He asked his voice emotionless.

"Yes." I replied.

"You know when I have something to think about its usually something that's haunting me." He whispered.

"Death, it's haunting me."

"Not on my watch." He whispered brushing the tears from my cheeks.

"You can't stop death. Draco, no-one can."

"But love can." He whispered to me.

"Draco, love seems like it will last forever, but even death brings an end to it." I said.

"Ash, why are you such a pessimist?" He laughed.

"No Draco. I'm a realist."

"There's a difference between reality and fiction Ash."

"Draco, the truth is those lines have been blurred more often than not. You know that I'm not well. Nothing can change that, I'm living the last of my days in a way I can look back and say I don't regret a thing."

I fought back the urge to rip the locket from my neck and show him the letter, but couldn't move my hands from my eyes. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you afraid?" He asked me.

"No. I'm not." I replied.

"Will you miss me?"

"More than anything."

"Will you take me with you?" He asked me.

"Draco…" I said pausing.

"I mean in your heart…" He whispered softly.

"You'll always be in there…"

"You'll always be in my heart." He whispered kissing me on the cheek.

"If I die take… take my locket. Don't let anyone else take it Draco. Please?" I asked, covering myself should I not make it back to my own time.

"Why your locket?" He asked me.

"Please, it's vital!" I whispered.

"I promise." He whispered.

"Thank you." I said taking his hands in my own and pressing them to the locket.

I released his hands and walked silently from the window to the bag, I carefully placed the large handfuls of clothes and other items he'd grabbed into the bag. The tears pouring from my eyes.

"Ash… It's going to be alright." He whispered.

"Draco I need to make things right…" I whispered.

"I know, you always seem to have to." He said with a smile.

"This could be my last chance to change the things I've screwed up. And I'm going to give it my all." I said.

"Well you will at least have me there." He whispered.

"I know."

"Have you sent Scarface his letter?" He asked me.

"No. I better." I replied.

"Sebastian." Draco called out the door, and the beautiful eagle owl soared into the room.

I quickly scrawled a letter onto the last piece of parchment I had,

_Harry,_

_Lure Slughorn out of the castle by 8.00pm tomorrow night. We – that's to say Draco and I will be waiting for him there, we need to discuss a few things regarding the potions homework and he's not accepting owls at the moment. We might see you and the others there if their up for some fun._

_Ash and Draco._

"That sounds really suspicious." Draco commented. "As if he wouldn't be accepting owls."

"Draco, don't underestimate what I've written." I said with a smile.

"And how do you suppose they are going to leave the castle?" Draco asked.

"Draco, are you really that blind?" I asked.

"There's three ways to Hogsmeade from the castle."

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked me.

"I'm not just a pretty face Draco."

"No you're much more than that." He said pressing his lips to mine, "You're a beautiful face."

"Now that made no sense at all…" I laughed.

"No it didn't." He laughed. "It was the point I was trying to make."

"I get it. And thank you." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around and pulled me down onto the couch, he felt backwards first without any form of worry on his face. As I fell it felt like my stomach had been left back where I was standing, as I landed right on top of Draco my stomach returned to me, but my head continued to spin. I pressed my lips to his smiling.

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close to him. "I love you more than anything you know that." He said. I looked deep into his blue eyes. "Yes I know that, I love you too." I responded between kisses. "Then know I'll never stop fighting to be with you forever. I'm never going to forget you, no matter what happens." I looked down at him. "Who said I'm going down without a fight?" I said pressing my lips once again to his.

* * *

The morning light streaming through the thin fabric curtains was a pleasant orange, pink colour. The type you would imagine as a cross between salmon and orange, some might even go as far to say that it was the colour of cat vomit, which would be an accurate description of this sunrise. I got up quickly and showered in my bathroom and got dressed. I chose a frilly purple dress with patterned black tights for today. I pulled these items on and discovered the only shoes that would match these items were a pair of purple stilettos positioned right at the front of my wardrobe. I looked at them apprehensively; they were an extremely daunting looking pair of shoes. Narcissa must have bought them for me; I could not imagine _these_ shoes being an item that Professor Dumbledore would pick. I pulled them on and to my surprise they were extremely comfortable.

"Wow Ash…" Draco said as I walked down the stairs into the foyer.

"Is it too much?" I cried.

"No it's perfect." Said Narcissa appearing to the right of her son.

"She does look perfect." Admitted Lucius who was beside his wife.

"Are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked us.

"Yep all packed." I replied indicating to the bag Draco had brought down to the foyer last night.

"Well the car is waiting for the both of you outside. We'll see you once you return." She said hugging the both of us in turn. As she hugged me she whispered "Look after him darling." I promised her I would and followed Draco out to the front of the manor.

Stepping into the car I realised that perhaps it was too much to ask for, to change the past entirely, but all I could do was hope. We were travelling to times long past, we risked the entire destruction of our world, as I had been forewarned by Professor Dumbledore, but it did not seem to matter as I clutched my locket tightly in my left hand, knowing that it contained everything that was me and at the same time destroy who I was entirely without showing a single shred of mercy and in my right hand I had Draco's hand, my love, my life and the reason I was travelling back to change the times long past.

* * *

**Dedicated to The Girl Who Loves Twilight Too Much; our Times Long Past seem to be a part of the present, it's like we've never really grown up… We both know we're still children at heart…**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Plot Thickens

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Fifteen: And So The Plot Thickens  
__A Tale Of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_If life is just a stage, then we are all running around ad-libbing, with absolutely no clue what the plot is. Maybe that's why we don't know whether it's a comedy or tragedy."_

* * *

Stepping into the heart of London is an experience like no other, the sheer excitement of the constant hustle and bustle within the city was something you had to be seen with your own eyes to be believed. Draco and I stepped out from the shiny black car onto the sidewalk where around us hundreds of muggles moved along quickly going about their day-to-day business. Those carrying their briefcases in suits, talking on their mobile phones no doubt on the way to business meetings. The students already in uniform rushing to make the train to school. I watched in awe as the flow of human traffic never seemed to cease, but only increase as the time drew ever closer to nine o'clock.

"Where is it Draco?" I asked looking about, as if expecting to see a sign post with the words '_Apartment this way'_ inscribed upon them.

"Over there." He replied pointing to a large skyscraper.

We carefully darted across the road, carful not to be hit by any form of traffic and made our way into the lobby of the large and luxurious looking hotel.

"Mr. Malfoy what a pleasure." Greeted the doorman taking our bag from Draco.

"Good morning Niles." Draco said nodding curtly at the man.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is my fiancée Ashlea." He replied using the story we'd agreed upon in the car, it was during school term here and to remain inconspicuous we decided to act as an engaged couple.

"I wasn't aware you'd finished school Mr. Malfoy." Niles commented.

"Two years ago Niles." Draco laughed.

"Really I didn't realise it had been that long."

"Neither did I Niles, neither did I…" Said Draco walking past him.

We finally made our way through the lobby to a pair of elevators, a man in a strange maroon and gold suit-combination pressed the button in for us.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Charles, this is my fiancée Ashlea." Draco said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ashlea." He replied smiling at us. "And to think I still thought you attended boarding school."

Draco laughed, "You and Niles are so alike sometimes."

The elevator arrived and Draco slid a small key card into a slot. Without pressing a number the elevator moved to the top floor, 54. As it glided to a smooth stop a calm female voice informed us that we'd arrived at the floor 54, the penthouse apartment. As the doors glided open I realised that the entire floor was the apartment, no corridor leading off into dozens of side-rooms, no staircase on either side, the apartment quite literally took up the entire floor.

"How many rooms are there?" I asked barely able to speak.

"Three bedrooms, four bathrooms, and all the other rooms are singular I guess." He replied as if not really sure.

"You don't sound certain." I replied.

"I haven't been here in two whole years and even then it was just to check the refurbishments." He replied.

"I've never even been in a place like this before – it's amazing; my home is an entire world away from all of this."

"That's our room, when they bring the bag up they'll sit it in there." he said pointing to a room with a dark wooden stained door.

I walked over and opened the door, the colours stood out immediately; gold and cream were the colours Narcissa had used on this room. Yet it was so beautiful I wouldn't be surprised if tears came to my eyes, even more eye catching than my own room back at the manor, this room was like an entire apartment in a single room. On the wall was a large king-sized four poster bed, made of the same coloured wood at the door, with every other item in the room made to match. The beside tables, the trunk at the foot of the bed, everything just seemed to fit perfectly.

"Wow…" I said breathlessly.

"It's rather overdone this room." Draco noted.

"It's amazing." I said.

"You think so? This was supposed to be_ my_ room. It's rather girly I thought." Draco said holding up a fake piece of fruit from a bowl on the coffee table.

"Draco fruit is not girly." I laughed.

"What fake flowers aren't either?" He said laughing at the fake white lilies in vases around the room.

"Okay, I'll admit that the flowers are, but do you not realise how lucky you are to have these things, apartments and holiday houses." I said to him.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have it all." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Maybe if they had no-where to hide they'd spend more time with me." He said. "Well, I mean I don't mind, it just gets kind of lonely sometimes I guess." He said walking over to take my hand. "Come on lets go sightseeing." He said leading me back to the elevator the door slamming behind us.

* * *

"The jewellery in this store is divine!" I said to Draco, staring in the windows of an expensive looking jewellers.

"Well let's go in there then." Draco replied grabbing my hand and pulling me into the store.

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you with?" A lady on the other side of the counter asked.

"No thank you we're just browsing." I replied with a smile.

"Let me know if you wish to try anything on." She said.

I smiled, and she turned to talk to another of the sales assistants. I wandered over to a cabinet which held the most beautiful and delicate rings I had ever seen, each with a diamond or gem or equal or greater value the size of a Knut. I noticed a particularly beautiful emerald ring, the stone itself smaller than those around it cast onto a thin silver band, when the band reached the stone it spiralled upwards almost engulfing it in a swirl of beautiful craftsmanship. I sighed; it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery I had ever seen. "It's fantastic isn't it?" Said the woman appearing by my side.

"Yes, you mean the emerald ring right?" I asked.

"Yes, no-one ever looks at it anymore. Their all interested in diamonds these days." She said to me.

"It's amazing though, I've never seen such craftsmanship." I replied.

"I know. Would you like to try it on?" She asked me.

"No, I'll just keep looking. It looks nicer in the cabinet anyway."

"If you say so dear."

I smiled at her and walked round the back of another cabinet, examining the brooches. I heard talking from the corner of the store and saw Draco talking politely to the sales assistant, he was pointing to something in a cabinet. Probably for his mother, he did say he wanted to buy her a gift. I walked out of the store, to allow him to do so, glaring in the window at the expensive necklaces and earrings displayed to the public. Next to the jewellers was an old fashioned vintage clothing shop, a dress in the window caught my eye. A beautiful black dress. Strapless, and roughly knee length. I opened the door to the store and a small bell chimed.

"Excuse me, I was wondering about that dress in the window…" I asked the lady at the desk.

"Ahh yes, just hang on a moment." The lady said standing and wandering over to the front of the store.

Several minutes later she returned carrying the dress, she carefully handed it to me. It was exactly the right size.

"I'll take it." I said pulling out enough to cover the price labelled on the tag.

"Darling, it's only half that." The lady laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"That dress has been in the window for years. It must have been waiting for you." She said with a smile. "You can have it half price."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I carefully handed her the dress and she placed it in a large purple bag with the store name on the side. I handed her the money and thanked her again and walked from the store just in time to meet Draco walking out from jewellers. He saw the bag in my hand and laughed.

"I leave you alone for what was it five minutes and you buy a dress?" He laughed.

"One can never have too many dresses Draco, and plus I needed something to wear tonight, I don't want to wear something old and tacky."

"Can I see it?" Draco asked me attempting to peer into the bag.

I put it behind my back.

"You have to wait like everyone else." I said quickly kissing him on the lips.

"Hmm I hope I can wait." He laughed.

"You will." I said taking his hand, "Come on lets go to Diagon Alley. I need to buy those potion ingredients."

I led him towards the Leaky Cauldron, which by now I figured had to be invisible to muggles, there was just no way you could have a muggle wandering into the bar, what with various magical creatures walking about the area. But the fact that it was the gateway to Diagon Alley made it even more of an importance for keeping muggles out. As the bricks slowly pulled away from the wall we realised the Diagon Alley we once knew wasn't here anymore. Half the stores were closed; many looked as though they'd been broken into. The only few stores that remained open, looked as though they'd be better off closed. The only building that was brightly lit up on the entire street was The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and for that single fact it was drawing a good ninety percent of the customers on the street itself.

We walked into the Apothecary, the store, anyone who was particularly unobservant would deem closed, however pressing on the door lightly I found it open despite the darkness of the store. The only light in the entire store was from a small lamp on the cashier's desk, providing little or no light. "_Lumos_." I whispered. The tip of my wand issuing a bright and powerful light, bright enough that I could find exactly what I was searching for upon first glance.

"_Turn it off_!" Pleaded the sales girl.

"Why?" I asked.

"The stores that have remained open, the owners have been going missing." She whispered in a harsh tone.

"_Knox_." I said and the light went out instantly.

"What?" I asked.

"They've been going missing. I don't want to be next!"

I nodded and grabbed what I needed from a nearby shelf, and walked over to the cashiers desk. She took a quick glance at what I had place on the desk and muttered.

"That'll be seventeen knuts please."

I handed over the small coins and grabbed the few ingredients I'd come to get. The second we'd walked from the store the lady at the cashier's desk locked the door with a loud click. I looked up into the sky and noticed it was getting dark. I grabbed Draco's hand.

"Come on, we have to go."

"It's only five o'clock."

"All the stores are closing, Draco remember that its worse now. It isn't as it used to be! Now they close early for fear of being murdered on the spot, they either stay open and risk death or just run." I whispered taking his hand and leading him from the alley. "What you have to understand is that we caused this. This is why we are going to fix our mistakes."

"So hidden away from the world you don't realise how terrible it truly is…" he said.

"We're sheltered from it at Hogwarts. We could never have imagined it this way." I replied. "It's at least two times worse than it was before I met Riddle."

We caught a taxi back to the apartment in an attempt to save time, but in the rush hour traffic, we probably could have walked there faster. We arrived at the hotel an hour later, night had already fallen, and even the muggles were off the streets. They too had noticed that something was amiss in the world. I looked through the window onto what had been a busy street only hours before, the street now empty, not a person within my line of sight.

I wandered into the bathroom with the dress I'd bought earlier and changed into it, it fit perfectly, the heart shaped corset and tulle complimented each other perfectly. I tied the bow that was attached to the waist quickly and wandered out into the bedroom to find shoes to wear. I rummaged through the bag, and pulled out a pair of black ballet flats and pulled them on quickly, I grabbed the bag and wandered out into the main living room. Draco was sitting watching old re-runs on the T.V wearing an emerald green dress robe combination. It matched his pale skin and hair perfectly.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I said sitting the bag down onto the kitchen table.

"I could say the same about you. That dress looks amazing on you." He said his voice barely audible.

"I do what I can." I laughed. "Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Not quite. I have something for you." He said taking my hand.

"I didn't get you anything!" I said in panic.

He laughed, "Well I don't expect anything in return."

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small object.

I gasped and threw my free hand to my mouth. It was the ring. The one I was looking at earlier that day.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "How did you know?"

"Well the sales assistant was rather helpful. She told me when I asked that you'd been looking at the ring." He said holding it up. "Now you'll have a ring to prove that you're my fiancée if anyone asks."

I laughed and he slid it onto my left ring finger.

"We're not really getting married though. Sorry, I love you and all, but I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment." He said laughing.

"Well thanks for breaking my heart and all." I laughing.

"Ready to go now?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, can you just grab the bag for me?" I asked.

He walked over and slug the back over his back, and I walked over and grabbed his hand, "Let's go." I said with a smile. I focused all my energy to arriving at the Three Broomsticks.. Apparating certainly didn't bother me, the twisting and turning feeling it ignited in my stomach barely noticeable any more. Draco however upon arrival at the side of the building hunched over and fell to the ground. "Welcome to The Three Broomsticks!" I said raising my hands above my head in a dramatic display.

"You didn't tell me we were Apparating here!" He coughed.

"Sorry, would have ruined the surprise." I said sympathetically.

"You'll be fine trust me. It passes in a few minutes." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah right, it feels like I'm going to throw up my lunch." He moaned.

"Actually, you're lucky we ate early. Most people apparently do." I said helping him to his feet. "It will pass. I promise."

It took him several more minutes to find his feet. He still looked more pale than usual; he actually resembled a ghost in my opinion, a rather solid, breathing, walking ghost. I helped him into The Three Broomsticks, where already inside, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were already deep into conversation. "Ash!" Hermione cried standing to greet me and Draco, "Malfoy…" Ron and Harry hissed simultaneously.

"Be nice." Hissed Ginny hitting them both.

"Ouch…" They both said rubbing their arms.

"Is Slughorn on his way?" I asked taking a seat.

"Yes, we delivered a fake message from… Who was it Ron?"

"Gwenog Jones, the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies." He replied.

"Is he going to turn up though?" I asked.

"He will, I know he will." Harry murmured in a dark voice, causing an instantaneous silence.

"Anyone up for another drink?" Ginny asked breaking the silence suddenly.

Several yes's filled the air, all determined to speak at the same time. We all just stared at each other. "Well this is pleasant." Hermione said nicely as we all waited for Ginny to return with the drinks.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked.

"Well we asked Harry to lure Slughorn out of the castle, and I said you could meet us in the Three Broomsticks if you wanted, I know it gets kind of annoying being stuck in the castle all the time." I said, "I thought all of you might like the chance to get out for a bit."

"Thanks Ash." Hermione said. "Why do you need to speak to Slughorn anyway?"

"He confiscated a… er… item from us that I desperately need. He's been ignoring our owls so we decided to see him in person."

"That's fair enough." She replied.

"Just out of interest, what did he take?" Ron blurted out.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"That's alright, he took a necklace of sorts from me. It has vast storages of power, and he claims that in the wrong hands it could cause terrible harm, but you see it was my Mothers and I would prefer to have it with me as opposed to him having it."

"Well then you should be able to get it off him."

We watched as Ginny returned with six bottles of Butterbeer the door slowly opened and in walked none other than Horace Slughorn, in what could only be described as the most hideous green robes I had ever seen. "It's show time." I whispered to Draco.

"We need you all to help us. We were here just nights ago and if you wait long enough he'll have enough to drink then he'll tell you anything, we need you to help us make him think we just want a look at the necklace."

"That sounds like a rather dodgy plan." Harry mumbled, looking rather guilty, I was not the first to exploit Professor Slughorn's love of fine wine.

"It'll work; I've tested it you see. Two nights ago Draco and I came here to see if we could find out where he kept us. Fifteen minutes into the conversation he told us all we needed to know – he carries it with him."

"Well what do we do while we wait?" Ginny asked.

"Is that not obvious?" Ron said mimicking Hermione's tone.

"No." Harry said.

"We have fun of course." He replied with a grin.

Several hours into the plan I found myself dancing in the large open space in the middle of the bar with Draco, Ron with Hermione and Harry with Ginny following our lead. As Draco spun me around Hermione gasped. "What?" I asked stopping.

"Are you _engaged_?" She asked pointing at the ring on my finger.

"In a matter of speaking we are." I replied with a laugh.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" She asked.

"The hotel staff are labouring under the impression that we are, don't worry we're not." I replied with a smile.

"It's easier to pretend that you're older than your private boarding school has different holiday patterns." Draco added.

"Oh, you're not staying at the Malfoy's any longer?" She asked resuming her dance with Ron.

"We're in London for a few days." I replied taking Draco's waist.

"That's fair enough." Harry added, obviously feeling quite left out of the conversation.

Ginny stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Slughorn. I think now would be the right time." She whispered.

I noticed Professor Slughorn wobbling over to the door.

"Horace what a surprise!" I cried rushing over to help him.

"Ahh Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked sitting down.

"We heard that you have a Time Turner, is this information correct?" I asked.

"Yes, I recently acquired one, it is an excellent story involving your Son. You really do look so alike Lucius." He added.

"Startlingly." Draco added with a smirk.

"Would we be able to see it by any chance?" I asked.

"I suppose so it's not like your going to steal it or anything!" he rambled.

I quickly signalled to the others to distract him as he slowly withdrew the Time Turner from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Professor! There you are!" Hermione cried.

"We were sent to look for you hours ago!" Ginny added, following the plan we'd formulated earlier, the rest of the group beginning to talk quickly to him as if the school had assumed he'd gone missing.

I the small object out in my hand and tapped it with my wand "_Geminio_." I hissed watching as an exact replica appeared, I knew all too well if Slughorn attempted to use the object he'd find it would not work, the replica was only in looks, none of the magical functions would work.

"Here you go Horace." I said handing the fake Time Turner back to him.

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened giving me a look as if to say; _'You didn't tell me you were here to take a Time Turner from him.'_

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." He said pocketing it.

The others laughed, he thought Draco and I were his Mother and Father.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Gwenog Jones… She was supposed to be here a couple of hours ago."

"Professor that's why we came looking for you!" Hermione cried. "The school received an urgent owl from her, she was called to an emergency training session, as you'd know finals are approaching."

"Oh, well that explains it." He said standing. "We'd best be off then. It's after hours you know."

"Yes Professor." They said in unison.

The helped him to his feet and bade us goodnight and exited the bar.

"It's time." I said simply to Draco.

"Yes…" Was all he said.

He followed me to the safety of the side alley we'd appeared in where I pulled out the Time Turner and began to spin the dial backwards, slowly the date fell backwards, slowly at first but increasing in pace as the years ticked by, I grabbed Draco's hand with five years to go.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

A high pitched cry pierced the night.

"Ash!" Hermione cried again.

Draco and I turned immediately to see Hermione and the others running at us.

"No!" I cried spinning the little dial backwards faster.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing." She said just as she reached us.

"We do." I said.

The little dial finally fell upon the date we'd left fifty years into the past, yet it had not come quick enough; Hermione had reached out an grabbed me just in time pulling not only her but Ron, Harry and Ginny backwards in time with us.

The force of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny grabbing us as we travelled back was bone crushing. It felt as though and entire vortex was pulling us back, my first memory after opening my eyes was finding everyone around us lying sprawled on the ground. There were many injuries from the force of us being thrown into the past, everyone bar me still lying on the ground. I was the first to stir, Draco shortly after me, Hermione well before Ron, Harry and Ginny who seemed to have coped the worst of the force being thrown at the trunk of a nearby tree. As we stood waiting for them to come around Hermione whispered five words that described the situation perfectly;_ "And so the plot thickens…"_

* * *

**Dedication: To my Reviewers, I love seeing what you all have to say and keep up the brilliant work!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: All The Difference

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Sixteen: All The Difference In The World  
__A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_Act as if what you do makes a __difference__. It does."_

* * *

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Exclaimed Ron finally stirring.

"I think I could ask you the same question." I said to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione cried.

"Why on earth did you have to follow us?" I said turning on her.

"Did you even know what you were doing?" She asked.

"Well of course I did, it's my Time Turner!" I cried.

"Since when do you have a Time Turner?" Harry asked turning on me.

"Since I was given one." I retorted.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Draco cried. "Their going to ruin everything!"

Hermione turned suddenly to face Draco.

"Ruin what?" She asked.

I looked desperately at Draco, trying to tell him with a single piercing look not to tell them, but alas, it was too late he opened his mouth and begun to divulge ever single detail of the plan we'd worked to hard to formulate.

"Last month Ash and I we're attacked in the school, by Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail – I don't know his real name." He added.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry spat.

"Yes, thank you." He said before continuing, "We were attacked in the dungeons by the two, Ash and I were both severely injured, and to keep Ash out of the way she was thrown into a corner under the staircase where she found it. She grabbed it and spun it backwards, grabbing me and taking us back to the past." He paused for a breath. "We appeared during the middle of one of Professor Slughorn's class, and a student by the name of Tom Riddle heard Ash screaming and came to investigate. He found us both bleeding at the foot of the stairs, and Ash told him and Professor Slughorn that we fell on our way to class. We spent a rather large amount of time in the Hospital Wing, I don't remember too much of that, but what I do remember is that one evening Tom Riddle decided to pay us a visit, well not me but Ash. What did he ask you again?" He said turning to face me.

"He had only one question really, and that was what my relationship with Draco was. I at time thought it was rather pointless… I was wrong. I told him he was my boyfriend but for a second its as if he saw something more than that, like he saw into my mind…" I whispered.

"He's skilled in Occulemency, he can read minds." Harry added.

"But I wasn't thinking of that."

"But you probably allowed him to rummage through your mind while you answered his question."

"That's how he found out…" I whispered.

"Well he found out we from the future." Draco begun again. "He whispered something in Ash's ear at the Masquerade Ball we attended that evening. I don't exactly know what he said but she looked kind of shocked. What did he say?"

My lip trembled, I couldn't tell him he'd hissed in my ear '_You look ravishing this evening Hermione._' That would raise a series of confusing questions. I decided to tell them instead the second part of his frightening warning. The words that I woke up each night almost screaming after hearing, the words that rang in my ears constantly.

"He asked me how the future was, and then proceeded to say: 'I won't keep you for long, but I'll let you know this; nothing you do will keep you together. Nothing. I just thought you'd like to know that…' That's what he said to me."

"What?" They all said in unison, including Draco.

"I never told you because I was worried. I was so worried that he going to attack us both or reveal us right there in front of everyone. I kept it to myself."

"Is this why you think you're dying?" He cried.

"Draco. Not. Here. Please!" I cried.

"Why not Ash! They have the right to know as well."

I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from the group.

"You can't tell them!" I cried.

"Why they're your friends aren't they?" He asked.

"Draco, you just can't. Please? Please? Please?" I begged.

"Ash you're going to have to tell them!"

"No I'm not! I can't!"

"Ash will you listen to yourself?"

"No! I won't. I can't."

"Ash you have to. What do you thinks going to happen if you suddenly… if you… if you… You get the picture!"

"Draco. This will be easier. It's better than them treating me differently. I just, I just want to be normal…"

"You can't be normal. Ash you never were to begin with!"

"I was as close to it as I could get. Now I'm different, too different. Don't make it any harder please?"

He looked once again torn between what he knew he should be doing, and what I wanted. I grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Do what you think is right. It may not be the best option, but I know you made that choice for a reason."

He took my hand and we walked back in silence to the group who were waiting for us, crowded whispering in hushed voices about something, no doubt about what Draco had said.

He took a breath. "The truth is. We're here to stop Tom Riddle becoming Lord Voldemort!" He cried finally finishing the extremely long explanation of our plan.

"What?" They all cried.

"You can't, you can't change the past." Hermione said finally.

"We have to fix what we did. That's why we're here. That's what we're going to do. Any questions." I said.

"Yeah," Piped up Ron, "what's this talk about you thinking you're dying?"

"You know I was sick right?" I said. "They can't cure it and the fact that they can't stop it doesn't really help me, but I have time. It's not going to be an instant death after a few weeks, it could years, decades, centuries. They just can't tell." I said trying to sound truthful.

"How long?" Ginny asked me.

"They said the case isn't advanced, years, many years." I lied I knew I didn't have years, I had weeks.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked me.

"Since I woke up in the Hospital Wing."

Hermione threw her hands to her mouth and gasped.

"You didn't tell us!" She cried. "We came and seen you and you told us you would be fine. Slowly dying is not my definition of Ash!"

"I didn't want to worry you. Like you are now." I said turning. "Just look at the reaction I got telling you. Imagine if everyone knew. I don't need that, life is hard enough as it is. Can I trust you to keep it yourselves?" I asked finally.

"What difference is it going to make?" Ron blurted out. "Everyone's going to find out eventually!"

"It's makes all the difference in the world!" I cried.

"How? How can it make a difference?" Harry interjected.

"It just can alright? I don't need to explain everything to you!"

"We're your friends. You should." Hermione whispered.

I stopped and reeled around to face her.

"If you were my friend why didn't you trust me? Why did you have to follow us here?"

"I… I… I…" She stuttered.

"Yeah that's right. A real friend wouldn't have!"

"Something told me to follow you. Something in my mind told me you'd need us! I grabbed Ron's hand and ran towards you praying, hoping I'd make it in time. I didn't expect Ginny and Harry to follow; I didn't expect Ginny to try an pull Ron back. There was so much that was out of my control in those few moments how could you blame me for how I acted?" She cried, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Hermione, I don't blame you for bringing them all. I just can't deal with the fact that despite everything you knew, you still followed us. Tell me why, being as intelligent as you are; would follow someone blindly into the past? Not knowing where you'd be thrown back out, what you'd be facing! How, how could you drag no only yourself but someone you love into that?"

"I did it because you're my friend!" She cried throwing her hands in the air, "And if that's a mistake these days then the world is completely lost. We will have nothing left if that's the way things are going. Times where one can't go to the aid of their friends when they need it most, times where no-one has hope anymore. And you know what I'm not going to let that happen! You might have given into the idea that all is lost but I haven't, and I won't!"

"Hermione, you think I've given in. I haven't why on earth would we be here if I had?" I said throwing my hands into the air in frustration.

"Really?" She said pausing.

"We're here to save the future. It wasn't always like it is now. As much as you think it has been it wasn't. When Draco and I came into the past, it's no mere coincidence that it was the time Lord Voldemort first incorporated time travel into his plans. We caused that. We're here to wipe that conversation from his memory."

"And how do you plan to do that?" She asked smiling.

"Are you in?" I asked.

She hesitated slightly. "Yes." She replied finally.

"Thank you!" I replied throwing my arms around her. "I'm sorry about my outburst." I said to her.

"It's okay." She whispered crying.

"_Girls…"_ Harry, Ron and Draco said in unison.

"What am I? A guy?" Ginny asked, an annoyed expression on her face.

"We never implied that!" Ron said quickly throwing his arms up defensively, the look upon his face showing that he didn't wish to be on the receiving end of one of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes.

"Well you sure made it sound like that." Ginny said.

"Everyone just calm down." I whispered. "Lets all just relax for a moment. I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." I said.

"Actually that might be a good place to start." Hermione said. "How far in the past are we?" She said.

"Forty-eight years to be precise." I replied.

"And what the teenage Voldemort is strutting about the castle killing off Muggleborns?" Ginny asked.

"No, despite popular belief, he didn't actually directly kill anyone in his time at Hogwarts. He however allowed the murder of Moaning Myrtle to take place." I replied.

"That's where she died." Harry whispered quietly, "In that bathroom."

There was silence.

"We're not here to stop the events that far into the past." Draco said.

"Riddle is currently in his sixth year at Hogwarts." Draco began. "We are here for one task and one task only. To wipe his memory of meeting us. Harry, we need you to either be transfigured or stay hidden, he doesn't need to meet his future nemesis at the age of sixteen."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, he replied in a way I never thought Harry speaking to Draco would have been able to, but he replied "That sounds alright. But I think if I stayed in the Room of Requirement until you completed this task would be more suitable, he can read minds after all."

"Fair enough." Draco replied calmly.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny what do you intend to do?" I asked.

"I think we could get away with it, walking about the castle I mean." Hermione replied.

"We're all going to need to change." I said. "I hope I have enough clothes." Grabbing the bag from beside me.

"Well your obviously not going to." Ron commented.

"Ye of little faith." I replied. "Do you really think I would dare not bring enough clothes to last a few days?"

"Well by the looks of that thing…" Ron whispered in a low tone.

"Take a look for yourself." I said shoving the bag into his hands.

"There's enough to clothe a small army!" Ron cried.

"Well I guess that's just luck." I replied.

"How long were you planning on staying?" Hermione asked.

"Not long hopefully. I was kind of hoping to return home tomorrow. The sooner the better you know."

"That sounds wise." Hermione added.

"But what if this is all part of You Know Who's Plot?" Ron added.

We all turned to face him.

"How could it be?" I asked.

"He could be involved. Luring us back under false pretences." Ron added pointing directly at Draco.

"I am no longer in the Dark Lords service." Draco replied.

"Yeah? How do we know that?" Ron asked.

"Simple, my word, Ash trusts it and so should you."

"The word of a Death Eater is worth nothing." Spat Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione cried tugging at his hand.

"What? It's true." Ron replied.

"Maybe he has changed; I mean I trust Ash and she trusts Draco. Why shouldn't we?" She said.

"Because he's a dirty, rotten scumbag who's going to betray us all!" Ron hissed.

"Enough!" I cried throwing my hands in the air once more. "I've had enough of all this bickering and fighting!"

"Well it's your fault." Ginny hissed.

"Actually no. It's no-ones fault. Perhaps it was meant to be…" Chimed in Harry.

"Okay. Lets. All. Just. Calm. Down." I said slowly. "We are forty-eight years into the past, and no-one here is dressed appropriately to walk into the castle. You all need to change into something else. Ginny you'll need to change shirts." I said noticing none other than Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies smiling and waving from her shirt.

"Harry and Ron should be alright, their just in plain clothes." Hermione said, "I however am going to have to change." She said pointing down at her skirt and tee-shirt.

I handed her some clothes from the bag that looked appropriate for the times, a modest looking pair of jeans and a jumper to wear over the tee-shirt. "You might need to make them a little bit smaller." I said to her.

"Actually that would be a good idea." She said. "I forgot about the size difference." She took the clothes from my hands and walked behind the building, emerging several minutes later in the clothes I handed to her.

"Perfect. Now it's my turn." I said rummaging through the large bag, I finally found my hands upon a small dress, it was longer than my knees and had a high neckline upon second glance into the bag I decided that it was the most appropriate item.

I slipped behind the building and changed the dress over quickly, the dress was certainly not my taste, and it was extremely fitting for the times, its neckline left a lot to be desired, a frilly collar running from left to right, irritating the skin on my neck. I half considered ripping it off but decided that it was supposed to be that way. I walked out from behind the building angrily, the others all looked at me incredulously, "Did you buy that specifically for this?" Hermione asked.

"No, it was in my clothes." I replied.

"Wow that's pretty…out there." Ginny laughed.

"Oh shut up you." I said turning to face her.

"Well at least you look as though you belong here." Hermione added. "Mine are sort of in between as are everyone else's. I suppose it doesn't matter really considering that well we aren't going to be here for long, and Harry is going to remain hidden."

"How are we going to get back into Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We're either using the Honeydukes Cellar shortcut or the…" I begun to reply before being cut off.

"How do you…" Harry begun to ask.

"Never mind how I know, but would you advise it or the Shrieking Shack passage?" I asked.

"The Shrieking Shack isn't exactly haunted yet." Hermione added.

"Would people be living there?" I asked.

"Possibly, remember forty-eight years ago was even before your parents time at Hogwarts." She replied turning to face Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny.

"Draco you'll need to be careful. I believe your Grandfather may be walking the halls." I added.

"Same goes for the rest of you I assume, do not give your real name to any, and avoid thinking about anything that could give us away at all costs. In case Riddle decides to investigate, should he ask you anything. Do. Not. Answer. Just shrug and walk away." She added.

"Think of something else or if you can attempt to clear your minds in his presence. It may help." Harry added.

"If possible you have to stay away from him. You're not going to classes. You're not talking to people unnecessarily. You are merely helping us corner him. Is that understood?" I asked.

"And how are we supposed to do that? I mean he's the darkest wizard who ever lived, surely he has a few tricks up his sleeve." Ron added.

"That something we're not counting on. We have the element of surprise. As of tomorrow operation Memory Wipe goes out in full force. For the purpose of the task you'll all assume new identities. Mine doesn't matter so much. There has yet to be a Paige of my bloodline attend Hogwarts, however Weasley, Potter and Malfoy may not be so easy to ignore. Granger should fine, your Muggleborn right?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"We'll that should work, umm Harry you can become…" I began pausing unable to think of a name for him.

"What about James Black?" Harry asked, "Sirius had a large family tree, I can remember quite clearly that there were many Blacks at this point in time, I can if needed just pretend to be one of them."

"Fine." I agreed. "Ron, Ginny? Any ideas?" I asked.

"Do we have to have the same name?" Ginny asked.

"You too alike to deny that you are related."

Ginny swore loudly under her breath causing alarm among the group.

"We could be cousins." Ron suggested.

"He can be William and you can be Isla." Harry added.

"Where did you get those names?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"The Black family tree." Harry said proudly. "But I can't think for the life of me a last name."

"You have quite a few options actually, depending whether you want Pureblood or Half-blood." Draco added. "My family tree is closely tied to the Black family tree, as is yours Weasley's." Draco said. "Why not a name from further back?" He added smiling.

"How far?" I asked.

"They could be William and Isla Nigellus." Draco said.

"Wasn't that the last name of the least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had?" Hermione asked.

"Supposedly yes, but at least their line may have survived, I can't remember but at least no-one's really going to question you thoroughly on it, if they do just say he's a distant relation." Draco added.

"Is that really going to work?" Ron asked.

"You're related to a strong Pureblood line, it shouldn't matter." Draco said offhandedly.

"What name are you going to take?"

"I was thinking Achilles." Draco replied flicking his hair back.

"Draco? Isn't sort of unrealistic?" I asked.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll be Alec Flint. I'm related to you through your distant relation Phineus Nigellus." He added.

"That sounds more realistic, it's a nice name and all but it was kind of out of place." Ginny added.

Draco turned and gave her a dark glance.

"_Play nice_." I added, a smile appearing instantly on his face.

I lead them all towards Honeydukes, creping along the darkened street to avoid detection. I pulled out my wand and just as I was about to open the door a small voice drew my attention to the fact that we would be trespassing.

"Hermione. Do you honestly think I _don't_ know that?" I hissed.

"Well… Yes I do _honestly_ believe that. What we're about to do is _illegal_!"

"Would _you_ like to lead us into Hogwarts then?" Draco asked pulling out his own wand. "_Alohamora_." He said tapping the door handle, the entire door creaking open slowly.

"Just shut it. We can… I don't return in the morning." She pleaded in a whisper.

"No. It's already open, what harm are we going to do?" I hissed back. "We're going to lock it again after we're inside."

They hesitated as Draco and I walked right in.

"Should we?" Ron whispered.

Hermione released his hand and shut her eyes; even in the dim light I could see this. I watched as she slowly placed a single foot into the store the other closely following. She was breathing deeply whispering "_I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this."_ Over and over again under her breath.

"Hermione come back." Ron whispered.

"No." She replied in a soft voice. "For once I'm going to do something that isn't right but I have to because it makes a difference."

"Hermione. Please, we're going to get caught."

"The only way we're going to get caught is if you keep dawdling. That'll give them enough time to alert the Aurrors via owl the pace you're going at." Draco added snidely.

"Draco let them decide." I whispered.

"We haven't got time for this." He hissed back.

"Let them, they might regret it if we don't." I said turning to face the group standing on the other side of the door.

Harry was the next to step across, saying nothing he entered the building, Ginny right behind him.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have to do this… You can stay here if you want…" She whispered to him.

"Hermione, I don't want to leave you." He whispered taking her hands. "Come back across and we can forget all this."

"No Ron. My place is here." She whispered releasing his hands.

"Hermione, please? What difference will it make?" He asked.

"All the difference in the world…" She replied turning her back.

"Will it?" He asked her. "You honestly believe that?" He asked her.

"Yes. I do." She replied the tears leaking from her eyes.

"Turn around." I whispered to her.

"I can't." She cried shaking her head.

"Trust me."

She slowly turned around and with a shriek of happiness she flew into Ron's arms as he crossed the threshold into the store.

"I thought you were going to leave us." She whispered to him.

"I thought I was too." He replied kissing her passionately on the lips.

He all turned our attention elsewhere for a few moments giving them some privacy.

"_Lumos."_ I whispered my wand lighting at the tip once again.

The store had not changed in the forty-eight years that had past. Everything was exactly positioned where it would be exactly forty-eight years from now. Everything except the sweets themselves, looking into the jars and containers I noticed that there was barely any sweets I recognised.

I heard the loud clicking of the door shutting behind us; Hermione was securing the lock once again. I followed Harry who led us around behind the counter towards a side room, one that usually would have been locked during the day. The room contained various boxes of the sweets the store sold, but also a staircase, which undoubtedly led to the cellar. We quietly walked down the stairs, as though an unspoken agreement bound us all to be as quiet as possible in our movements. We finally reached the small and dusty cellar. The floor was thick with dust, and contained nothing but a few small boxes.

Harry carefully slid a small panel in the floor open revealing a large gap in the floor. I watched as Harry dropped thoughtlessly into the opening. I shone the light from my wand into the gap which revealed a large open tunnel made of stone. "Coming or not?" Harry called.

Ginny pushed past me and Draco and dropped into the opening before us, Harry catching her as she did so. "Quickly." She hissed, "We haven't got all night."

Draco carefully slid down first and I followed, he helped me down onto the rough uneven ground of the tunnel. Hermione and Ron followed directly after I did. Ron reached backwards, clearly the tallest of all of us and slid the piece of flooring across the opening once again. As the last piece of feeble light was blocked off there was a chorus of "_Lumos_." Among the group and another five wands burst to light. There were several gasps and cries as the light became all too bright. Several people, I could not tell who; muttered "_Knox_" in an attempt to dim the amount of light in the passage.

"Well that was fun." Commented Draco, "Where to from here?"

"To the end of the tunnel." Harry hissed, "_Ferret_." He added just low enough so that Draco could not hear.

"Harry did you bring the map?" Hermione asked, reading my thoughts exactly. However she could ask and I could not; how was Ashlea Paige to know about the Marauder's Map?

"What map?" Draco and I asked, however I knew exactly what they were speaking of.

"Er.. Jus a map of the school." Harry replied avoiding the complete truth.

"What and it can tell you where this tunnel is?" Draco asked running straight into the back of me.

"In a way…" Harry replied, "It's just up ahead." He said to Hermione.

"Is anyone hanging about the entrance?" She whispered.

"No." Harry replied.

"How could you possibly know that?" Draco asked.

"Listen Malfoy, just don't ask questions!"

"Why not? If it involves me should I have the right to ask questions?" He asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"Hun, just trust them alright?" I said taking his hand.

"We need to get from here to here. Without these people seeing us." Harry murmered to Hermione.

"Can we do that?" She asked.

"Not tonight. I think we'll have to wait until morning or at least until there is a large enough gap." He replied.

"How long could that be?" She asked.

"Hours maybe. It's nearly twelve o'clock. What could have all those teachers up at midnight?" Harry asked.

"The Ball." I replied.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"The Masquerade Ball. The night we left they were still in the Great Hall dancing. We too attended however briefly. I though we mentioned it before. That's where Riddle told me those… things."

"Well that makes sense. Of course they're still going to be up; they'll be trying to ensure that the students all returned to their Dormitories and such." Hermione added matter-of-factly.

"Why are we staying in here then?" Ginny asked. "We could at least make it look like we're all heading to our dormitories."

"And what? Risk getting caught? I don't think so." I said loudly.

"Shhh!" Harry hissed putting a finger over his mouth. "You have to be quiet; the echoes might draw some unwanted attention."

I quickly shut my mouth.

"We could send someone up there…" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You go. You've got the map."

"No." Harry hissed back, "How am I meant to cover who I am?"

"We could transfigure you." Hermione said twirling her wand around her fingers.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked uncertainly. "I though human transfigurations were far more complex than animal transfigurations."

"Well they are, but I think I could manage, I have done a few N.E.W.T practice papers." She replied uncertainly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Couldn't he just hide or something?" Ginny piped up finally.

"Where is the fun in that?" Draco sighed melodramatically.

"Where is the fun in any of this?" Ron sighed.

"Why won't you two just shut up?" Ginny hissed.

There was a deadening silence. No-one spoke, no-one coughed, no-one dared to breath, we could all hear it – the constant, steady footsteps of someone walking on the cold stone floor above us. They stopped right above; where one can only assume we where positioned. It was several more long drawn out moments that lasted eternity, before the footsteps echoed away. There was a loud outburst of breath, all of us having held our breath for those moments we feared we may be caught.

"Are they gone?" Someone finally whispered in the loudest voice they could manage, the worry thick in their tone.

"I think so." I replied.

"Yes. The map says so." Harry replied.

"What is it with this map?" Draco asked.

"It's bewitched to tell us who's walking above this tunnel. It's particularly useful considering its location." Harry lied.

"So what it tells you the name of the person walking above the mouth of this particular tunnel?" Draco asked. "Who was it?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"He was walking behind another." Harry replied.

"Who?"

"Tom Riddle."

"We only heard one set of footprints." Draco reminded us. "There was too much noise."

"He probably heard us!" I cried.

"How could he?"

"You were practically yelling! _'We're in the tunnel!'_" I hissed.

"Well sorry." Someone hissed back.

"Has anyone else noticed its awfully cramped in here?" Hermione noted.

"Well you'd think that, it's not really a permanent living situation."

"Well I don't think it was really built for more than one or two people at a time." I added.

"Are they gone yet?" Someone finally asked, it was after all the question each of us had been thinking.

"There's more of them…" Harry whispered.

"How long do you think we're stuck down here?" Ginny asked.

"All night by the looks of things, they're moving all the students into the Great Hall…" Harry replied as he did so a loud echoing of hundreds of footsteps drowned out his voice.

It was a situation none of us particularly wanted to be in; we'd have to spend the night in the tunnel.

* * *

I coughed; a large mouthful of dust poured out of my mouth, sleeping on the tunnel floor had not treated us well. Unable to leave we were confined to the small, dank tunnel that was barely wide enough to fit a single person let alone six. We'd yet to discover what had caused the teachers to be prowling the corridors all night, but we could only assume that what ever the reason, we had to remain hidden long enough for it to have died down. Harry, Hermione and Ron in turn had stayed awake the entire duration of the night waiting for a gap large enough to sneak from the third floor to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement could hide us away more comfortably.

Sleeping on the cold damp floor made me realise that the things we'd come here to do, were going to make a difference, no matter how small and insignificant they seemed to others, what they could not realise was how much things had change, what had already been lost and what stood to be lost should it continue the way it was going. Some would say that what we were planning to do was insane and no matter how hard we tried it would not make any form of difference, but I knew and as did Draco and I suspected also Hermione knew that the changes we made, well they would make all the difference in the world…

* * *

**Dedicated to The Girl Who Loves Twilight Too Much; the first to read the chapters, and my most enthusiastic supporter.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Choose You Side

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Seventeen: Choose You Side  
__A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_The universe is a machine where you have been placed, and like a machine the outcome can be known. Every __battle__ has already been won or lost. All that is left is for you to choose; your side."_

* * *

"Now…" Harry hissed pushing himself up into the open space between the statue and the wall grabbing Ginny's hand as he did so.

Ron and Hermione followed quickly and then Draco and I. We made it just in time, pushing the statue across the trapdoor as a small Ravenclaw rounded the corner. I let out a huge sigh of relief as she walked past us, eying us suspiciously before continuing around a corner at the end of the corridor.

I leapt into Draco's arms, "We made it." I whispered, "We're actually here!" I cried, to overcome with happiness to notice anything else.

I pressed my lips to his, a smile still on my lips as I reached upwards on my tip-toes, his arms wrapping around me tightly lifting me right off my feet. He lifted me up to reach his lip with ease. Behind us someone coughed loudly, but it was barely noticeable in my mind, the emotion of all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours taking over completely.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we do have to get to the seventh floor sometime in the not so distant future." Ron added turning away from us.

"Ron!" Hissed Hermione and Ginny both of whom turned and hit him on the back of the head simultaneously.

"What was that for?" He cried throwing hand up to massage the spot where two hands had collided with his skull.

"For being a prat." Ginny retorted.

"And for being so rude." Hermione added.

"Can I do nothing right these days?" He asked Harry.

"Seems not." He mumbled in response.

"Are we going any time soon?" Ginny asked, noticing that Ron's comment had succeeded in breaking apart mine and Draco's celebration.

"Lead the way." Draco said politely taking my hand.

I smiled at him squeezing his hand. "Later." I whispered to him, following Ginny along the familiar corridors towards the Grand Staircase. We passed nobody in the usually student-filled corridors. It was an eerie sensation being almost alone in the corridors. I squeezed Draco's hand for support as a feeling of foreboding settled deep within my chest.

The Grand Staircase looked no different; it was only minus the students that were usually travelling from place to place via the moving staircases that made it feel like a different place. The portraits looked down at us as they usually would, smiling, waving and talking amongst themselves as we passed; but it was different some were pointing. Did we really look that out of place? Or was it something else that soon had the entire attention of the Hogwarts Grand Staircase portrait population looking at us.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ron asked an elderly looking wizard sitting in his frame.

"Why I never have been spoken to with such rudeness in my entire time at Hogwarts!" The wizard cried.

"Where is everyone Sir?" Hermione asked.

"How could you not know? The students were informed last night." He asked.

"We…we were out of the castle visiting family." I replied.

"How could be? Surely you're not all related?" The wizard asked.

"No, we're new students. We were visiting our families one last time before coming here. We're transfer students." Hermione added.

"Well in that case, all the students are to remain in the Great Hall until instructed otherwise. They fear Lord Voldemort is on the move." He cried.

There were many screams from other portraits, I looked upwards and noticed many had hissed, or covered their ears. Two were getting back onto their seats after falling at the sound of '_Lord Voldemort_'.

"Oh for god's sake! Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself!" Hermione cried in exasperation.

"Never have I encountered such rude students." The wizard huffed standing and walking from his portrait.

"Well that helped." I cried.

"What was I supposed to do?" Hermione said.

"He knew! We were meant to get the information from him!"

"Well sorry." She cried throwing her hands into the air, extending the word 'sorry' on for many more syllables that it was meant to be.

"Maybe we're not supposed to be here…" Harry added suddenly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"There's no-one in the Common Room."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Someone asked suddenly.

"Well I don't really know." I replied. "I wasn't really anticipating that." I replied staring across the coffee table at the others, we'd finally arrived in the Room of Requirement, I couldn't quite determine what form it was taking, however I assumed it was merely creating a comfortable hide out for us.

"Well what were you anticipating?" Ron blurted out.

"Not too bloody much." Draco retorted.

"Just stop fighting all of you!" I cried.

"Voldemort wants us to fall apart, that makes us weaker, and if we become weak he'll be able to crush us." Hermione added.

"Maybe that would be best." Ginny said nervously.

"What have him pummel us to pieces?" Ron snapped.

"No but if we kind of gave our selves up…" She added. "Not entirely!" She added quickly. "Just to get close enough to him to do the spell I mean."

"That's stupid! Imagine what could go wrong!" Ron protested.

"I for one agree with Ronald." Hermione added.

"So do I." Harry added.

"Harry. You're meant to support me!" Ginny hissed.

"I won't on this." He replied.

"Harry! If you don't who will?" She asked.

"Ginny, have you ever met him? Have you ever had to face him or fight him?" He snapped.

"I was possessed by him! I know what its like!" She cried.

"Then you should know what a manipulative, lying scumbag he is!" Harry said standing.

"Well sorry." She said standing and walking from the room.

"Ginny!" Harry called standing to follow her, but she'd already slammed the door.

"She'll come back." Hermione whispered.

"I hope so. She seemed kind of out of it the past few hours." He added.

"I noticed that too." Hermione added. "I think she's just nervous."

"I hope that's it." Harry added.

"Anyway there's not point in us following her." Draco begun. "We can't all be out there at once, Harry in particular, you can't actually leave this room. You'd be leaving us open to the mind of Riddle if you did so."

"I agree. We can't all be out there at once. We'd be risking too much. We'll send out search parties when there are people in the halls again. Two people at a time will wander the castle waiting for Riddle to leave the Slytherin Common Room, when he does they are to tail him." I added.

"What if he notices?" Hermione asked.

"He won't. Harry do you have that invisibility cloak you're always talking about?" I asked.

"How do you know?" He stuttered.

"You might like to keep you're voice down when your discussing it in Transfiguration." I smiled.

"Have I ever mentioned it?" He asked.

"Twice." I lied. "Now, do you have it with you?" I asked again.

"Always… I have to carry it with me…" He said pulling the silky looking cloak from a robe pocket.

"Good, the two people tailing Riddle will need to wear this. You just have to be careful that you don't bump into anyone or anything. Or open doors mysteriously." I added.

"Well that's easy." Draco said sarcastically.

"Actually it is." Hermione said.

"What if he hears their thoughts?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Hermione admitted, "But it's the only plan we have."

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"Well when Ginny returns Harry and I'll go." Ron piped up.

"Okay, you can go first. Draco and I will go after you." I added. "Hermione and Ginny can go last."

"Where are we supposed to wait?" Hermione added.

"The Slytherin Common Room, unless we tell you otherwise."

"Well I'm not a Slytherin so how am I supposed to know where that is?" She asked.

"Damn it. Ron you'll have to go with Hermione, Ron you can go with Ginny second time around. Ron and Hermione you can go first." I said. "Is there anyone else who doesn't know where it is?"

No-one said a thing.

"Good." I paused. "Hopefully Ginny will return soon."

The door slowly creaked open and Ginny walked in. She looked rather pale and her face was tear stained, but otherwise she looked perfectly fine.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

She nodded. "I just needed some time to think." She whispered. "Sorry."

There was a long pause, and Harry got up and hugged her. "Sorry." He whispered.

"No… I was being stupid. I don't know what came over me…" She cried.

"You're just worried." Hermione said sympathetically. "We all are."

We all, including Draco nodded in agreement.

"So what's the plan?" She finally asked composing herself.

"We're going out in pairs." I replied. "You and Ron have to tail Riddle."

"We have to tail him?" She asked shaking. "He could… he could…"

"It's okay. We have a plan." Harry said.

"What sort of plan is going to save us from his wrath?" She cried. "I mean he could control me through a diary! What sort of other foul magic can he do?"

"We're hoping he won't dare perform any such magic within the castle." I added. "I mean he is still a teenager…"

"Don't underestimate him though… I've made the mistake once. You shouldn't either."

"Ginny I know you have really strong feelings about this but we know what we're doing. We're not going to sit around and wait to be plucked off one by one we're going to get out there and do something. You're not going to be alone either; Ron's going to be with you." I added.

"Why can't I go with Harry?" She asked.

"Lets just leave the pairs as they are shall we?" Draco added. "And plus Harry is not to leave this room. We can get food and other items for him. He's just not to leave the room."

"Ginny, you know it's too much of a risk." Harry whispered. "Is it not worth the risk?" She asked.

"No." I added. "Harry don't even answer that. Ginny I know this is probably pretty hard on you. It's hard on me, on everyone here, but there are just some things you have to go along with. And this, well its one of them."

"But it's not fair! I think Harry should be allowed to help if he wishes to!" She cried.

"This isn't about Harry, Ginny! Don't you get it?" Ron cried in exasperation. "You just have to cooperate for once in your life! Stop being a nuisance and just listen to Ash!"

"That's a bit rich coming from you!" She cried. "You, the one who wouldn't trespass. You, the one who was going to leave us all behind." She cried.

"This is different!" He cried.

"No. Ron. It's not! You say I'm supposed to give in and stand down. But what about you? Did you?"

"Ginny! What's come over you! Don't you even remember what happened? Why would I be here if I didn't?"

"I don't remember…" She whispered in a small voice. "I have such a headache." She added sitting down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember much…" She replied shakily.

"It's okay…" I replied to her turning to face Hermione. "What do we do?" I mouthed.

"I don't know." She mouthed back in reply shaking her head.

"Lie down and have a rest. It should go away. Perhaps its just the rough night with barely any sleep causing it." I said.

"Yeah maybe." She replied laying down across a couch.

She closed her eyes and within minutes there were no doubts that she has fallen asleep.

"What do you thinks' wrong with her?" I whispered.

"Just let her sleep it off. She'll be fine soon enough." Ron replied. "Although she was acting kind of strangely."

We all turned and looked down at the tall red-haired girl before us. She still looked pale and incredibly tired despite being asleep.

"You don't think… That she was well possessed or anything do you?" I asked.

"How could she be I destroyed that diary years ago." Harry replied.

"Yeah I guess so…" I replied. "Just something's really not right about the way she's been acting. I mean in the few hours I known her it seems so out of character."

"She isn't usually like that. She can be if she wants. But never that bad." Ron added.

"Maybe she is just tired." I admitted.

"Yeah maybe." They agreed.

I couldn't help but stare back down at her; everything about the way she'd been acting rang alarm bells in my mind. Until now I'd been ignoring them, but finally I realised that heavy feeling in my chest was foreboding, something terrible was brewing out there. I wanted to ignore it desperately, but every attempt at it always brought me back to the same feeling, nothing was going to shake it until it actually happened.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah." They said taking the cloak from Harry's hand. "Is there anyone in the halls yet?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered pulling out the map and taping it with his wand.

"There all back in their Common Rooms and the library, what ever had them in the Great Hall for the night is gone…" He said surveying the map, pulling open different levels.

"He's there." She cried pointing to a small moving spot labelled 'Tom Riddle.'

"Easy enough. He's in the library." Ron added.

"He's in the Restricted Section. How are we going to get in there without being noticed?" Hermione asked.

"Best keep your distance then." I said looking over at the map.

"Where could we hide that's close enough to see what he's actually looking for?"

"Here." I said pointing to a small alcove, "If you hide in there you should be able to get a fairly good look at the books he's looking at, then all you have to do is go and take a bit of a look when he leaves…"

"That could go terribly wrong." Draco added. "What if one of them sneezes or something?"

"Its not going to take that long is it?" Ron asked.

"You could be there for a couple of hours… Depending on how long he spends looking at those books."

"Why don't you just waltz in and wipe his memory?" Ron asked.

"We might need to know what we're dealing with first… I mean it could be something dark he's looking up…"

"Wouldn't it be better to not know?" Harry asked. "I mean what could have changed in a few hours?"

"A lot."

"What sort of miraculous changes could have taken place?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Does it look like I spend large amounts of time in the past or the future?" I asked.

"No, well you might, I mean you actually have a Time Turner in your possession. So I can't really answer that…"

"Well I don't. But what I'm saying is so much can change in just a short space of time. It's so hard to explain it to you… I'm just saying us coming back to change things, that action in itself could have large unfathomable implications in this time and our own."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked screwing up his face.

"Ronald! It means by merely coming here we might have destroyed everything!" Hermione cried finally, purely out of frustration.

"We have no other options. There is no going back now." I whispered. "From here on in, we can't pull out."

We watched as the two dots labelled Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger crept slowly but surely towards the library where the small dot labelled Tom Riddle still stood in the Restricted Section of the library.

"I hope they're okay." I said as I poured over the map.

"They will be." Draco replied re-assuring me.

"Look their in the alcove." Harry noticed pointing down at the point on the map.

"He's not moving either." I said, stating the obvious.

"That's a good sign." Harry added.

We all waited nervously watching the map closely, taking shifts, for the first hour I dozed on one of the couches and when it was my turn Draco sat beside me claiming he didn't need sleep. Harry however took his place, I assumed he didn't sleep a wink, he looked rather tired. I too dozed off again for a brief while only to be awoken again by Draco. This continued in a slow but steady pattern over and over again. I grew slightly bored of staring aimlessly at the map, where nothing was really happening.

Three and a half hours later there was finally some movement.

"Harry!" I hissed waking him up suddenly.

"Whazgoinon?" He cried falling off the couch.

"He's moving!" I replied.

We all watched as the small dot that resembled Tom Riddle walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. We had completely forgotten about Ron and Hermione, who by the time we began searching for their two small dots where halfway back to the room.

The second the door opened we practically jumped on them.

"What was he reading?" I asked.

"Was it boring?" Draco asked.

"I bet he was looking up the Dark Arts?" Harry accused.

"Did he curse you?" I asked.

"Did he even know you were there?" Draco questioned.

"Shut the hell up!" Ron finally cried as I was about to ask another of the hundreds of questions blaring through my mind, all at once.

I snapped my open mouth shut instantly.

"He was looking at several books, all on the same topic." She swallowed looking at the ground. "He… He was looking up information on Horcruxes."

I swallowed.

"Horcruxes?" Draco asked, "What are they?"

"A Horcrux is a part of a person's soul which they split and encase in an object. If their body is attacked, and killed part of them still lives on in this object earthbound and unable to die." Harry whispered in a low voice.

"How do you split your soul?" Draco asked in horror.

"Murder. It shreds the soul, and with a combination of dark magic you encase it in an object. Riddle achieved this on several occasions."

"Several?" Draco said his jaw dropping. "You mean to say there's hundreds of pieces of his soul out there…"

"Not hundreds, several, but not hundreds." Harry replied.

"And how are you meant to destroy them?" Draco asked.

"You have destroy beyond magical repair." I whispered.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I've come across the term several times." I whispered. "They have to be destroyed in a way that renders them completely ruined. For instance, basilisk venom and fiendfyre are two well known ways of destroying them. Both deadly if you use them incorrectly."

"What if he's created one already?" Draco asked suddenly.

"He has. He's actually already created two." Hermione whispered.

"Who did he kill?" Draco asked his jaw agape.

"He killed his own Father, and you Moaning Myrtle he killed her too and they became his first Horcruxes." Harry added.

Draco looked pale, he looked quite ill.

"Draco?" I asked placing my hand in his.

"That's vile… He killed people so that he could live forever?" He asked.

"That was his general intention yes." Harry replied.

"Isn't there some sort of limit? A side effect?" Draco asked.

"There's no limit, but with each you render your soul more and more unstable. With each split you soul halves, you become less human, your humanity slowly seeps away from you leaving you with a singular piece of maimed soul. The only way to reverse it is to feel remorse. You've actually got to feel sorry for what you've done." Hermione whispered.

"How do you all know this?" Draco whispered.

"Harry has lessons with Professor Dumbledore; I read in that terrible book in the library that Riddle was reading: _Secrets of The Darkest Art_, Ash how do you know?" She said turning to me.

"My education prior to attending Hogwarts was quite extensive. My mother was quite an extraordinary witch. She believed in keeping nothing from me, as ignorance would only leave me susceptible to the harsh ways of the world that lay beyond. She taught me about them, but never how they are created or the real details, I know the basics, of their existence, their purpose and of course the methods used to destroy them." I replied.

"Do you think he's preparing to create another?" I asked.

"Perhaps." Hermione replied.

"You better get going." Harry cried from where the map lay open on the floor. "He's on the move."

"Draco. Come on." I cried grabbing his hand.

"Don't forget the cloak!" Hermione cried shrilly.

I quickly ran and grabbed the cloak from Hermione's outstretched hand. "Where is he?" I asked.

"In the East Tower. Funny, I didn't think there was anything up there…" Harry called.

I wrenched the door open and grabbed the cloak pulling it over the both of us.

"To the East Tower." I whispered beginning to move forward.

On the whole it was a rather easy journey, night was beginning to fall and everyone except Tom Riddle it would seem had gathered in the Great Hall for dinner.

We walked slowly up the spiralling staircase, careful to avoid the trick stairs that seemed to appear at the worst possible moments. We finally reached a door at the top of the staircase.

"Should we open it?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well its not like the doors going to open by itself." I hissed back.

Slowly I watched in horror as the door eased open by itself.

"Is someone there?" A voice called.

I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him through the door with me.

"Hello?" The voice asked again.

I noticed a pale, dark haired boy sitting on the ground looking out onto a large balcony. It was none other than Tom Riddle. He stood and walked over towards the door. I quickly pulled Draco into the corner of the room. He carefully closed the door and whispered something I could not hear as he shut the door. He smiled.

"I should have known you'd return Ashlea…" He whispered. "This time I believe the pleasure is mine."

I carefully drew out my wand, and slowly edged forward.

"But where are you hiding?" He asked. "Your thoughts teeming with things they should not be. Your friends were also, as is your precious Draco… He's here too, shame, pity he had to watch you die…"

I ran forward leaving Draco standing covered by the cloak.

"You arrogant prat!" I cried pressing my wand into his throat.

"You don't have the guts…" He snarled through bared teeth.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked pressing the wand into his flesh with greater force.

"You won't. You wouldn't dare. The implications of your actions are too great for even you to comprehend and I know you're intelligent."

"You know for someone in your position your being awfully talkative." I replied.

"I believe I'm the one who knows the outcome of today…" he whispered. "You see I have a trick up my sleave… A trick that even your oversized brain did not foresee."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, but there is no doubt in my mind that the outcome of today's little meeting will be greatly in my favour."

"Interesting. I would have stopped talking…" I replied. "Seeing as I'm about to wipe every memory you have."

He laughed; it was a manic laughter that sent chills down my spine.

"You'd like to think you were about to do that wouldn't you Ashlea. But we both know different."

For the first time he'd actually caused a flash of doubt within my mind. His smile as he realised this was harsh and terrible.

"You can go to hell!" I screamed shoving the wand further into his throat.

He let out a gasp throwing his hands to his neck.

"How does it feel Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle, to know you are about to forget everything?" I asked, the adrenaline pumping through my every vein.

"How does it feel to know you are about to be defeated?" He whispered to me between breaths.

I opened my mouth to begin the spell but was stopped by the scream of a girl on the balcony. I turned to see the flaming red haired girl I knew so well – Ginny Weasley.

"_Ginny?"_ I asked lowering my wand thoughtlessly.

I watched as a smile that resembled that of Tom Riddle's spread across her face.

"Hello Ashlea." She hissed.

"Ginny what's wrong with you?" I said taking a step backwards. "You were asleep on the couch… When did you… How did you get here?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"For someone smart you certainly take little notice of the world around you… I expected more…" She said circling me.

Tom Riddle to began to circle me.

"How does it feel to know you are outnumbered?" He asked.

"How does it feel?" Ginny whispered in a low harsh voice.

"I'm not." I replied confidently.

"Any last words Ashlea Paige?" Riddle hissed.

"I'm sure Draco would love to hear from you…" Ginny hissed.

"Yeah. I do actually have a few last words. Draco you are not to do anything. You are not to avenge my death should it occur. Oh and you two can go to hell." I cried pulling out my wand. "Impedimenta!" I screamed aiming it directly at the startled Tom Riddle. I watched as his movement slowed to a near standstill.

"Run Draco!" I cried turning on Ginny.

"Stupefy!" She screamed.

"Protego." I whispered, the jinx rebounding off the invisible shield hitting her squarely in the chest.

"Ash are you coming?" Draco cried in alarm.

"I'm going to finish what I started." I hissed staring at the form of Riddle begin to regain movement. "Run you fool!" I screamed at him.

"Ash?" He cried.

"Just go." I said shaking my head.

I could not see Draco due to the cloak, but I knew we were in serious trouble when the door handle wouldn't budge.

"He's locked us in." He cried.

A cold laughter erupted from the middle of the room.

"And so we find ourselves in a wee bit of a predicament." Riddle laughed.

"Let Draco go. He had nothing to do with this." I hissed.

"Quite the contrary my dear." He replied.

"Shut up." I replied.

"If you want to play it that way, I think perhaps letting him go might be a little bit of fun…" Riddle replied. "After all, I'm on my way to meet a rather interesting individual." He began to pace around me. "You however have a date with a locked room."

"What the hell are you on about?" I hissed.

"Would you like to see the prison I devised for you?" He asked a note of impatience in his voice.

"What if I don't want to go in there?" I asked.

"Well you will be forced." He said with a smile. "Draco you may leave. I will know if you do not." He added the door opening.

I heard the echoing footsteps of Draco sprinting down the staircase, desperate to reach the others before anything truly terrible happened. Riddle heard the footsteps and laughed, "He won't make it in time. I'll be long gone before he even manages to make it to the Room."

"You're wrong. I won't go down without a fight." I replied.

Riddle laughed again.

"How are you to fight if you don't even know where you are?"

"What?" I cried out.

"I'll be seeing you Ashlea. Though then again. You won't be seeing me, you're dead body will prove an excellent feast for the basilisk." He said with a smile drawing his wand once again from his pocket. "Goodnight." He said cheerfully.

My vision went blurry. I felt my knees collapse from under me, my hands outstretched, I felt the sickening crunch that shook my entire body as I hit the cold hard stone floor where I'd been standing seconds before. I let out a last breath as I slowly closed my eyes, watching as Riddle and Ginny walked from the room, before everything faded to black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the darkness completely consuming all within the room.

"Ow." I whimpered in pain as I cast a glance around the room and attempted to stand.

I felt the cool stone wall behind me as I attempted to see anything within the room. I put my hands in front of me blindly attempting to feel something within the room. It did not take long for me to realise that the room was not large at all. Less than a meter by another two meters. A small thin prison designed to hold me until I died.

I fell to my knees and began to grope desperately around in the dark for my wand. I searched every corner of the small room, only to find that it was not placed within the walls that held me along with my unconscious body.

"God… Help me!" I screamed out to walls.

No-one could hear me. I was trapped within the walls of the school, alone, in pain and no-one could hear my desperate screams for help.

"Help! HELP! HELP!" I screamed. My throat became dry, and my voice grew hoarse.

The tears eventually ran dry.

"I'm going to die in here…" I finally whispered giving into the darkness.

* * *

I awoke what seemed hours later, but it could have been days, I had no perception of time within my prison. The air had become thick. I was going to die of suffocation, rather than starvation or dehydration the way it was going.

My arms and legs ached.

The stone floor sleeping arrangements two nights in a row had not agreed with my body. However the time I'd spent sleeping in here seemed to only have doubled the pain I felt. I glanced down at my hand, I could not see it but I could feel the throbbing pain. It felt heavy against my leg, it was most definitely broken. With a wand I could have fixed it, but without it, I would die before I could relieve the pain. I carefully pushed myself up against the wall in an uncomfortable seated position.

I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me and one again I closed my eyes and drifted into an unsteady, uneasy sleep.

* * *

I coughed. It was a rude awakening. There was little air left. Every breath was painful. I had no energy left, and with the feeling that no-one was ever going to find me I finally gave in. I'd remained hopeful that I would survive, that Draco would break the walls that held me captive down, freeing me of this dreadful place. The small amount of oxygen left to me was being wasted. I'd had my hopes up for nothing… No-one was going to save me.

I closed my eyes and finally gave in.

* * *

"Ash?" I heard a voice cry.

"Oh my god someone get help!" I heard another yell.

"Ash? You have to wake up!"

"Ash please?" I heard Draco's familiar voice whisper in my ear.

I smiled and slowly opened my eyes.

I noticed a large amount of light and Hermione and Draco looking nervously over me. Harry and Ron stood surveying the area.

"Oh thank god!" Draco cried hugging me.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Draco went for help and he did something… I woke up in there." I replied my voice shaking.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Hermione whispered.

"I thought I was going to die. That… That you wouldn't find me in time." I whispered.

"It's a miracle we did…" Harry called. "We couldn't get to you…"

"Where am I?" I asked realising that I was not in a room I recognised.

"You're in the East Tower." Ron replied.

"There was a room. And a balcony." I replied sitting up.

"It was a trap." Harry said kneeling beside me. "Is this your wand?" He asked passing me a familiar object.

"Yes! Where was it?" I cried.

"On that table." He replied pointing through what I thought was a hallway; however it became clear to me that it was not a hallway, it was where the stone had been blasted away. "Attached to it was this."

I looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. I did not recognise the script however the message and the writer was clear.

_Good luck finding her in time._

"He's a vile being. If I didn't know better I'd say he had nothing left of his humanity." I hissed tearing the note to shreds.

"We need to go now." Harry called running from the room I'd been held in.

"Why?" I asked.

"He has Ginny." Harry replied.

"How long was I in there for?" I asked.

"Twelve hours." Draco replied.

"It felt like years. I was going insane!" I replied.

"I can see why. It looks rather uncomfortable." Hermione added helping me to my feet.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The Ministry of Magic…" Ron whispered.

I looked up from the ground.

"How are we getting there?" I asked healing my incredibly swollen arm with a simple flick of my wand.

"The same way we got here. Through the tunnel." Draco said with a smile.

* * *

"Hermione you take Ron and Harry." I called. "Draco you're coming with me."

"Remember you want to appear in the atrium. Right beside the fountain." Hermione said looking over at us.

"Good luck." I whispered.

"See you there." She called disappearing into thin air.

I grasped Draco's hand and closed my eyes, the instant stomach turning sensation of Apparating taking over entirely.

I fell to my knees on the cool smooth floor.

"Glad you finally joined us." Hermione smiled.

"Where are they?" I asked standing.

"The Department of Mysteries." Harry called sprinting towards the elevator.

"How does he know?" I asked.

"He saw it. In his mind. The teenaged Voldemort can't control his emotions and thoughts." Hermione added.

"Harry saw them. Where are they?" I asked urgently praying that the elevator would just move quicker.

"In the Death Chamber."

He picks his stage well.

After what seemed like hours the elevator finally drew to s gradual stop, the golden doors sliding open to reveal a long dark corridor.

"Level Nine, The Department of Mysteries." A cool, calm female voice announced.

We all sprinted down the corridor at once, the strange feeling of déjà vu taking over entirely; just a year previously I had been running down this very corridor to save someone we thought was in peril. The same happening again. As I ran it seemed like the world had slowed around me, as if we were all running in slow motion, never going to make it to the door in time.

Harry reached it first and wrenched it open sprinting out of sight.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

We closely followed into the small circular room that acted as entrance; there were no doorhandles on any of the several doors that lined the room. The room was dimly lit by candles emitting pale blue flames.

"Which door?" Draco asked.

"This one." Harry cried wrenching the door open.

"Flagrate." Hermione whispered casting a fiery cross on the door.

I ran into the room to find Harry already backing out.

"Wrong room." He cried. "That's the Thought Chamber or whatever Dumbledore called it."

"The one with the brains…" Ron shook uncomfortably.

As the door closed behind them the room began to rotate. We stumbled to the next door, the one opposite the already marked room.

"This one?" I asked attempting to open the door. It wouldn't budge. "It won't open."

"Flagrate." Hermione said casting the cross on the door.

"Why aren't you trying that door again?" Draco asked.

"It won't open. It contains the most powerful force there is… Love." Whispered Harry.

He walked over to another door and pulled it open.

"Perhaps this one." He said walking in.

We followed Hermione burning the mark once again into the door.

Once inside I realised that this was not the correct room, however no-one could move, in awe of the beauty of the thousands of small glowing orbs sitting neatly on their shelves. The cathedral sized room seemed so much larger than it did last year.

"Lets go." Ron whispered turning and opening the door once again.

After all had exited the Hall of Prophecy and the door had been shut the room begun to spin once again.

"This one." Hermione whispered selecting a door and pulling it open.

"Flagrate." I said pointing my wand at the door casting a cross into the wood.

"Thanks." She replied placing her wand away.

Draco and I followed her into the room, followed closely by a frantic Harry and Ron.

"Well, well. We have visitors Ginervra." Riddle purred. "And how rude of them to show up uninvited with the prisoner…" He hissed at me.

"Hello Tom." I said with a smile. "I would say it's nice to see you… But well its not."

"I think I could say the same about you… Oh the basilisk will be disappointed… It sure loves the taste of fresh meat and I hate to be the one to deny it of such pleasurable things."

"Shame." I replied.

"Ginny?" Harry asked stepping towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed.

"Ginny?" Harry asked again.

"Did you not hear me?" She hissed. "STAY AWAY!"

Her shrill voice echoed around the rectangular room. She hid herself behind one of the pillars of the archway, a singular, torn piece of black cloth swaying unpleasantly from the frame of the archway despite there being no breeze in the room.

"Ginny! Get away from there!" Ron cried.

"Riddle let her go." I hissed realising suddenly that he was possessing her.

"Maybe I don't want to…"He replied with a snarl.

"Riddle! Let. Her. Go." I repeated slowly.

"How. About. No." He replied. "And anyway I have someone for you to meet."

I watched in horror as from behind the archway a figure emerged. Clad in dark draping robes a pale thin man emerged. My chest tightened, I felt weak in the knees. The grown figure of Lord Voldemort walked calmly from behind the archway.

I took several steps backward backing into Ron who was pressed against the wall already.

"Ginny?" Harry called walking forwards.

"Harry!" Hermione cried grabbing his arm desperately.

"Ginny?" He asked again. "You can fight it. Ginny you don't need to be like them!"

"You don't understand I want to be like them." She said with a terrible smile.

I took a step forwards.

"Riddle. Let her go! Please!" I cried.

"I wish I could take the blame for it, but alas I cannot." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked stepping towards him.

"Interesting you should ask." Riddle replied with a smile. "You see the diary still exists… The diary Ginny became enslaved by in her first year."

"No it doesn't I destroyed it!" Harry cried.

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Potter." Riddle laughed.

"What?" Harry spat.

"The diary exists… Actually I have it here in my hands." Riddle said pulling the diary out from his pocket.

"How did he get here?" Draco finally cried pointing directly at the grown form of Lord Voldemort.

"Funny you should ask… Lucius's son is it?" He finally said, his voice was slow and drawn out.

Draco nodded.

"I expected better of Lucius's son… Shame… You have chosen the losing side and I do hate to waste such pureblood."

"The only blood that will be wasted today will be yours!" I spat.

"Is that so? Who's that coming from I wonder?" Lord Voldemort said pacing around the archway, with an eerie elegance no other could achieve. "Oh yes… Ashlea Paige. The girl who single handed changed the past, present and future. The girl whom you all followed here blindly… The girl you all believe is going to save you all right now…"

"What is he talking about?" We all hissed at once.

"Ahh but of course you do not know. Your future is ruined… All because of the choices of this pathetic, stupid, teenaged girl. Her choices have ruined everything."

"How did he get here?" I asked taking a step backwards.

"Interesting question that." Riddle answered. "You see a few nights ago I had a strange insight into a girls mind, there was something evidentially wrong about her, and I was correct in thinking this. She was in fact from the future. I looked further into this and discovered that the only way this was possible was if she was in fact using what is called a time turner. I was obviously correct, but where could I obtain such an object? After consulting a rather helpful individual…" He paused with a twisted smile, "I found out that they are in fact held within the Ministry of Magic, to be precise The Department of Mysteries. But where to find such an object? This question I had been pondering for some time, until research revealed that it was most likely that they were to be found in the Time Chamber. It was correct."

My jaw dropped, he had a time turner as well? Well actually he had one in the future also but he using it to cause devastation at past events, that in his time as an almost ghost-like spirit he missed.

He continued "Two nights ago while the rest of the students and teachers were off frolicking and dancing in the Great Hall I made the journey into London. Not difficult seeing as Apparition was now an option. Arriving here I found several Time Tuners all waiting for me, more simple than anything else really. I simply spun the dial forwards and I was standing in the same room forty-eight years into the future. I was intrigued as to what my future self would be doing, he was easy enough to locate seeing as we basically share a mind through Occulemency. However I did not alert him as to my presence, I did however find some interesting information in his mind. A quick sift told me that I needed to go to the house of my ancestors, The Gaunt's. Upon arrival I found the house destroyed but a single ring still intact. Upon closer inspection I found it to be one of my Horcruxes. I brought it back here and began the tedious task of freeing it; my reasoning told me, if one of me was enough to cause that sort of devastation, two would be an even better choice."

"That's terrible…" Hermione whispered.

"Don't make me laugh, I have done things that would make your toenails curl stupid girl. Now where was I, oh yes, I brought myself back here. Where I began trying to free the preserved piece of my once entire soul, however, it was proving more difficult than I imagined. So I simply headed back to Hogwarts. Although it wasn't a bad effort for a nights work. I arrived back in Hogsmeade, what I can only assume would be several minutes before you did. I headed back through the tunnel and into the castle only to find that there had been a panic about the simple diversion I'd caused to allow myself back into the castle with no-body realising. I decided to trip the boundary wards, causing the teachers to rush around checking that all the exits and entrances were secure, etcetera. They however took the diversion seriously, and moved every student into the Great Hall. My plan had caused more problems that I'd anticipated.

I must say this was proving terribly annoying. I consulted the book I found all the theory required for creating the Horcrux once again, however I sensed that someone was watching, this proved correct. I assumed it to be Ashlea Paige. However I was unaware that she'd brought some friends until I ran into a crying girl in the hall yesterday afternoon. Interestingly enough I could sense something odd about her, she was evidentially from another time, like Ashlea. Except she was even more interesting. She'd been possessed by one of my Horcruxes. A dangerous situation to find yourself in although, she believed it to be over, however the Horcrux managed to caused her to become paranoid again.

She knew perfectly well that the diary still existed, although she wouldn't have noticed, it was merely flitting out and confusing her. I highly doubt she would have told you about it, she would have just thought she was being stupid. Stupid girl. She left herself vulnerable to the Horcruxes power once again. Luckily I ran into her… I began talking to the girl, whom I found out was named Ginny Weasley. She told me all I needed to know that the Ashlea Paige had in fact returned. Much to my dismay she had in fact brought several others with her this time, more mess for me to clean up. However she told me about a map. A map that labels everyone's location within the castle…"

Draco glared at Harry.

Riddle let out a low laugh, "She'd follow me right into a trap failing to notice Ginny lurking just out of sight. Ginny was right. It proved exceptionally easy to lure Ashlea here right into a trap. I transformed the vacant East Tower into an empty classroom and prepared the prison that was supposed to hold her until she died. I wasn't anticipating on her surviving, I won't deny that that irks me slightly. However I am confused as to a few points, for instance how did you know we were here of all places?"

"Riddle for a smart person you definitely come across as a moron." I replied. "Have you ever considered that your not the only one who can apply Occulemency in the castle at this present time?"

"Interestingly enough Harry found you for us." Hermione added.

Riddle looked livid, his face contorted into an expression that took away the last of his once good looks, "Is that so?" He spat. "Well too bad he was too late."

"Who said we're too late?" Draco asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, you're already too late. I have succeeded in bringing my own Horcrux to life…" Riddle smiled.

"Shouldn't he be slightly older than you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I'm glad you finally noticed. Yes he should be, that is one of the reasons why I needed to be here, upon my arrival I found an interesting item. They had actually managed to contain time within a container. I simply used this on him, although he is still rather fragile…" Riddle replied.

"Well that seems to be in our favour then…" Draco smiled. "_Expelliarmus_!" He cried pointing his wand at Riddle.

"_Protego_." He said simply rebounding the spell onto a nearby wall. "You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"_Stupefy_!" I heard several others following my lead.

Within seconds all out chaos had broken out. Green jets of light spun about the room, causing much unneeded panic. There were jets of light being rebounded from wands all around the room.

"_Duro_!" I heard Riddle cry, I threw my wand over my shoulder.

"_Protego_!" I cried, the spell was luckily rebounded.

"What are you waiting for?" I yelled. "Run!"

All around me the figures of several people darting towards the door became apparent.

"_Confringo_!" Hermione cried pointing her wand desperately at one of the stone seats; it immediately burst into bright, searing hot flames.

I was the last through the door, but Hermione was a step ahead of me, "_Colloportus_." She said desperately tapping the door with her wand. As the door snapped shut the room began to rotate.

"We need a way out of here!" Ron cried, a door materialising in the wall, one with a similar door handle to that which the entrance door had.

I wrenched the door open and sprinted towards the elevator. Behind us I heard a loud cry, "_Expulso_!" I heard a loud deafening explosion behind us and I turned to see the stone gargoyle in the hallway being destroyed by Riddle.

I heard Hermione scream and saw as she threw herself to the ground. I ran back desperately to help her and Ron, who'd been caught in the explosion to their feet.

"My arm…" She cried as I helped her to her feet.

"Episkey." I said pointing my wand at her bleeding wound. I watched as the skin healed itself.

"Run." Harry cried from the elevator.

"Ash!" Draco cried running back.

"_Incarcerous_!" He cried pointing his wand at Ginny who was advancing on us. She fell to the ground bound by the ropes which formed around her.

I pulled Hermione along with me as I ran towards the elevator, which was being held open by Harry. As I reached it I pointed my wand high at the ceiling above and screamed praying that it would work "_Reducto_!"

I did wait around I took a step backwards into the elevator and watched as the doors slid shut smoothly. The elevator began it's descent, but was shaken by an enormous explosion.

"I guess it worked…" I whispered.

"Ginny was down there…" Harry whispered.

"I know but we needed an escape." I replied.

The doors flew open and the calm female voice announced that we were on the ground floor. We walked past the golden fountain, "What are we going to do?" I asked desperately.

"We can't leave without Ginny." Harry said.

"No we can't. But we can't wait for them to catch up with us." I replied.

"Run and get the Aurrors." Draco said suddenly. "They'll still be in their office. Their there twenty-four hours a day."

"Which floor?" Hermione asked.

"Just go." I said.

"Draco and I'll wait here in case they appear."

"We will?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

I grabbed the cloak from Hermione's outstretched hand and pulled it over Draco and I. The others ran towards the elevator once again and climbed inside.

"Quick over there." I hissed pointing to a corner of the room.

Draco moved in first, then I did and we waited it was no long before Tom Riddle appeared suddenly in the centre of the room, he however looked about desperately, as if frightened and ran for the opposite corner of the room.

I knew suddenly that something bad was about to happen. If Riddle was scared, then we all should have been. I grabbed Draco's hand as I watched helplessly as Lord Voldemort materialised in the centre of the atrium. I heard a gasp from the opposite corner of the room, Tom Riddle, now wand-less stood there staring helplessly at the man he'd created from part of his soul. The man he was destined to become. Lord Voldemort had obviously taken Riddle's wand.

"_Oh god_." I heard his whisper.

The pale, thin man in the centre of the room bore no resemblance to the boy before us, handsome, tall and darkhaired you could never imagine him becoming so repulsive, with so many snake-like features, and bright red eyes. No-one could have possibly foreseen this transformation. Harry was right in saying that we don't know what its like to face him, I could never imagine escaping from such a man, the power he seemed to have lingered around him making anyone in the area feel uneasy.

"Draco, you need to stay hidden." I whispered taking his hand.

"Is it over?" He asked me.

"Not yet. I have one final task to complete, and then it'll be over. I promise."

"What are you going to do?" He asked me the fear in his voice prominent.

"What I came here to do." I replied my voice calm.

I watched calmly as Riddle stood aloof in the far corner of the atrium, watching as the man he'd created from part of his soul began to walk towards him painfully slowly. The fear in his eyes gave away all – he was truly frightened of his creation. Now far more frightening and powerful than he was he was a threat, not an ally in his plans. He raised his hands in a defensive state, trying to back backwards finding only a smooth wooden wall behind him.

I walked from the corner I'd been hiding within, leaving Draco behind me.

"_Impedimenta_." I whispered, watching as the figure in the centre of the room slowed completely.

I quickly ran towards the teenaged Tom Riddle stoping just meters away from him.

"Riddle – we meet again." I said. "And I guess this time the pleasures all mine."

"Ashlea… You have to help me." He whispered.

"I will, and you won't be able to thank me." I paused. "Although I don't need thanks from scumbags like you." I said drawing out my wand.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, frightened. He was helpless, no wand he was unable to defend himself.

"Worse." I replied.

"Wh…at c…could yo…u poss…ibly do?" He stuttered.

"_Obliterate_." I said simply pointing my wand at Tom Riddle.

He stumbled backwards and fell to his knees finally collapsing to the floor eyes closed.

I turned to notice the form of the fully grown Lord Voldemort, Riddle had created screaming. I watched as he fell to his knees, the skin drooping off his fragile-looking bones, as if it were melting. He was reaching desperately for something I could not see. His screams piercing the air. I turned to notice Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione running into the large atrium. I smiled as did they as they watched the feeble form of Lord Voldemort slowly dying before our eyes.

Ginny ran forward towards him stopping in her tracks in the centre of the atrium.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ The crumbling form of Lord Voldemort cried, wand in hand. I watched in horror as the blinding green light flashed across the room, directly at Ginny.

"No!" I screamed everyone else following my lead running towards her.

Harry was the first to reach her as she fell, she grabbed her as she swayed uneasily from side to side finally collapsing in his arms.

She was still standing, she'll be alright. She'll be alright. She's going to survive. I told myself desperately despite knowing that there was no avoiding the spells ultimate aim, to die.

"Ginny?" Harry whimpered falling to his knees, the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "Ginny please wake up?"

I watched as her chest rose and fell softly, she opened her eyes and used the last of her breath to utter her last words to Harry, the spine tingling, terrifying, haunting words that rang around the room despite her small, feeble voice. "_I…Love…You…"_ And with the last word she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep peacefully, free from the pain that had been plaguing her for days, free of every last worry.

Harry's cry was unearthly. It was the sound of a broken heart screaming to the world, an earth shattering sound that causes pain to even the coldest of hearts. The sound was worse than the sound of a child screaming for their mother while lost, more terrifying than the sound of a banshee.

"Ginny?" He spluttered, the tears pouring from his eyes.

"Wake up Ginny. Please?"

Draco walked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, she's gone." He whispered.

"No!" He cried. "No, she's just… Just sleeping!" He cried clutching her to his chest.

"Harry?" Hermione cried falling to her knees beside him. "Let her go."

"No… no… She's still alive."

"Harry she's gone." She sobbed.

"You're all lying! Why are you lying to me?" He cried.

"Harry…" Ron's voice finally said the sadness all I could hear. "Let her go."

"Ron?" Hermione asked turning to face him, the tears on her face causing the blood from the cut above her eye to run. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"She's gone… Ginny…" He whispered the tears pouring from his eyes.

Hermione stood and threw her arms around him, "It's going to be okay." She whispered in his ear. "You know that right?"

"Its hard to think that… She was so strong." He cried.

"She was possessed… There was nothing we or you could do." She cried.

"I could have. What will Mum say?"

"She won't say a thing. She'll cease to exist…"

"But what… what about her funeral. The others…" Ron cried. "What'll Mum say?"

"She won't say anything…" Hermione whispered. "She won't even know who she was."

"But…but…" He stuttered the tears pouring from his eyes; he could not finish his sentence.

"Ron. We're going to be okay." Hermione whispered hugging him close to herself. "Everything will be."

I could not help but wonder, was everything really going to be okay? How could she say that as one of us lay dead? How could she say everything would be okay when all the signs pointed to everything being wrong in the world? How could she say such things? I, in a failed attempt tried to force the tears back, to stop them from taking over, but I could not avoid them. Draco's warm loving arms wrapped around me.

"How can she say things will be okay?" I asked unable to control my voice, the world seemed so unstable, as if the walls around us were going to collapse, crushing us all, I almost hoped it would to ease the pain I felt.

I glanced down from Draco's shoulder at the body of the tall red-haired girl I been so close to in my lifetime, I remembered sharing a room with her my summers at the Burrow, I remembered the secrets we shared, the memories we made and how the girl now limp in my best friends arms was once so full of life. I remember her soaring through the air as skilled Quidditch player as any of the males on the pitch, perhaps even more so. I remember the smile that always seemed to light up her entire face as the mere sight of Harry.

I remembered fondly the girl who fell in love with her brother's best friend. The girl who was willing to wait years for him to realise that he too loved her back. The girl who sent him a Valentine, the girl with such power it seemed unnatural for a girl that small. I looked back to the long days spent cleaning Number 12 Grimmuld Place, how she confided in me. I remembered the girl, who knew no different from the life she loved.

It all seemed so pointless. If she couldn't survive in this war who could? How anyone could be expected to survive when even the strongest fell around us. I prayed for a miracle, please, please wake up! I thought desperately. Please? But I watched as no life came to the limp figure. No… I thought. She just can't be gone.

"Ash?" Draco asked, pulling my eyes away from her body.

"Yes." I said, my lip trembling.

"Come with me." He whispered taking my hand.

"I want to stay…" I whispered.

"You don't need to see this…" He replied.

"I do. It's my fault. I need to see what my actions cost." I cried.

"You didn't cause this." He replied. "None of us did. Neither did she. It was out of her control!"

"It's my fault. I'm the one who brought her back here, and didn't send them home even though it went against all my better judgement! This is my fault!" I cried falling to my knees. "I have to stay…"

"She didn't have a choice Ash. You know that."

"But I did! And I made the wrong one!" I sobbed.

He fell to his knees beside me. "You're choices have saved so many lives, so much heartache. She knew that. She was happy to help no matter the cost." He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe she didn't want to… What if he possessed her for years…? What if she never got to choose her side?"

"There's a lot of 'What if's' but I for one know that eventually her sacrifice will save us all. She did choose her side."

He helped me slowly to my feet and I walked over to Harry. Draco was wrong; she'd never chosen her side, it was chosen for her and as Harry sobbed over her limp figure I could do nothing but kneel beside him for support. The tears pouring down my blood covered face falling in a pale red pool on my shirt. Only time could heal these wounds, wounds that ran soul deep. Time was indeed a powerful and dangerous thing, proved to me by the fact that it could destroy the Horcrux. How? You may ask, if Riddle had his memory wiped he was never going to know of Time Travel, and therefore he could not travel into the future to obtain the Horcrux.

I will admit that I didn't foresee this, I was just winging it hoping that somehow the Horcrux was still tied to the person who created him, hoping praying for some form of miracle, and it came in the form of time. However it raised more questions than it answered. Why did Riddle choose that specific Horcrux, was it more powerful than the others? Why did it see the need to kill and innocent girl? The fates were dealing us the most terrible hand, a hand no-one could play their cards right for. I could not help but wonder wether my fate had already been chosen for me, whether all our fates had…

* * *

**Dedicated to several people;  
****Kaikuduo: ****For noticing the things I missed.  
****Miss Mayhem: For being the greatest friend.  
****Night Fox: For Understanding.  
****Makka Pakka: For fighting the battle with me on several occasions.  
****Recalcitrant: Now you finally know.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Don’t Forget To Live

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Eighteen: Don't Forget To Live  
__A Tale of Love By In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_You can shed tears that she is gone,  
or you can smile because she has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back__,  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.  
You can remember her only that she is gone,  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what she'd want:  
smile, open your eyes love and go on."_

* * *

"Harry we have to go." Hermione whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't leave her!" He sobbed.

"Ash what are we going to do?" Hermione asked in a low whisper to me.

"Take her with us…" I replied.

"Where?" She replied the tears pouring from her eyes.

"I don't know, but anywhere's better than here." I whispered my words catching in my throat.

I watched as Harry slowly lifted her thin body in his arms lovingly. Ron walked over to me and took the invisibility cloak and placed it over her gently, covering her bleeding body from view, tears pouring gently from his eyes as he walked over and took Hermione's hand. I walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's time to go." I whispered grabbing Draco's hand. We walked slowly in silence to the large exit, where there was a designated Apparating point.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked quietly.

"Harry?" I asked gently, "Where do want to bury her?"

He turned to face us, his eyes swimming with tears, "The forest." He whispered. "We can visit her that way and she will never have left Hogwarts. The way it should have been…"

"It'll have to be deep within the forest." Ron whispered. "I don't want anyone other than us to find her."

"I need to grab Riddle; he's slightly addled at the moment." I whispered to Draco before running back to catch Riddle before he walked towards the elevator.

"Tom?" I called.

He spun around immediately.

"Tom!" I called again. "You need to come with us!"

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Never mind that now. You need to come with us." I said trying to grab his robes, finding that they merely flew straight through my hands.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed.

"Oh for god's sake!" I screamed, "_Petrificus Totalus_." I hissed pointing my wand at him.

I watched as he froze instantly, only his eyes darting about in their sockets. "_How do you like it_?" I hissed. "Not much fun is it. Try being locked in the dark in the smallest room you could _ever_ imagine. Imagine if that was _your_ fate. Wandless, starving and running out of air with no way out. _How would you like it_?" I cried, the tears forming in my eyes. "That's the fate you thought you'd decided for me!" I spat. "Shame… You don't even remember it. But I will. I'll remember the fear in my heart that no-one would find me, that look on your face when you jinxed me, like you were glad to be finally ridding the world of me. Those long hours I couldn't see a thing. I guess the only comfort I have is that I know you'll end up alone." I bent down to whisper the last words to him. "I've been to the future, and I've seen what you'll become. Let's say what_ I'm_ going to do to you is the_ least_ of your worries."

I turned as if I were to leave him there. I however turned to face him and with all the force I could manage I forced my foot down onto his face the blood splattering all over my dust and already blood stained clothing. "That's for Ginny!" I cried, "And…" I said forcing my foot down upon his face again. "That's for me!"

It felt as though the dark walls had enclosed around me once again. The air becoming thick and difficult to breath once more. I fell to my knees grabbing at my eyes trying to see through the blinding darkness. "_No…" _I whimpered. "No…Not again…" I fell to the ground helpless once again, reaching desperately for my wand.

"Ash?" I heard a voice calling from a distance.

"Ash?" I heard the voice call again.

"Help me…" I whispered rolling onto my back.

"Ash?" I heard the voice say this time from right above me.

I felt two warm hands cup around my face, "Ash? It's okay. You're safe." I heard the voice whisper once again, finally recognizing it. Draco. "It's so dark and hard to breath." I murmured struggling to speak between breaths.

"You're safe. It's over." He whispered slowly lifting me from the ground in his warm arms.

"It's like I'm still there…" I whispered.

"I'll never let that happen to you again. You have to keep fighting it, just try please?" He asked, pressing his lips to mine.

Suddenly, the darkness lifted, the air cleared and walls that felt as though they had been closing in around me disappeared completely. I took a large breath of clean, fresh air in; it was like a breath of life, washing away everything that I'd just experienced. I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and pulled myself up to press my lips to his. "Thank you." I whispered pressing my lips to his once again; I could not stop the steady flow of tears that trailed from my eyes, I could feel the rhythmic pattern of his footsteps as he carried me gently towards the others. It was indeed comforting to know that I had him with me, for alone I would have been lost to the scheming of Tom Riddle.

"Do you want me to go and get him?" Hermione asked when we finally reached them.

"Actually, don't wake him. Let him remain frozen. It would be better for our safety. Just do something that ensures that he is dragged along." Draco added.

"Sure." Hermione hiccoughed.

I watched tiredly as she moved her wand in a swish and flick motion and the frozen body of Tom Riddle was lifted several meters behind us into the air and began floating towards us lazily, his body bumping into the sharp golden objects poking out of the beautiful fountain before proceeding towards us.

Draco carefully placed me on my feet as the frozen form of Tom Riddle floated ever nearer towards us. No-one spoke, the silence was only interrupted by occasional sniffing. I watched as Hermione unsuccessfully managed to speak several times. Until finally she managed to whisper, "Where are we Apparating to?"

"Hogsmeade." I replied quietly. "We'll walk into the forest from there."

"How?" Ron whispered, we'll have to go back into the school grounds.

"We have to return this prat." I replied.

"I'll take him back and make it look like he had an accident, and I'll join you all in the forest." I replied.

"Are you sure you can do this alone?" Draco asked taking my hand.

"Yes, I got everything out of my system that's been eating away at me for the last few hours, I should be alright." I replied shakily.

He looked down at me skeptically, as though it looked as if I were going to go insane suddenly.

"Honestly. I'll be right." I replied.

"I guess we'll see you on the other side." I whispered.

"See you there." Hermione whispered disappearing, taking Ron, Harry and Ginny along with her.

I grasped Draco's hand tightly and hastily grabbed the back of Riddle's robes and closed my eyes, focusing my attention to arriving safely at Hogsmeade.

* * *

"I'll see you soon." I whispered to Draco.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure I can do this alone." I replied. "I wouldn't be saying it unless I was sure okay?" I said taking his hand. "Trust me."

He slowly release my hand, I smiled shakily and walked through the open Honeydukes door, I felt a pang of guilt to be breaking into the store for my own purposes, but it had to be done, and I wasn't hurting anyone. I wasn't shoplifting or breaking their goods while no-one was in the store. Still, I hoped this would the last time I had to do this.

I dragged Riddle along behind me with a levitation charm. He bumped lazily into the shelves. I did not really mind, he deserved all he got. I pulled him in after me as I walked through the tunnel quickly knowing that the task had to be completed while it was still dark. It was easier than I was expecting, although my worry that he would awake suddenly ate away at me like hydrochloric acid would eat away at skin. Finally I reached the end of the tunnel. I quickly clambered out from beneath the statue.

It was rather difficult moving Riddle out of the tunnel, his annoying personality seemed to extend even to when he was incapable of movement. I found myself swearing fluently under my breath, as I resorted to creating a larger gap in the floor. I quickly replaced the floor and pushed the statue over the trapdoor running for the closest staircase I could find free from the prying eyes of a portrait.

I finally found a deserted side corridor that contained a small staircase that looked large enough to cause an injury. I placed him at the bottom in the most realistic position I could manage and caused a few cuts and bruises for a realistic effect. I swiped my wand over him, causing his alert and awake eyes to droop; it was the same spell he'd used on me I assumed. I was about to leave, when I remembered that I'd left the full body bind curse upon him. That would like suspicious if I left it. I removed it, and to be safe I muttered my final spell to him. "_Obliviate_."

I felt a sickening twist in my stomach and I fought against my own desire to just kill him now, for without Tom Riddle, there would be no Lord Voldemort, mission complete, Harry would have parents, and so many lives would be changed for the better. Yet I couldn't the rules I would be breaking in the process, the trouble it would cause more disastrous than I could even think of. I turned my back on his limp body lying sprawled across the stairs and ran, ran as fast and as far away as I could, before I could change my mind and turn back. I realized standing at the large wooden doors that we'd changed so much already, the life of the one we lost irreplaceable.

I held back the tears as I wrenched one of the doors open and ran out onto the grounds towards the forest. The darkness making it ever so difficult to see which direction I was trying to run in. Eventually I saw it, the shimmering fleck of golden red upon a tree, a small cross. Hermione's cross. I could see the next one upon a tree from where I stood, a small trail becoming visible. I halfhearted swatted away the long dangling branches, infested with long sticky cob webs, and moved ever closer to the site where they would be awaiting my arrival.

'_God how far in do they intend to bury her?_' I though absent mindedly to myself. _'Better be a nice spot.' _After fifteen or so minutes of walking I finally saw a dim light ahead of me, a light I could only assume to be a wand light.

"Ash? Is that you?" I heard Draco call.

"Yeah." I called peering around a tree.

I walked slowly towards the group noticing that they'd already dug the grave. "I think we should start now…" Hermione finally said breaking a rather lengthy silence. There was a long silent pause as Harry lowered her body into the grave, the only sound the silent sobbing of all present.

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" I whispered.

"I will." Hermione said raising her hand. "Ginny, you will be missed greatly. I'll miss everything about being your friend. Staying at the Burrow with you, talking, laughing and having you there… It's going to be so hard without you…" Hermione sobbed, too overcome with grief to continue.

"Ginny. You were the greatest sister anyone could ever ask for. I know we didn't always treat you that well, and I'm so sorry. I want you to know I'll always miss you it's going to be lonely being the youngest…" Ron whispered.

"I'll love you forever. I don't know how I'm going to go on without you. But I guess I'm going to have to try…" Harry whispered.

"Ginny, I barely knew you but the courage and light that shone brightly from you will never be forgotten." I whispered in a small voice.

"I know I didn't make your life easy, but I'm sorry for all of that. I can see just how much you mean to everyone and why you do, because you truly were one of the greatest witches of your age." Draco whispered.

"_You can shed tears that she is gone,__ or you can smile because she has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on." _Hermione recited in a small steady voice.

"That was beautiful." I whispered to her.

"A Muggle Poet wrote it. I thought it was apt." She replied.

Harry pulled out his wand and slowly but carefully moved the small pile of soil over her body.

"Goodbye Ginny. I love you." He whispered.

Ron placed a small rock on top of the newly placed soil.

Hermione pulled her wand out also, and pointed it at the rock her hand shaking, small golden letter appearing suddenly in the rocks surface. _'Here lies Ginny, beloved Sister, Daughter, Cousin, Granddaughter and Girlfriend. Everyday is a struggle without her, may her light shine bright even in the darkest of places.' _We all watched as the first rays of sunlight reflected off the letters the golden light illuminating the surroundings, it truly was the most perfect place for her burial.

* * *

"Hold on." I whispered. Grasping Draco's and Hermione's hands.

I watched as everyone linked hands apart from Draco. In his free hand he held the small golden Time Turner. I watched as he spun the small dial single handedly until finally he stopped. I watched as slowly the hourglass that lay in the middle of the small golden object begun to spin and I felt the strange sensation of being thrown forwards into time. I landed with a thud on top of Hermione who in the process of moving forward in time had collided with Harry.

"At least it didn't hurt as much that time." Ron noted helping Hermione up off the ground.

"Are we back?" Harry asked.

"We should be. We should be disappearing as we speak." I replied looking at the Time Turner.

"Is it safe to return to the castle?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It'll take you fifteen minutes, by which time our past selves should be well and truly gone. I guess this is goodbye for now." I said hugging each of them in turn. "I'm so sorry to have dragged you all into this."

"It's okay. We kind of brought upon ourselves." Ron replied.

"See you mate." Draco said shaking Ron and Harry's hands and hugging Hermione. "Sorry about your loss." He added sincerely.

"Thank you." Ron replied.

"See you at school." I said with a small smile.

I watched as the others disappeared into the darkness.

"How are we getting back?" Draco asked me.

"The Shrieking Shack." I replied grabbing the bag from Draco's hand.

I heard a strange voice whisper something to me. _"It's your fault."_

"Draco what did you just say?" I said turning to face him.

"I didn't say anything." He said to me a look of worry appearing across his face.

"Strange I thought I heard something, well someone whispering something. Let's go the forest is weird at night." I said taking his hand and leading him towards the edge of the forest.

* * *

"Ash you have to get up sometime." Draco whispered to me, his warm arms wrapping around me.

"I just don't feel like it anymore." I replied. "I don't feel like anything anymore."

"I know it's hard. But you just have to try. We came all the way to London for a reason and you haven't gotten out of bed in the last three days."

"I just feel so empty." I replied.

'_It's your fault…'_

"I just can't." I added quickly.

"Ash. Just try please for me?" He asked.

"When you put it like that. I feel so guilty." I whispered.

"Don't. I know it feels terrible. It's like something slowly eating away at you but sometime you just need to get up and move on." He said standing. "Let's go into London for lunch and we'll see how you go…"

I slowly placed my feet down on the ground, my first steps difficult; I was rather unsteady on my feet now. A sudden cough shook me and large flecks of blood splattered onto the floor. I quickly swooped down and wiped them away with the sleeve of my jumper. Please no… Not now… I thought desperately, hoping that another dreaded coughing fit would occur. Luckily it did not. I thanked my lucky stars and stood again and begun rummaging through the bag for something to wear. I finally pulled out a pair of jeans and a pale blue tee-shirt which I pulled on quickly fixing my hair into a long ponytail.

"Ready?" Draco asked appearing in jeans and a tee-shirt.

"You copied me." I said with a shaky laugh.

"I guess I did." He replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Not far. Just down the road." He said walking towards the front door.

He held it open for me as I entered the small foyer and entered the elevator. I pressed the small ground floor button and we slowly glided ever closer to the busy streets of London.

"Mr. Malfoy pleasure to see you." The staff greeted as we walked through the foyer.

"Hi." He replied quickly walking through the open front doors.

We walked down a block before stopping at a small café, we took our seats and ordered. There was a long silence.

"I think we should go home early." Draco finally whispered.

"So do I." I replied.

"This really didn't turn out as anyone actually planned."

"It was a bit of a fiasco really."

"I think we should go home this afternoon and get on the early train, which would arrive back at Hogwarts tomorrow. I just don't see the point anymore. I think we'd both be better off back at Hogwarts." He said accepting his coffee from the waitress.

"Thanks." I said taking the tea from her. Once she was well out of earshot I begun again. "I know what you mean. It's been great and all but we just need to take our minds off all of this. It's too much out here."

He nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Mother and Father later." He said. "But there's one last thing I think you might like to see."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He replied simply.

"I don't know if I'm really in the mood for surprises…" I whispered.

"You will be for this."

He walked up to the counter and paid for our drinks and we exited the café walking along the main street, in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron. We entered the small dark store, which one would have to assume to be invisible to muggles as there were several wizards blatantly performing magic in the bar. We walked through to the small side room where Draco opened the gateway to Diagon Alley. I was instantly amazed, there were people in the street. Most of the stores were open.

"We changed it." I whispered in shock amazement. "We actually made a difference."

"It was as it was before." He said pointed to the dark wand store that Olivander once worked in.

I noticed that the ice-creamery was also closed and dark. It would appear as though not much at all had changed.

"It's amazing. Thanks for showing me." I whispered a light hearted feeling pouring into me only to be destroyed entirely by the words '_It's your fault…_' ringing over and over again in my mind.

I swallowed.

"Want to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I feel kind of tired." I replied taking his hand, the words still ringing unpleasantly over and over again in my mind.

We walked quickly back to the apartment where within minutes Draco had rung his parents the car on its way into the city. I packed our bag quickly throwing the clothes that had seemed to have spread right across the apartment into the bag. By the time the car had arrived I was packing the last few items.

It was a silent ride home, I fell asleep once again, still tired from the events of the previous days. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the darkness again, no dreams just endless darkness. I woke up gasping for breath as though I'd been locked in the dark room once again. Draco stroked my head lovingly and my breathing once again resumed its usual pattern. It was not long before we arrived at the manor once again.

"Welcome back!" Narcissa greeted us hugging both of us. "How was London?" She asked.

"It was great." I said with a smile.

"Did you thank your Father for allowing Draco to stay?" She asked.

"Yes and he told me to express his gratitude for allowing me to stay within your home for most part of the holidays." I said to her.

"Oh how lovely, I shall have to meet your Father one day!" She said to me with a strange amount of enthusiasm.

"I'm sure he'd love that!" I said happily.

"You look dreadfully tired my dear." She noted. "Why don't you go to bed early?"

"I think I might just do that." I replied heading for the stairs.

"Sleep tight." Lucius added in a sarcastic tone.

"Love you." Draco mouthed.

"Love you." I mouthed back heading up the stairs.

I arrived eventually at the door to the large grand bedroom that Narcissa had decorated especially for me, I walked in lay down on the large and comfortable bed and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillows.

It didn't seem like long, only seconds before I heard a voice interrupt my sleep. "Ash?" Draco asked through my door. "Time to get up. We have to go soon."

"Yeah…" I mumbled rolling out of bed.

I quickly pulled a dress from my bag and pulled some boots on and wandered into the foyer the bag containing all of my clothing in hand.

"Ahh here she is." Narcissa said hugging me. "I hope you had a nice time."

"Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy it was very relaxing." I said hugging them both.

"Come and visit again some time!" Narcissa beamed. "It was lovely having another woman in the house."

"Sure." I said with a smile.

Draco held the door to the black car open for me as I waved one last time. As the car pulled away from the manor I realized my holiday was over. Was it really a holiday though? I could not be sure of that. But I knew one thing for certain; my 'holiday' had turned into a nightmare.

* * *

It was pouring rain the entire trip back to Hogwarts, the weather reflecting my mood perfectly. We were two of only a few on the train; barely anyone had left for the holidays being so short and rather pointless as the end of year was fast approaching. I couldn't shake the annoying voice ringing in my ears constantly annoying me making me feel constantly ill on top of everything else I was already facing.

The train pulled up at Hogsmeade Station the rain still bucketing down upon us, the coach ride back to Hogwarts rather unpleasant due to the rain. We arrived finally upon the castle stairs greeted by several stern looking Aurrors who checked our bags and over us with their secrecy detectors. I noticed the wonderful absence of the Dementors, the wave of happiness washing over me immediately. After being checked we walked into the entrance hall completely drenched I was glad to finally return though, waiting for us was Hermione, Ron and Harry all looking rather grim, their once almost present smiles now faded, each looking weary if not ill.

"Hey." I called waving, sending water flying across the hall onto the nearby wall.

"Hey Ash." Hermione said rather glumly.

"How are you?" I asked hugging them all.

"You know, as can be expected really." Hermione said.

"Same." I replied.

"Do you want to go to the Library or something?" I asked Hermione.

"I was going to go to the dormitory. I'm rather tired." She said.

"Harry? Ron?" I asked.

"We might go er… have a game of Quidditch." Ron said.

I nodded, understanding that they didn't really want to be in the presence of others at a time like this.

"I'll see you later then." I said waving to them.

Hermione turned back as if she wanted to say something, but she turned and walked off towards the Grand Staircase.

"I think I have some homework." I said glumly to Draco.

"Same. Want to go to the library?" He asked.

I nodded and dragged my drenched bag towards the library where in the silence the voice dominated. It was difficult to concentrate at all with the ringing of the small voices harsh taunt in my ears.

"That's it!" I hissed slamming my book shut.

"What?" Cried Draco jumping in his seat.

"I need to go visit her…" I whispered to him finally, "I just can't keep going on like this, I need to see her."

* * *

We'd made the trek to the grave late one evening, we'd waited several nights, until classes had resumed before attempting to creep out of the castle. It was dark and the moon shone brightly upon the grounds casting creepy shadows upon the grounds and forest. There was an unnatural chill in the air, my breath turning to fog as I exhaled. My teeth chattered as I clambered over what was now becoming a well used, distinctive track in the forest floor.

"Remind me to talk to Hermione… About the path…" I said to Draco my teeth chattering.

He nodded his teeth to chattering.

After several more minutes of silence we reached the grave site, to an outsider it would appear almost non-existent, the only sign that something of interest actually resided here was the now well defined. I knelt down beside the grave and almost instantly the small voice whispered it harsh words to me: _'It's your fault…'_

My breathing increased and I stood once again and took a step away from the grave, "No... It's my fault…" I whispered to myself.

"Ash?" Draco asked suddenly bringing me back to earth.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my fault; I can't live with the guilt any longer!" I screamed, a flock of crows fleeing from a nearby tree.

"Ash you can't forget to live in this age." He whispered. "You're living nearly fifty years in the past."

"Perhaps I wish I were still there." I replied shakily. "Maybe there was something I could have done to stop this happening!"

"Ash there was nothing any of us could have done! We've all been over this." He said standing.

"But I feel so empty. Like I caused it, like I caused her death." I replied the tears falling slowly down my cheeks.

"No-one could have stopped it. Ash, no-one not even Potter could have."

"But maybe I did something. Maybe I said something or did something that changed the outcome." I replied.

"If you did, then we all did something. There's no denying we screwed up. Majorly." He said a tear leaking from his eyes. "But we have to move on. Because if we live in the past for too long, we'll all forget who we are and what time we live in."

"We can't forget her." I replied.

"We won't. But don't forget to live. Because her life would be a waste if you ceased to exist. I know Harry, Ron and Hermione are here every single day. Slowly piece by piece they'll forget who they are. We just can't keep doing this." He whispered.

I looked down at the small rock which over time had become like any other rock, bar the small golden inscription_ 'Here lies Ginny, beloved Sister, Daughter, Cousin, Granddaughter and Girlfriend. Everyday is a struggle without her, may her light shine bright even in the darkest of places.'_ I remembered Hermione's shaking hand as she cast the words into the rock.

"How can we hope to survive when all the light is slowly leaving the world?" I whispered.

"It never truly leaves us, neither do they. They live in our hearts, love keeps them alive." Draco replied.

"But I feel so terrible all the time now." I replied.

"It never was your fault." Draco said taking my hand.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a small red rose, alike the rose I'd given Draco I'd written on it, this time in white ink. I'd put an everlasting spell upon it, but instead of being based upon love this would remain how it was forever. My small spiny handwriting spelling out the poem Hermione had recited to the group the day we'd buried her here, what seemed like years ago, when really for us it was merely weeks. To us she was still perfectly preserved beneath the ground, despite the facts would tell us that her bones would long have become dust, over the fifty-years she had been buried.

I bent down and placed it upon the grave next to a blood red rose that had been wilting away for a week. "Should I try to revive it?" I asked Draco.

"Don't worry about it." Said a voice behind us.

"Harry!" I exclaimed turning to see the thin, pale face figure. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine." He replied picking up the wilted rose and carefully placing it aside before placing a new one in its place.

"How's school going?" Draco asked.

"Fine." He replied.

I looked at Draco; Harry was far worse than I had imagined. Pale, thinner that I could ever remember and a look of permanent exhaustion marred his once attractive features. His eyes had lost the beautiful green glow they once always seemed to feature.

"Harry are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

"I'm sure! Why does everyone keep hassling we about it! God can't I just move on?" He cried out.

"Harry do you want to know why we're worried?" I asked walking up to him. He was certainly taller than I remembered, despite my height having increased, I took his hand. "You're thinner, paler, and you seem to be slipping away from us piece by piece. You want to know why we're worried you need look no further than right there." I said to him looking at the small gravestone.

"Part of me can't leave this place. I don't want to…" He replied.

"Part of me can't either, but we have to… Harry, you can't keep living in the past. She wouldn't want that." I whispered.

"How would you know?" He asked the tears leaking from his green eyes. "You barely knew her!"

"Does it really matter? Do you know how I feel? Can you even begin to contemplate the thoughts that run through my mind everyday. I keep seeing it, over and over again. I keep hearing her whispering to you. And all the while I hear my own voice whispering in my ear, '_It's your fault_.' I keep hearing that! Do you?" I asked.

"No I keep seeing her. Everywhere! It's like the only place I know she actually exists is here. Because at least here, I know she's there." He said gesturing down at the ground. "At least out here I can't see her."

"You understand what I'm saying don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just hard to take in." He replied.

"That's why you have us, we're your friends. We know what it's like we were there. We're here for you, and I just want you to know that okay?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Come on." I said trying to pull him back towards the castle.

"No, I want to stay here a little while longer." He replied simply releasing my hand. "You go on."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded again and sat beside the grave.

Draco grabbed my hand gently and began the long walk back towards the castle.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked me, when we were well out of Harry's earshot.

"He's just struggling to cope with it all. It does pass." I replied. "But now more than ever he needs our support. So tell Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy to lay off him for a while if they try to have a go at him please?" I asked.

"How am I meant to explain that?" He asked desperately.

"Do anything. Just say a teacher heard or something. I don't know! He doesn't need that as well also." I replied.

"Ash, do you know how difficult that's going to be?"

"Please for me?" I asked desperately. "I know it's a lot to ask! I know it is. Trust me. But he's my friend and I owe him that much."

"Ash, you would have to be the most caring Slytherin ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts." He cried out in frustration.

"As if!" I cried kicking him. "I would have to be the most non-Slytherin to ever be a Slytherin however." I laughed.

"That was uncalled for!" He laughed getting off the ground knocking my foot out form beneath me in a single fluid motion.

"So was that!" I cried pulling him to the ground.

He landed with a graceful thud beside me and I rolled over to press my lips to his. I'd missed messing around like this with him, the random topics we discussed, and the fun we had just being annoying towards each other. For a while we'd lost this, but it had all been brought back suddenly, followed by a wave of happiness I had not felt in such a long time. He passionately kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him, and suddenly the small voice vanished. I could not longer here the faint '_It's your fault_' echoing in my mind. All it took was a little love to wash the worries away; as usual Draco was bringing me down to earth in a way that was both good and bad. Good; for I cared for no-one more than I did Draco. Bad; for I knew I was to leave him soon.

What was one person to do in the face of all these problems? What was I supposed to do? Was I meant to be searching for a cure? Was I supposed to be fighting this all the way? Was I really not supposed to be leaving this time so soon? So many questions begun to break free of the emotional barricade that had been holding them in. I didn't know which way to turn, I had been wallowing in others problems for so long I'd failed to see my own, a problem that was now at a critical level, there was no turning back now.

I pulled Draco to his feet and walked back towards the castle, holding his hand I'd never felt more at home than I did at this particular moment, gazing upon the magnificent building that was Hogwarts I never wanted to leave, but I knew my time was most definitely up. I had to leave – tomorrow. A challenge all of its own. Would I have the courage to rip the locket from my neck and hand it to him? Would I have the courage to say goodbye one final time? Would I have enough courage to leave him at all?

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Night. I love you." He whispered placing a hand on the back of my neck and moving in to press his lips to mine.

"I love you too." I replied releasing his hand.

I opened the door and cast a final glance at Draco, what may very well have been the last look at him from these eyes that I would ever get. A single tear fell from my eye, knowing deep down that I would never see him again as Ashlea Paige. As I crawled into bed I could not help but feel sorry for Harry, sitting alone by the grave of Ginny. I shed a tear for my lost once-best-friend and closed my eyes drifting off into an uneasy sleep, Draco's words '_Don't forget to live…_' echoing repetitively through my mind.

* * *

**Dedicated to Miss Mayhem.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Penultimate Task

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Nineteen: The Penultimate Challenge  
__A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_And so I've reached my penultimate challenge, the greatest and most frightening of them all…"_

* * *

Walking through the dormitory over to where Draco's clothing lay sprawled across the floor was an experience I would remember. Not only was I worried about being caught in here for no apparent reason the heavy feeling within my chest due to my actual purpose here was weighing down heavily upon me. I searched quickly for what I was looking for – Draco's school robes, I carefully placed the locket in his robe pocket, knowing that by the time he found it I'd be long gone and walked slowly from the dormitory taking in my last moments in the Slytherin House Dorms and Common Room.

I carefully packed my belongings into the trunk I'd found at the foot of my bed so many months ago, knowing at least if I did leave I wasn't making it any harder of the people who'd arranged it all. I was just about to pack a silver frame that had been placed on my bedside table into the trunk when I noticed the photo within it. It was the photo of Draco and I at the lake, tears of sadness welled up in my eyes, I was barely able to blink them back into my eyes when Pansy walked in.

"Going somewhere?" She asked me.

"Home." I responded.

"Why?" She asked. "Does Draco know?" Her question causing a tearing sensation to rip through my chest.

"My Dad, he's ill and I left a note for Draco. It's in his robe pocket." I said without another thought.

"I'm going to miss you." Pansy said hugging me. "Are you going to come back?"

"No. The years almost over, and well I've learnt what I need to live out there." I replied hugging her.

"Do you need me to tell Draco?" She asked.

"No I've already said goodbye. But I left him a note to remember me by." I said.

"Ok then." She said simply standing, her long hair flicking behind her.

"I'm going to miss you too Pansy." I said.

"He's going to miss you more…" She said walking from the room.

"No…" I whispered burying my face in my hands to cover the tears pouring from my eyes, "I'm going to miss him more…"

* * *

I walked in silence from the dungeons, saying my silent goodbyes to the places I'd come to know and love and wandered up the stairs and took my seat in my final class, Transfiguration next to Hermione and Harry.

"Hello Ash." Harry mumbled as per usual.

"Ash?" Hermione said noticing the redness still around my eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"This is my last class. I'm going home."

"What? Why?" She asked looking concerned.

"My Dad he's ill, and I need to go home and look after him." I replied.

"Will you come back?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not."

"You're just going to forget everything we did here? All the friends you made?" Hermione said.

"That's long into the past now. I won't forget it though. Everyone here made this experience the most amazing of my life and I'm not going to forget it. I promise." I replied.

"But what about the Ministry and what we fought for there?" Harry asked, "You said we all had to stick together, are you going to go back on that now, because it's easier?"

"I'm going back on it because sometimes you have to do the thing you never wanted to do because it's the right thing." I said sitting in silence.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that don't you?" Hermione whispered. "I feel this odd sort of attachment to you, I don't want you to leave, it's like losing part of myself."

"I don't want to leave either." I said to them. "But it's what must be done."

"I guess the end of this lesson's goodbye then." Harry whispered.

"Yeah it will be."

"Does Draco know?" Hermione asked, her words causing a similar sensation in my chest, I believed it to be guilt.

"Yes." I lied.

"I don't think he'd go on living if you didn't." She commented.

"Really?" I asked.

"You've changed him so much, I think without you he'll cease to exist."

"Or turn into he arrogant prat he was before you showed up." Added Harry.

"It just has to be this way." I replied.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss. Paige?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"No Professor." I replied quickly.

"Well could you stop chattering away like a bumbling band of baboons back there and get do some work?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Very good, can you please demonstrate correct usage of the banishing charm for me please." She asked walking along the row to stop in front of me placing a toad in front of me.

"Certainly." I replied.

I pointed my wand at the toad and watched as it disappeared instantly from sight.

"Excellent, I wasn't expecting you to be able to do the spell non-verbally of course, however take ten points for Slytherin." She said rather shocked.

"Thank you Professor."

I watched for the remainder of the lesson as all those around me attempted to banish their own toads with incantation, I remembered mastering the spell rather quickly, but finding the non-verbal component rather difficult. I watched as Hermione struggled to banish the toad without speaking, achieving the spell on the third try. Harry however, after banishing the toad with the incantation failed to do so non-verbally, giving in all together. The bell rang across the grounds and we each returned the toads to the front of the classroom.

At the door Hermione grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Ash. Thanks for all the advice." She whispered.

"That's fine." I replied hugging her back.

Harry hugged me next.

"Good luck out there." He whispered, a sadness that seemed to be a permanant feature in his eyes these days becoming more visible.

"Good luck to you too Harry." I responded.

"Say goodbye to Ron for me won't you?" I asked.

"Sure." They replied.

"See you around sometime." I called to them with a shaky smile walking down the long corridor that led to my inevitable location – Dumbledore's Office. I lost myself in my silent goodbyes, the views from this perspective. Hermione Granger wouldn't have time to stare at the view. The people who greeted me in the corridors, never to speak to me again. I lost myself entirely only coming to my senses at the gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the office.

"Password?" It asked.

"Sherbet Lemons?" I asked.

It shook it's head.

"Fizzing Whizbee? Cockroach Clusters? Acid Pops? Liquorice Snaps? Lollipops?" I asked the gargoyle nodded.

"Got there in the end didn't you?" It said in a gruff voice.

_Lollipops?_ Dumbledore was a truly insane man. I watched as the gargoyle sprung aside and allowed me to enter the spiralling staircase that lead up towards the office.

As I walked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office I was confronted with the odd sensation of déjà vu. That terrible feeling that you'd done an action or been in a place once before. I knew exactly why I was feeling this, it was the same unsettling feeling that I'd felt walking with Ron up to Dumbledore's office those many months ago. Yet this time I did not have Ron by my side, I had no-one. I remembered that moment between Ron and I, and could not help but feel a pang of guilt. But I knew deep down I belonged with Draco, not Ron and returning to my own time, I would have to explain my actions from earlier that day to Ron, I would have to tell him it was a mistake. As I reached the top of the stairs I stopped thinking altogether and pulled open the door using the Griffin-shaped doorhandle.

"Ahh Miss. Granger, ready to return home?" Professor Dumbledore said smiling.

"He gave up his position as a Death Eater a long time ago." I said simply.

"Can you be sure of it?" He asked.

"His word, to me means more than anyone else's. I trust him." I replied.

"Very well." He said standing. "Your belongings." He said handing me a small package from under his desk.

I took them without a word and wandered to the small side room where I changed into the old ill-fitting robes, and Gryffindor tie. They no longer felt like my own, it felt as though I was in a strangers clothing, as if I had no right to wear them any longer.

"Now…" He said pointing his wand at me, the bubbling sensation filling me once more. By the time it had stopped I did not need to look into a mirror to know what I looked like, I knew I would be as I was before returning to this time – plain.

I pulled the Time Turner from around my neck and placed it into his hands.

"Curious thing time… Undeniably, powerful as you have found and when meddled with dangerous…" He whispered, I had heard words such as these before.

"You would know." I whispered.

"Pardon?" He whispered, the flecks of light leaving his eyes.

"The Master of Time would know; time, it's powerful."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I found a rather interesting book in the Room of Requirement. It told me all I needed to know about time travel and people like you."

"You are the most intelligent witch of your age I have ever had the fortune to meet." He said to me.

"I'm guessing that's a compliment." I said.

"It's not always a good thing though." He noted.

"I know that now." I whispered. "My choices no matter how good they sounded at the time ruined more lives than I could have ever imagined."

"And so you have learnt times most important lesson. Meddling in time rarely leads to happiness or fulfilment, and more often misery and pain."

"But that's not what I ever wanted. I never wanted what I got here and now if I don't go now, I fear I'll never be able to leave." I whispered.

"Sometimes we make the hardest choice in order to save the ones we love from pain." He said surveying me.

"I don't think it's worth it though. What I'll get back to my own time and what it'll stop the curse that's upon me?" I whispered.

"No Miss. Granger, you have gone well beyond that point. The curse is in its advanced stages; there is no going back to how you once were." He whispered.

"So I'm going to die completely?" I asked unable to avoid the shaking in my voice.

"In a manor of speaking." He replied.

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Is there nothing I can do?" I asked.

"Not to stop it no."

There was denying that the choice I made this time was going to be the most important, I could stay and Draco could watch me slowly slip away a result of the curse, or I could run and hide so that he would be saved from the pain of watching this happen to me. I closed my eyes for a second, remembering the time I glanced into the window the vision of me slipping away in his arms. I never wanted to see him in such pain, this was the only way to avoid it. I accepted that the curse that was slowly killing me, that had been for such a long time was finally at it's end, bringing with it the end of my life. I could no longer stop it but this did not seem to affect me, all I could see was the look on Draco's face when he realised I'd gone. A face I wish I'd never seen as it caused my heart to break.

I felt no anger, no resentment nor a sense of having an unfulfilled life, emotions that once I'd feared the realisation of death would bring. It was in fact quite the contrary, I felt as though I'd made a difference, as though despite everything I'd achieved something in the world that I'd somehow managed to save a life. I was neither sad nor happy, I was however content. Content with my life, the events that had unfolded as a result of my choices and I love I shared with someone I knew loved me whole heartedly in return.

"Send me back then." I said in a low voice.

He outstretched his hand with the Time Turner in it to me, this time I took it and he whispered "Seven turns should do the trick."

"Thank you Professor, I'll see you on the other side." I said with a smile.

I held the small, golden object in one hand and reached over to turn the dial.

"_Stop! Ash_!" A voice cried as the door flung open.

"_Draco_!" I cried.

"Ash _don't_ go." He whispered.

"Draco, I must." I whispered.

I placed the Time Turner on the desk in front of me.

"Ash, you don't _have_ to do anything." He whispered hugging me.

"Draco I love you but there's difference between what's hard and what's right. I have to do what's right." I whispered.

"Don't go! _Please_!" He cried.

"Draco I don't belong here." I whispered simply, "I _love_ you, but this is goodbye."

I carefully but slowly pressed my lips to his and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling my wand from behind me.

"_Duro."_ I said pointing it at him, watching him turn to stone, a perfect Draco gargoyle.

I sat back down in the seat.

"Please return him to a normal state." I asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course." Was all he said in response.

"And so I've reached my penultimate challenge, the greatest and most frightening of them all…" I whispered as I picked up the Time Turner once more and spun the dial seven times, feeling that almost indescribable sensation of being pulled backwards into another time entirely almost instantaneously.

* * *

**Dedicated to my Ninja Brother, who would like to believe he's a Ninja but we all know the truth, he provided me with the venting I needed to get this Chapter out of my mind and onto the keyboard, the most difficult penultimate challenge of them all...**


	21. Chapter Twenty: A Love So Deep

**A Love So Deep  
**_Chapter Twenty: A Love So Deep  
A Tale of Love by In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

_"It was a love so deep that it burnt its way into my heart, unforgettable, intangible, the most perfect love one could ever hope to experience. A love that changed me in ways that no-one has ever been changed before."_

* * *

I opened my eyes; I was once again in the round office of Albus Dumbledore. Ron beside me, Harry in a chair next to Ron and the headmaster leaning over passing a piece of parchment to me.

"That is all." He whispered.

I glanced around; barely anything had changed in the single month that had passed right by me. The portraits remained the same, dozing in their various frames, occasionally moving from portrait to portrait. The strange assortment of golden objects seemed the same, not much changed over a month in the office of Albus Dumbledore, except perhaps the visitors.

I glanced over at Ron and Harry; they seemed so different to how I remembered them, Harry thinner, paler however the beautiful green of his eyes was slowly returning. Ron on the other hand still bore the scars from the fight at the Ministry of Magic; I too had several before by retransformation. Ron looked different as though something had changed; he no longer seemed to be the same overly happy person he once was. So much had changed and I'd barely noticed it.

"What?" asked Ron. "We didn't do anything! Is that why you called us here? To give her a note?"

I hadn't forgoten the closet scene with Ron, it seemed so distant, something I hardly wanted to remember.

"Yeah!" Seconded Harry.

"Hermione did all we could ever ask for... She saved Hogwarts." he whispered.

Harry and Ron looked utterly perplexed, they had a right to. Neither of them could even begin to comprehend the series of events that had led to us being seated in this office, or just how much had really changed. I couldn't tell them everything that had happened; I could not tell them about Ashlea Paige. As much as I wanted to tell them I knew for my own sake, as well as Draco's that it would not be best to delve into my adventures into the past.

I couldn't tell them that Professor Dumbledore sent me backwards in time to stop Draco from fixing the vanishing cabinet, the one that would inevitably lead the Death Eaters into Hogwarts one evening. I could not tell them how I had been transformed into another, being given a false identity to protect my secret. I could not tell them that I had to make new friends, and befriend them once again, I also couldn't tell them the real reason they felt as if they'd already met me.

I wished I could tell them about Bellatrix and Wormtail entering the castle early through the already repaired vanishing cabinet, I could not tell them how Professor Dumbledore appeared suddenly and handed me a Time Turner when all seemed as though it were lost. I could not tell them how I'd danced with the teenaged Lord Voldemort or how we'd changed the past, technically they knew most of this but not the real truth. The only person whom I'd entrusted the truth with other than Professor Dumbledore was Draco.

He was another thing I could not tell them about, Draco Malfoy. The guy I'd fallen head over heals in love with. A romance I'd never forget, a romance which changed who I was entirely. I could not tell them about my feelings for him, how they'd changed, or how my feelings towards Ron had been completely reversed in the past months. I could not tell them about the kiss we shared in the Shrieking Shack nor the days spent lazing about in the sun by the Great Lake, not that I would tell them anyway.

I could not tell them anything that really mattered, how I'd died and seen the events that were to happen that never did. Events that I suddenly realised I'd changed. Events I'd stopped from happening, I had been right. There was hope for this world yet. I could not tell them about how Dumbledore was the Master of Time, or how he seemed to be waiting for me in what appeared to be the Shrieking Shack. I could not discuss my theories as to what this was or the reason for why I'd appeared there in my brief exit from this world.

Although they knew of my return to the past after our brief return, I could not share the full details I so desperately wanted to divulge to them, things that unfortunately only Ashlea Paige would know, how Tom Riddle was left lying sprawled on a staircase, what Malfoy Manor truly looked like, how the ring I now wore on my left finger came to be there. I looked down instantly at the beautiful emerald silver ring on my ring finger. How I wished Draco would burst through those doors to save me from this, so I would no longer have to pretend or hide myself from the people I once called friends. I could barely tell them anything that really mattered to me anymore, it was as if Hermione Granger no longer existed, a mere memory washed away by the newer experiences that in my normal state I would never have even hoped to experience.

We all stood and turned to face the window on the east side of the office. The dark clouds that had been looming over Hogwarts, which I remembered so clearly from the day I was sent to the past, were receding. However there was something different about them, they seemed to be no more than just storm clouds, normal, regular storm clouds. Not the same as those I remembered from that day which seemed and eternity away.

"It was just a storm…" Harry said in confusion.

"No different to any of the others." Ron said.

We however stood there watching the clouds sweep away from the grounds, no-one quite sure what to say. Ron and Harry still completely confused as to why they had been summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office to receive a piece of parchment and to watch storm clouds recede. I felt a tear rise to my eye, but I withheld it. That would have been difficult to explain if I were to start crying suddenly. I covered my almost-slip-up by glancing down at the folded piece of parchment Professor Dumbledore had handed me. I carefully opened the piece of parchment and read it.

_Thank you Ashlea._

I smiled at the old man and nodded at him. I was neither glad nor happy that I'd been brought back to this time. I was happy in the past, I'm ashamed to admit even happier than I had been before I'd been sent to the past without my consent. I may have resented Professor Dumbledore for the decision he'd forced upon me for some time, however I could not deny that the man had a way at knowing what we needed most. For me, it was the chance to see a different side to life – a less serious, carefree way of life. A life I would never have chosen or experienced for myself without his meddling.

I wished that I could return to the time I'd come to call home, however I knew I could not. The weight of the revelation that I would soon pass on from this life beginning to weigh heavily upon my chest. Had I really made the choice that I had wanted? Did I really want to leave Draco behind? The answer to both questions was no, I knew this deep down, but something inside of me told me that I'd made the choices I had for the best and had I made another choice everything would have been far different, worse off in fact.

We stood there in silence, glancing somewhat aimlessly out the large window until finally the headmaster thanked Harry and Ron and asked them to wait outside for me.

"I'd understand that you completed the necessary tasks Miss Granger." He asked me once they had left.

"Yes Headmaster, but I can't help thinking I left more of myself behind than I realised." I whispered thinking of Draco.

"Think of it this way, those who love us never truly leave us." He said softly glancing down at me. "He will remember you."

"I broke all the rules in telling him that I wasn't really who I was pretending to be." I said sadly, "I changed time."

"Ah but you changed time for the better. I believe you have done so once before." He whispered with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes but this time, I left something more important behind." I whispered to him, barely able to speak, the realisation finally dawning on me.

"What would that be?" The Headmaster asked.

"I left him behind."

"Then know this my dear, he is still with you. He lives in your heart. I often find that such things can be found in my pockets." He said to me.

I was startled. He tends to find _what_ in his pockets? _His heart_?

"Headmaster?" I asked, "What do you find in your pockets?"

"I find the most life changing objects..." He said quietly turning to glance out the windows.

It was then that I felt a strange shape in my pocket.

I reached into my robe pocket and pulled out the mysterious shape, why had I not noticed it before? I wondered, however noticing that it was a piece of parchment I could see why. I often found small pieces of parchment crammed into my pockets; however I distinctly remembered my pockets being empty when I pulled the robes on. Interested and curious, I carefully unfolded it, unsure of what it was. It was an emerald green colour and in dark black ink it read in elegant script;

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for everything I said to you without realising, mainly insulting you right to your face, if I had of known I wouldn't have said anything I swear.  
__I can't even begin to think of a way that I can make it up to you for the pain I put you through.  
__It's just something I'm going to have to deal with until you can forgive me.  
__I've never met another who could understand me in the way you did, I was about to make the biggest and worst decision of my life and all I can say is thank you, you helped me realise this. Your love guided me away from those dark and murky waters and home to your heart where I belonged.  
__I know I might never see you again, well the you I came to know so well, the real you.  
__But know this, I'll fight to see you again, I'll fight as hard as I can to never forget you or the lessons you taught me, the things I learnt from you and the real and deep love we shared. I'm never going to forget you my love._

_Remember this, I'll always love you._

_Until I see you again._

_Draco._

I felt my heart tearing into two. I collapsed to my knees clutching the note to my chest. I recognised the parchment and the handwriting sub-consciously before even reading the note, the graceful beautiful handwriting that over time I came to admire and the dark green of the parchment he wrote to his mother and me upon several times.

"_Draco!"_ I cried.

I felt a comforting hand upon my shoulder, yet there was little that could console me.

"All is not lost." Dumbledore whispered.

I was too upset to formulate any form of word. I stood from the position on the ground and ran from his office; unable to think of any other possible way I could escape the fact that my choices had followed me back. I ran from the room slamming the first door slowing only once I'd exited the small room before the staircase. I clutched the note as close as I could to my heart, as if it were the only thing keeping me alive as though I needed the note to keep on living, for without it, I felt as though I would fall to pieces.

I walked numbly down the stairs. I could feel nothing but the deep burning pain in my chest, a distinctive pain right in my heart as though it were slowly being ripped into two by a vicious monster. The tears were pouring from my eyes like fountains, burning as I walked right past Harry and Ron.

"Hermione?" They asked as I walked past them.

But they were only background voices, sounds that faded beneath the searing pain I felt. The fire that burnt within never ceasing, nor did it seem as though anything would be able to stop such a pain, nothing but seeing him again. I walked down the hallways down into the grounds, where the large crowd I was expecting cheered as the clouds swept away from the grounds was no longer.

I sat in the place he'd shown me, the place on the edge of the forest in which the castle was fully visible, the slowly setting sun casting orange beams of light upon the grey stone walls. So many memories flooded back to me in this place, the night he'd shown me the castle by moonlight, the Shrieking Shack, the day by the lake. I watched as slowly the sun set over the hills to the north of the grounds and was awoken from my silent grief with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hermione?" The voice asked.

I spun around expecting Ron, praying that he wouldn't ask any awkward or unnecessary questions, I was however Ron. The tall, thin red-haired boy was not standing before me, in his place however was the tall, pale, platinum-blonde haired Slytherin I'd come to know and love so dearly over several months, the boy who showed me how life could be if I gave it a chance.

"Draco?" I asked stunned.

"Ash? Is that you?" He asked me unsure if I remembered our previous adventures.

It seemed almost typical of him to ask such a question, and I fought the intense desire to punch him jokingly in the arm, as I once would have done. Instead I thought of a far more appropriate response.

"Yes it is!" I cried flying into his arms, the moment strangely sweet. One neither of us could ever forget.

"I knew you'd return to me." He whispered.

I glanced up at him.

His blonde hair glimmered brightly in the red sunset; I carefully pressed my lips to his. The memories flooding back to me, all the moments we'd shared together, and that fact that we no longer had anything to fear. All was safe in the world for now. A situation I don't think I ever imagined coupled with the fact that I was passionately and willingly kissing Draco Malfoy.

I felt a sudden jerk from behind, as I found myself being pulled from him, backwards by a force I could not explain. I felt a terrible bone-shattering crunch as I hit the soft grass on the grounds.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron and Harry cry, having only just caught up with me.

It was a strange sensation neither painful nor pleasant.

I closed my eyes feeling dizzy, nauseated and unsure of what was happening. The voices I could hear fading away, to lands unknown.

I lay there helplessly as my body seemed to stretch and bubble, a sensation alike drinking the Polyjuice Potion. It seemed to last eternity but finally it stopped. I opened my eyes and stared upwards at the darkening sky above me.

"Hermione?" I heard Ron ask.

"Ash?" Draco called.

I placed my hands behind me and slowly pulled myself upwards. From the corner of my eye I noticed another picking themselves up also. Draco rushed over to help me up; as Ron and Harry rushed to help the figure I'd still yet to see.

"What happened?" I asked Draco.

"It's okay…" He whispered unsure himself of what had happened.

Finally on my feet I looked down at the figure still lying upon the ground.

_It was me!_

Well another me.

"Ash?" Draco asked. "What is this?"

"What are you talking about? It's obviously my past self or something." I said.

"No, I think you need to see something…" He said. "Pansy do you have a mirror?" He called behind him; I noticed that a crowd had gathered. I must have been out for longer than I realised. What had just happened, had I passed out and been having a strange dream. The light had entirely left the grounds, the sun having fully set. The only light being provided by the almost full moon and the twinkling stars from above.

"Yeah always." She said rushing forward to me.

Draco handed me the small square mirror and I glanced down into it.

I cried out in shock.

I was… I was Ashlea again.

_Then the other girl was me…_

"What happened?" I asked.

"You separated from her…" Draco said.

"How? What would cause that?" I cried.

"It was your love." Said a calm voice from behind us all.

I turned to see the Headmaster walking calmly and gracefully towards us, his pale blue and silver robes illuminating pleasantly under the stars.

"What do you mean Headmaster?" Asked Ron announcing the Headmaster's presence for all to hear.

"Miss. Granger made the ultimate sacrifice for everyone. In the process you rejected your true self, creating a new being, that you are standing before me. It's a rare and quite possibly unique case, none having survived the entire process to tell the tale. However of what we do know, we know why. It is because she loved with her heart and soul, a love so deep it changed who she was completely. She gave part of herself to save Hogwarts." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone asked.

"It would seem as though her mission was successful, thank you Ashlea." He said nodding his head at me, everyone in the vicinity looked utterly perplexed as Ron and Harry had within Dumbledore's office.

"Here! Take this; I don't want it ever again!" I cried handing the Time Turner to him quickly.

"A wise choice indeed." He whispered taking it and my hands. "Thank you, your bravery has shown beyond all other qualities you possess, however you must know this is not a permanent situation. You will pass on eventually."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "How long do I have?"

"Hours, maybe a day or two, it's up to you." He replied as released my hands and I walked over to Draco as though nothing had changed.

"Now, where were we?" I said boldly, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you more than anything Ash." He said we an awkward smile.

"And I love you more than anyone I have ever known and I always will." I replied.

He gave me a sickening smile as he collapsed. I screamed for help as he lay there his breathing staggered and uneven. He flinched terribly as if he had the Cruciatus Curse upon him. But I watched slowly as the large group came rushing towards us and Draco began to split. I watched as his skin bubbled and warped stretching, and as it split and separated into two identical Draco Malfoy's.

"Draco!" I cried running to grab the one I assumed was the Draco I loved.

I was worried that for a second I may have made the wrong decision, in a strange day-dream like scene I imagined him hissing at me to get my Mudblood hands off him before arrogantly pulling himself to his feet, luckily I was saved the embarrassment and humiliation of this scene and received a far more pleasant one in return.

"Ash…" He whispered.

"It's okay, you just split." I told him.

"I know." He replied.

"You knew?" I asked shocked.

"I've been coughing up blood and passing out for weeks. The same as you were." He said.

"Ever since…" I began to say "The Ministry…" He finished.

I helped him slowly find his feet; we both glanced at the Draco on the ground. I watched as he moaned in pain screaming that Dumbledore was going to pay for this, and Pansy held his hands crying. A familiar and defiantly not heart-warming scene.

"Was I really like that?" Draco asked me.

"Yes." I laughed.

He too burst into a large fit of laughter.

"Now where were we?" I asked him again.

"Someone around here." He said taking me in his arms and carrying me away from the group gathered around the other Draco.

"That sounds about right." I said kissing him as he carried me into the sunset.

I no longer had any secrets from him; I was ready to begin where I had left off. Only a month behind I could catch up, I no longer had anything to worry about, Hermione was no longer apart of me. I was free. Free to love, free to be who I truly was. And she was free to love Ron with her entire heart and soul without guilt.

It was my love for Draco that caused us to become separate beings, who for a time shared a single body, neither ever fully understanding the situation they found themselves in, it was that love that changed me into the person I truly was, a Slytherin, a taller, in some ways a smarter, person named Ashlea Paige.

It was that love that caused all of this. That rare, almost unheard of love for another that causes the most amazing things to happen, a deep and true love.

It was a love so deep that it burnt its way into my heart, unforgettable, intangible, the most perfect love one could ever hope to experience. A love that changed me in ways that no-one has ever been changed before.

"It's still alive." Draco whispered placing me in a standing position on the ground by the lake.

"What is?" I asked.

"The rose you gave me." He said drawing the small white rose I'd written _'I love you'_ across in red ink, the one I'd charmed only to die when my love for him did.

"That means I still love you." I replied with a simple smile, I took it carefully from his hands and place it on the ground.

"What's going to happen to us?" He asked me the worry deep within his voice.

"We're going to die." I replied.

"Are you worried?" He asked me nervously pulling another object from his pocket.

I glanced down and noticed that it was the locket I'd worn for the greater part of my time in the past. He bent down and placed it next to the rose.

I smile and took his hand. "No, because I know you'll be with me and when we're together I have nothing to fear."

I took his hand and carefully pressed my lips to his, as I did I felt a strange yet comfortable tingling spread across my entire body. I gasped his hand tighter and as we vanished from this world, and travelled to the next I realised that was Professor Dumbledore had said was true;

_It was a love so deep..._

* * *

The End

* * *

**Dedicated to My Mother, for her encouragement and support; I can never thank you enough.**


	22. Epilogue

**A Love So Deep  
**_Epilogue  
__A Tale of Love By In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, places, plots or any other associated parts of the series, these are the property of J.K Rowling. This FanFiction is purely for entertainment and I do not earn any money from it.**

* * *

"_If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."_

* * *

_A page from the diaries of Hermione Granger_

_I stood breathlessly on the school grounds, confused as to how I'd gotten there, more importantly what I was doing staring deeply into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He too was looking at me with a rather perplexed expression. I looked deeply into his pale blue eyes and wondered why I was looking at him in the first place. He too seemed to be on the same wave length as I was. We shuddered and turned our backs on each other. "Filthy little Mudblood." He hissed under his breath._

_I turned to Ron and took his hand and walked back towards the castle, glad to be out of the presence of that arrogant, self-loving prat._

_No-one quite knows the true meaning of what happened that day. I doubt any will every truly know, the answers are never searched for because they are of no interest to anyone. Even I stopped searching for answers to what happened after some time, I knew that what had happened that day was not documented, an oddity of it's own but not entirely unheard of. At the time, I thought I was going insane, I could not remember much, but as time slowly passes I've begun to realise that perhaps I was Ashlea Paige, but over time we became separate beings sharing the one body at some point._

_As much as I try I can never quite remember all of what happened, as though I were asleep for most part of the experience, I remember to what would have been approximately a month into the mission we would have been given, then all I can remember is a darkness, never any memories, the next and only memory waking up on the school grounds Harry and Ron leaning over me._

_I know that things I can't even begin to imagine took place in between, Ginny she no longer graces us with her presence, Harry, fell into a depressive state that almost mirrored that of after Sirius died. I can only assume that she passed away in the fight for justice. Sometimes I think I have recollections of memories I cannot quite place, but they come as quickly as they go; leaving me confused and dazed. I see Draco in the halls looking the same, needlessly bullying the First Years once again for a release. He no longer seemed to be lurking about the castle, he seemed lost and confused for the last part of the year. I too knew all too well what that felt like._

_You could say that no-one speaks of that day any longer, this is the truth however we all think of it, Ron I know dwells upon what happened that day, I never have shared my full knowledge of the days events. However no matter the events we all went on to live our lives; continuing our education and our lives in the best way possible, never really forgetting the girl who touched all of our hearts at some point. But nether the less fighting for what we truly believed in, and in this war, it's the best any of us can do. I found a strange thing that day, by the lake, beside a small heart shaped locket which contained a photo of Draco and a red-haired girl I recognised as Ashlea Paige was a rose, the most beautiful white rose with the words 'I Love You' inscribe upon it in blood red ink, that was the last time any of us ever saw Ashlea Paige, but I can be sure that the rose and locket were hers, a lasting magical tribute to the people she saved and the changes she made. All for love..._

* * *

**Dedications:**

**My Mother, it was she who first encouraged me to write, she who gave me the link to and she who paid for education, I will be forever in her debt.**

**Miss Mayhem, my partner in crime, well not really but you should get the general idea. Maybe you won't ever read this; I know and understand why entirely. But I want you to know, that these thousands of words have been dedicated to you all along. Your help and friendship is greatly valued.**

**Gianet, what can I say, your art is out of this world, your friendship valued, and of course you expertise in English amazing.**

**Porcelain, thank you. You inspired this story, you we're the one who taught me to love the Draco and Hermione pairing. Thank you.**

**Night Fox, Happy Holmfirth.**

**Recalcitrant: Thank you. I enjoyed having some creative criticism, and someone to discuss all things Harry with during Chemistry.**

**The Girl Who Loves Twilight Too Much, I hope you find some comfort in the fact that this was a romance, because I'm not writing a Twilight FanFic anytime soon. Sorry.**

**My Awesome Ninja Brother, because he made me mention him but also because he annoys me when I need the distractions.**

**J.K Rowling, thank you; you wrote the most amazing book series, of which I am eternally thankful you did, because I would be incredibly bored and lonely without Harry Potter. What else would I line up in the freezing cold for if not Harry Potter?**

**And finally, to **_**You**_**. Thank you, I know I may have mentioned it several times throughout the entire story, but you can not even begin to comprehend how much your support, criticism and reviews mean to me. Thank you. I will always attempt to answer your questions, your help means the world to me and I will do all in my power to respond to any messages. Thank you for the final time.**


	23. Author's Notes

**A Love So Deep  
**_Author's Notes  
__A Tale Of Love By In The Shadows I Dwell_

* * *

_To the world you may be one person, but to one person; you may be the world._

* * *

As some of you may have noticed there are slight changes made quite frequently to lines, and parts of A Love So Deep, this is due to the fact that now that the story itself is complete, I am going back over it to edit with the help of several friends to improve it and bring it all up to scratch.

Armed with your suggestions, dictionaries, thesauruses (and a wide range of materials including the Harry Potter books themselves) and your reviews we are slowly going through the entire story in an attempt to make it a better fiction to read in general. So with that in mind keep reviewing, and be aware that at this stage nothing is permanent, only the really important parts.

So if you see or notice anything odd about the story e.g. strange lines that make no sense speak up! I don't care! In fact I welcome it; I know I'm not a brilliant writer and that I make plenty of mistakes! In fact that's how I learn, from those errors.

I'd like to thank you for your continued support and I hope to hear about the things you liked/disliked so that maybe in some way I can include/add more detail to the story which has been suggested already – that of which I aim to achieve, I know myself it isn't perfect and that there is little chance of it being so but I hope one day I can look back proudly and say – _'I wrote that.'_

By the time we're through with it I'm hoping for a longer, more detailed A Love So Deep, one that leaves no loose end untied, no reader in question of what really happened. One where I will retain the same quality of the story right through. I thank you all for your continuing support and look forward to your reviews and suggestions when the story is changed, edited and finally announced complete once again. I decided I'd have a few FAQ in the mean time, most of which I hope to resolve by the time the story is complete.

_x Shadow._

* * *

_**FAQ:**_

_What was wrong with Ashlea?_

Well once I've edited I hope to include a part, preferably in Chapter Nineteen about the curse, it will be explained, I overlooked this funnily enough, but in fact Ashlea's curse was the direct result of her changing so much that she rejected her old self, forging a new being to exist. This pushed Hermione away, still existent however more dormant than before.

_Why did Draco change?_

Simple – His love for Ashlea caused him to reject how he once was and create a whole new person also.

_Why did Ginny die?_

That was planned from the point that I decided to extend the story, I'd originally planned for Ash and Draco to split earlier for example Chapter Fifteen, but there would be no justice in the world, and for me to announce that it was entirely complete I would have to be completely happy about the ending myself, and I wasn't so this idea came to mind that they resorted to time travel once again. I'm not sure but at this point I'm considering an additional chapter, I'm not positive at this point. But she died fighting, which in my belief would have been the way she would have wanted to go.

_What is the symbolism behind the roses?_

Simple – I've never received one however watching those around me receive them you realise just how beautiful and amazing they are, I guess I felt it somehow signified something rather special to me.

_Wouldn't someone notice the handwriting – Ashlea and Hermione's would be the same?_

Yes, easily, this was brought to my attention by the brilliant Recalcitrant and I aim to resolve this.


End file.
